The Unprotected
by Reana1
Summary: Taking duel monster to a whole new level! Morphing what ever animalcard you touch! Fun right? Not when your using that power to save earth. Not when the ones closest to you are the enemys new target. Yugioh characters, animorph world.
1. Default Chapter

~*~All right. This is the introduction so it's not gonna be incredibly interesting but I am just getting things straight. This is a Yugioh/Animorphs crossover so I have to elaborate a little and assume that no one knows anythin' about nothin'. Even if you have seen/read both Yugioh and animorphs you might want to read this because you've never read Yugioh and animorphs MY style!!! Anywho, here ya go. Read and review. Reana.~*~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh or Animorphs or any of the characters ect. ect. blah blah. Oh ya and this Disclaimer applies for the entire story.  
  
Claimers: This story is mine! Mine! No stealing or I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. This also applies for the entire story.  
  
Dedications: Check it out Yami Jasper (Pen name: Jasper_Sable - she's a good writer check her out). Dedicated of course to you! Hope ya like it! Too bad we couldn't be animorph crazy together, eh? Oh well. We get to be Yugioh OBSESSED together and it's a BLAST!!!! ^_~ Thanks you for introducing me to fanfiction.net! Everything here is dedicated to you!  
And to my best buddy Lorah (Pen name: Godlet2b - If your in the mood for drama and romance check out her stories!) Lorah introduced me to both Yugioh AND animorphs AND she taught me everything I know about writing!!! ^-^ Thanks kiddo! I dun expect you to like what I write but, ya know, I have to give you credit anyway.  
  
Prologue  
  
The door closed softly behind Ryou as he entered Kaiba's 'study'. What Kaiba called a study was basically a living room with a big desk and some bookshelves. We were all here now.  
"All right Pharaoh," Malik was stretched out across the couch watching cartoons on the big screen TV with bored lavender eyes. He ran a tanned hand lazily through his platinum blonde hair. "We're here. Are you going to explain why, or what?" Malik was an Egyptian; he wore gold jewelry that reflected his foreign background and even some eye make up to put funky designs under his eyes. He was slender, average height, and usually wore khaki pants with lots of pockets and short shirts with chains. If you looked at him you would never guess all the hate hidden inside that pretty boy. You would never guess all the sharp objects hidden in those pockets.  
Sitting on the back of the couch, waiting for something to happen was Malik's yami; the darker half of his soul, Yami no Malik. Or as we like to call him, Marik. Marik was almost identical to his light, except that his eyes were darker with no pupils and he was slightly taller than his hikari. Of course it might be that he only looked taller, due to the fact that his hair stood straight out in wild spikes. We never bothered to measure them, and it doesn't matter anyway because the only one who can see Marik when he's not in possession of their body is Malik, me and other spirits.  
Why me? I'll get to that in a minute.  
"Well it's obvious why we're here is it not?" Ryou was now sitting in the window seat. "It's the yeerks." The sun was beaming in through the window. It illuminated his innocent face and sent lights dancing in his chocolate eyes. The golden sunlight on his white hair almost made a halo. Ryou would have easily passed for a teenage angel, sitting there in his baggy striped shirt, blue pants and school jacket. He was the perfect visual example of innocence. No one would think of how violent this angel could become. But right beside him, invisible except to Ryou, me and other spirits, was proof of his darkness. It literally was his darkness. His yami, Bakura, was leaning against the wall. He looked exactly like Ryou; but at the same time completely different. It was the Ryou from Hell. Bakura's face was as evil as Ryou's was good, and his white hair was extra spiky. It looked very much like an albino bat had perched on his head. Though I wouldn't tell him that to his face, the results could be . . . . painful.  
A sharp voice came from the corner of the room. Our revered host was glaring at us from behind his brown bangs with ice blue eyes that made you go cold. Kaiba sat at his desk, with his ever-present laptop. He had hung his intimidating white leather trench coat on the back of his chair, and was otherwise dressed completely in black. A fitting color for him, the color of his heart. Kaiba was the guy you could believe to be violent. An eighteen-year-old boy who owned and ran his own company and had to take care of his little brother all by himself. Kaiba didn't care about anyone or anything but Mokuba and Kaiba Corp. At least he didn't till he joined us; and even now the only reason he cares is because the enemy had nearly captured Mokuba. This was his way of paying them back. "All right, Yuugi. You insisted we have a meeting and we're all here. Now, spill. I have work to do and I want you all out of here as soon as possible, got it?"  
See what I mean?  
The answer came from the boy sitting in the chair beside me, Yuugi. "All right. We'll get this started." Yuugi was a vertically challenged teen-age boy. He had black hair that spiked out like a pineapple and the tips were died maroon. His bangs were gold and also spiky, though they spiked sideways, not up. Yuugi had wide violet eyes that were filled with kindness and compassion; Yuugi was the best liar of all of us all, and that's saying something because we are all really good liars. It's easy to lie with your mouth, you spout out words just like when your saying something true; but to lie with your eyes was hard, they show what you really feel. In the face of death Yuugi can sit there and promise us that we will get out alive. Hope just radiates from the kid, even when he knows there is no possible way to win. He sat there in his school uniform looking like a normal kid, well, normal all but for his exceptionally short height. But Yuugi's normality had ended long ago. Behind him, looking very impressive was Yuugi's yami, who was known simply as Yami. Yami was(like all other darks) identical to Yuugi, except for a few extra gold spikes in his hair and a few more inches of height. But Yami, though he's only a teenager, is really a 5000 year old pharaoh. It shows only in his expression, he looks as though he might actually save the world.  
Yup, I said save the world. You'll see. Before I explain that I better introduce myself. Hi. My name is Jounochi. Sorry, I can't tell you where I live or what my last name is. I've got honey brown eyes and gold fur, a sense of smell that is out of this world, ears that make yours seem deaf and not to bad eye sight either. Well, except for the fact that I am colorblind. I'm the one lying on the floor beside Yuugi's chair; the one with four paws and a tail. Ya, I'm a dog - a dog with a human brain. Now I'll explain.  
I was born a human and named Jounochi. I was the older brother of a beautiful, smiling girl named Shizuka and the son of a drunkard and a woman who hated me. I had some major family problems, but I also had my friends so life was bearable for me. Note I said 'was'. I 'was' all of those things. Life 'was' all of those things. Not any more.  
One day a crash in an abandon construction site caught my attention. When I got there I found I wasn't the only one with overwhelming curiosity and the ability to climb fences. All the guys I just introduced were there too. We all watched a yeerk called Visser Three murder an Andalite name Elfangor. Lost yet? Hang in there. I'll explain what Andalite and Yeerk mean in a minute. First I have to tell you this. Before he died Elfangor did something that must have violated every law that his people had ever made. He gave us the power to morph. All we had to do was trust him and touch the glowing blue box he offered us and shazam! We became animorphs.  
Or at least that's what we call ourselves; animorph sounds nicer than 'freak' don't you think? My friends and I have the power to become, physically, any animal we touch. We acquire it's DNA by simple touching it and then morph to become an identical copy of it. We have their body and their instincts, but our brains. That's right we have super powers! But like all powers, ours have limits. If we stay in one morph for over two hours we are trapped in that body forever. That's why I'm a dog and it's because I'm a dog that I can see the spirits and no one else can. Animals see differently from humans and I am now part animal. A nothlit. I stayed in my dog morph for over two hours and now I am trapped in the body of a canine forever. Well, not quite. Thanks to an unbelievably powerful being know as the Ellimist I can morph into my own human body and the body of any DNA I acquire for two hours at a time. I could morph human, stay in that body for over two hours to lose my morphing power, and go back to being a normal kid . . . .  
Ok, now back to the Andalite/Yeerk thing. This is where is gets really unbelievable. Andalite's are aliens. From the waist down they look kind of like a strong blue deer with a bladed scorpion tale. From the waist up they have a blue human-like torso's; except that they have far to many fingers on their weak hands, weird ears, a face with no mouth and an extra set of eyes mounted on stalks on their head.  
Now to explain the Yeerks. They are the reason Elfangor gave us the blue box and our powers. Yeerks are alien slugs that wiggle into your body through your ear, wrap themselves around your brain and take total control of you. And no one knows that you are controlled. You seem perfect normal. The yeerk can even act like you because that slug has complete access to everything in your brain. Your mentally striped naked and made the slave of something you'd normal step on. These Yeerks are invading Earth.  
STOP!!! Don't go look outside and expect to see slugs raining from earth- destroying space ships. They may be slugs but they are far smarter than most humans. They are infiltrating our population. Slowly and secretly. Then one day when all humans are Controllers they'll announce their domination of Earth to the entire galaxy.  
Sound insane? Well it is. How insane? Insane beyond all reason. Oh, and I probably should tell you this, your not safe from this insanity either. That's right. Look at the person next to you. If your alone then picture your friends or family. Maybe those people, the ones you care about and the ones you don't even know, are Controllers. A slave to the yeerk in their head. Next time you e-mail a friend you might be mailing an alien parasite. Next time you get pulled over for speeding and plead that you were only five over the limit you might be pleading to an oversized worm who is trying to dominate your planet. And you'll never know till one day it's to late and your a Controller yourself. No will, no privacy, only misery and insanity and a slug wrapped around your brain.  
Was that message a bit depressing? Well here's a bit of hope. Andalite's are out there with spaceships, weapons and guilt that may pressure them into some day coming to our rescue. Till they arrive we're here. The animorphs. We won't let the Yeerks take out planet without a fight!  
  
~*~Well, there we go. To all who read animorphs I'm sorry! Ax isn't in here. If you insist I suppose I could bring him in later but I think that he'd just mess it up. Let's face it: none of the Yugioh characters in here have the patience to deal with Ax, irresistibly cute though he is. And even if they did have the patience they'd still have a world to save and homicidal yami's to keep under control. Let's be nice. Ok, I have NEVER written a story in this view before. It is so weird having to constantly use the word "I" in a story. Y'see I am trying to write this the way K. A. Applegate writes animorphs. Just check out my other stories! I don't usually write from this view! Tell me how I'm doing. Anywho, the next chapter will be a little more interesting now that everything is explained. Review on this anyway please. Tell me if you spot any major glitches. Reana.~*~ 


	2. Mission Plan

~*~Grrrrr! This font size is killing me!!! First Chapter. Hope U like it! I spotted my own first major glitch. I was calling Kaiba, Kaiba. I usually switch off between calling him Seto and Kaiba during the story, but the animorphs NEVER use their last names. Applegate even used *  
* instead of last names. Ya well I am going to do something that I know no good writer should ever do. I am going to leave that glitch. Please overlook it. But it just sounds stupid if I go around have ppl take to * * all the time and they just can't call him Seto all the time! It don't work! He'd spaz! . . . . I'd spaz! I though it through and this is the way it has to be. Anywho, please ignore that minor problem and continue reading. Oh yes, and you may notice that the indicators for thought speech are different. That is simply because ff.net won't acknowledge the proper symbols. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
/Yuug, we're all waitin'./ I pushed, allowing everyone in the room to hear my thought speech. /What are the yeerks plannin' now?/  
"Well," Yuugi mumbled, looking down at his feet. Yami put an encouraging hand on his shoulder and Yuugi continued. "That's just it. I'm not sure. The yeerks haven't been up to anything in weeks."  
"Ya," Malik agreed dryly. "I've been counting the days since my last close encounter with death. Fifteen. That's kicks the crap out of my last record of seven."  
Yes, he's always like that. Malik has fooled himself into thinking he's funny.  
"What about your grandpa?" Seto's question would have seemed off topic, to an outsider, but we all knew what it meant. We all knew how heartless he had to be to ask it. I stifled a growl. 'Kaiba you bastard!' I swore, keeping the though to myself.  
Yuugi's Grandpa had been a controller for months now. He wasn't very important in yeerk-society, that's why he had been given the body of an old man. Mainly yeerk-Grandpa was there because he had influence over all the children that came into his shop. He sent them to a club called 'The Sharing', a disguise for yeerk infestation. Kids went to this club looking for friends and a good time, but they ended up sharing their minds with an alien parasite. Occasionally Yuugi or Yami would over hear Grandpa talking about plans the yeerks were making; but mainly we used him as a monitor. If he was excited, something was up. If he was depressed, we had been doing our job well. And if he was scared, we were kicking yeerk butt.  
"Grandpa is, tense." Yuugi answered without hesitation. "The yeerks are planning something and he doesn't know what it is. All he knows is that it's big. That's why he's so edgy." Yuugi sounded so calm. He had to; he was the one who was keeping our little group from flying apart. He and Yami had to have some respect from Kaiba and the others or the world was doomed. To gain and keep that respect meant that they had to keep their emotions under control, something Yuugi wasn't used to, but was getting better at.  
Of course, I saw Yuugi's muscles tense at the mention of his grandpa. I sensed his depression, and his desperate need to conceal it. As I've told you, dogs see things differently than humans.  
"So what exactly," Ryou asked. "Is our purpose for being here?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Malik answered. "We are jumping head first into another suicide mission, the way we always do when we get together."  
Ryou frowned. "But if we have no idea what the yeerks are doing -"  
"It makes this even more suicidal! I'm surprised Yuugi's not half way out the door!" The two of them continued to argue mildly about our insane missions and purpose for gathering here.  
Seto typed away on his laptop, his brown furrowed in concentration. Maybe it was the dog instincts, but I knew that it wasn't CEO work he was concentrating on. He knew what Yuugi wanted and was all ready planning. So did I. Since I'm a dog who refuses to eat garbage, I need to be fed. Yuugi takes care of me most of the time, but occasionally I'll go crash at someone else's place or find a nice, stray-loving family to stay with. Lately my home had been at Yuugi's so he had discussed this with me all ready. While Yuugi explained to the others that we were going to attempt to break into a meeting of The Sharing and find out what was happening I got up, stretched, and walked over to were Seto was working. I sat down beside him and he pretended that I didn't exist. 'Fine, ya jerk.' I grumbled to myself, then turned my attention to the screen. It was hard to read, with dog eyes. For some dumb reason us canines can't see computer screens very well. But I managed to make out a map of the city and various other smaller maps that were bringing it into close-up focus. Yup, Kaiba was always one step ahead. He was all ready figuring out a way to break into the meeting.  
"Damn it!" He swore under his breath.  
/What's up?\  
Kaiba hesitated. The guy hates me, so he usually avoids talking to me. But when you've faced and escaped death together a few times you can't just ignore a person when they're talking to you. Even a person in a dog body. Not forever anyway. "The Sharing took down their site. After we trashed their yeerk pools they got wise."  
/S'ok we figured that out all ready remember.\  
Seto stared down at me with insulting disbelief. "You actually did the assignment we gave you? Without Yuugi walking you around on a leash?"  
I snarled at him, letting my fangs show. /Yes, ya bastard! I know where at least two yeerk pools are and how to get to them.\ Since everyone's goes to school during the day I'm stuck entertaining myself. Next time you get up on Monday and wish you were a dog and didn't have to go to school, think about it. Would you rather suffer through a day of school where things actually happen, or sit on your ass counting your flea bites?  
Kaiba was all ready forming a plan. "It'll be easy enough to send someone to the entrances. We just have to hang around there for a few hours and someone will mention the Sharing. Once we know where it is . . . ." Rich boy began typing again and bring up maps. "Where are the entrances?"  
/The first yeerk pool is at a gym. You go into the bathroom, girls or guys, and go into the stall with the out-of-order sign. When no ones looking you flush the toilet and the wall opens up for ya.\  
Kaiba was nodding and staring at the screen. "Which gym?" /The one on Albert Street.\  
After a few minutes Kaiba smirked. "Got it. And the other entrance?"  
/St. Helen's Catholic School, the janitors room, pull the empty bottle of window cleaner on the top shelf and your in.\ That was all the info Kaiba needed from me so we both fell silent. It didn't take me long to get bored with Seto's work and I turned my attention to Yuugi and the others.  
"It's impossible!" Malik was saying. "Infiltrate The Sharing? That is like trying to take over the Mother Ship when your surrounded by her fleets."  
Yuugi sighed. "We're not trying to take it over! We're just going to sneak in and find out what they're doing. Then we retreat, make a plan and do whatever we have to do!"  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
/Uh, guys.\ They turned and stared at me. /Your asking the wrong person the right question.\  
Malik threw up his hands. "Of course. The great CEO Kaiba has a plan."  
"Actually the mutt is right, I do have a plan."  
Bakura and Marik where now hovering over Seto, entranced with his computer screen, though he didn't know it. Bakura's leg was sticking through my back - it disturbed me.  
"Thursday night, at seven. The Sharing is getting together at St. Helen's. Eating, playing games, -"  
/I though you said that the Sharing had taken down their site!\  
"Enslaving new humans, soaking up kandrona rays . . . ." Malik finished.  
  
"I went to the gym's site and checked out their message board. The information was posted there."  
Everyone nodded at Malik's comment. Every three days a Yeerk needs to retreat to the yeerk pool, a place where Yeerks can soak up the kandrona rays that keep them alive. This was a serious mission. True we were going only to find out what the yeerks were up to, not to stop it. But it was dangerous all the same. We had never attempt to infiltrate The Sharing before.  
"I've got a map of the area The Sharing will take place in, also looking at the sewer system and pipes around here I can see exactly where the underground base the real Sharing will be held in.  
/I helped! I did my mission! I stalked yeerks for like a whole week!\ Kaiba wasn't getting all the credit!  
Bakura smirked at me and patted my head. "Good doggie." Then he vanished and I felt a sort of wave or vibe, just a small one. My head snapped around. Bakura and Marik had taken over. "Why should we stop at merely entering the Sharing . . . ." "When we have a chance to destroy it." Marik finished.  
Wave! Yami had taken over. "What?" He demanded.  
"Think of it, Pharaoh! Hundreds of yeerks, all floating helplessly in these kandrona pools! On the last mission we collapsed the buildings on the pools to cut the yeerks off from the kandrona. This time lets destroy the pools themselves! Not just make them inaccessible."  
Kaiba began typing madly.  
"We can't pass this opportunity up." Bakura was smiling ruthlessly. He looked back at the CEO. "Kaiba, What have you got?"  
"It should be easy enough to get in, we'll just need smaller morphs. Or else we could pose as Controllers ourselves."  
"They might notice we're new, but it would be an easy way to get inside the sharing. We can have someone pose as a Controller and the others can ride in on him as fleas, or ticks or something."  
/We've never acquired flea's!\ I pointed out.  
"You can lend us some." Bakura sneered. I growled lowly and thought about pointing out the flea and tick collar Yuugi had given me, but decided against it. That would only warrant more teasing.  
"And once we're inside The Sharing we can play it by ear!" An insane gleam lit up Marik's eyes, warning all of us that turning him loose would mean ultimate destruction of anything that crossed him. "We'll hit them were it hurts the most and while they are weak and helpless!"  
It was plain that Yami was disgusted by the last line, but considered it anyway. This was our chance to hit the yeerks - hard. All of us knew what was happening next. We just needed Yami to confirm it. He did. "Kaiba, we'll need you in the skies. By Thursday you'll know that area better than any of us. We'll decide before we leave who will carry us in. As for morphs." Yami got up and walked over to me. With an apologetic look he removed my flea collar. Bakura and Marik snickered and I could feel Kaiba sneer. "Jounochi, you can handle that."  
Man that was embarrassing! Careful to keep my tail high I answered, /Leave it to me.\ I was going to need a bath after this.  
  
~*~And that is the end of the first chapter. In true Applegate style I only made my chapter like 4 or so pages. Though it probably doesn't seem like it's that long seeing as FF.net will change my font. Well you have my assurance that on my 'puter it looks just like Applegate's stuff. Well, except for these little authors notes. Anywho I hope you liked it! Next update we're going on our first mission! We are heading to destroy the yeerk pool! Review please! Reana~*~ 


	3. Fleas

~*~Yay! Thank you everyone for reviewing! That was very nice! I was going to wait a few days to post this . . . . but maybe not! This chapter is meant to be more funny than serious. I hope you like it! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next few days till Thursday went by in a flash. I decided to be a stray for those few days. I stole food from humans, outsmarted the stupid dog catcher, slept where I could . . . . Thursday night Yuugi had no trouble finding us fleas for our morphs. They hopped around, nearly invisible in the jar Yuugi had carried to Kaiba's house. We were now standing in one of the many pointless rooms of the Kaiba mansion. This one was linked to the kitchen and was basically an extra dining room.  
We all sat around the table - except for me. I was absorbing the DNA first since I would have the hardest time, so I was standing on the table putting my paw gingerly into the jar. Pretty soon I was scratching myself violently. There would be some technical difficulties about my absorbing flea DNA. I had to be a dog to acquire it and my specimen was so eager to touch me I couldn't touch it. After several tries, and several hunts for new specimens, we finally gave up.  
"I meant to draw straws." Yuugi apologized. "But it looks like your going to be the one carrying us in. It works out for the best anyway. As a human . . .." Yuugi trailed off and left it at that.  
I finished the sentence in my head. 'As a human no one really knows or cares about me. No one would recognize me.' Whatever, I accept that. But we still had one small problem. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to morph human. /Ah, guys. \  
"Yes?" /I don't have any clothes. \ Yup, that was a problem, I couldn't go to The Sharing naked. Well - technically I guess I could, but when you're trying to be inconspicuous you don't walk around without your clothes.  
Yuugi sighed in a very the-leader-is-aggravated way.  
"He can borrow my clothes." Malik offered.  
/No!\ I protested, eyeing up his outfit. I remembered my human body and I could not pull off wearing that! Belly shirts and low riding khaki's just wouldn't look good on me.  
Malik frowned and inspected himself, twisting and generally showing off. Once he was satisfied that everyone knew he was incredibly hot he demanded, "Why not?"  
"Because he wouldn't fit in your clothes." Yuugi replied. It was true. Not the reason I had protested so violently, but still true. "And he won't fit in Ryou's or mine either." A worried pause; then, "Kaiba could you . . .."  
"Lend the mutt some clothes?" Kaiba finished coldly.  
"For the sake of the mission."  
Even after that Kaiba had to consider whether or not he would allow me to wear his clothing. "When he demorphs he'll still have fleas."  
/For Pete's sake Kaiba your a billionaire! Burn the damned clothes after I wear 'em and buy yourself some new ones!\ I snapped, barking just for emphasis.  
"We're running out of time! It's going to be starting soon." Ryou was right. "Please, Kaiba, just lend Jounochi some clothes!"  
Kaiba frowned. "Fine." He unscrewed the lid and reached into the flea jar. It only took him a few seconds to acquire the DNA. When he removed his hand there was one less flea in the jar, though only I noticed. Kaiba hadn't absorbed the flea, he could only absorb DNA. Somewhere on his arm there was a fat little flea sucking up his rich blood. "Come on." He grunted.  
I jumped off the table and followed him. We were half way down the hall and my ears could still hear Yuugi trying to persuade Ryou to stick his hand in the flea jar. Had I been a human I would have laughed when I heard Malik thrust Ryou's hand in the jar and hold it there. Over Ryou's loud protests he ordered him to get the DNA. Shortly after that I heard Yuugi and Malik talking:  
"Ok, Malik. Your turn."  
"Uhhhhh, you first Pharaoh."  
"I acquired it at my house."  
" . . . . y'know I think I'll acquire it as my own house to. This is kind of a personal thing between me and the flea, y'know. I don't think I should - RYOU!!!!!!! Aw YEACH! I got fleas!"  
"You got one flea! You gave all the others to me!"  
"Gross! Get it off me!"  
To bad Kaiba couldn't hear, but human ears are so pathetic. I should know.  
While we walked along I noticed scents. Most of them familiar. I used the scents to tell where I was going in Kaiba's house. We headed to the stairs and I raced up ahead of Kaiba, stopping to smell and memorize where I was going. Then we reached the top floor. My tail was wagging madly! I couldn't help myself! I jumped foreword and began sniffing around wildly. Spilt juice, candy, cereal from breakfast . . . . Mokuba's room was just down the hallway. The other way smelt of leather, coffee, paper, ink and Kaiba's own scent . . .. Kaiba's room! "Would you control yourself?"  
I tried to stop my tail from wagging, but it wouldn't hold still!!! I've learned to control the instincts of a dog pretty well but sometimes they kick in full blast and I get HAPPY! So I trotted along beside Kaiba, attempting to sniff a little less. He opened the door to his bedroom and I really had to contain myself. HAPPY! New place, so much new stuff to sniff!  
"There's the bathroom. Go demor, er - morph. And have a shower."  
Tails still wagging I bounded into the room he indicated. 'OK, Jounochi. Concentrate.' It was hard. Who could concentrate with all these smells?! 'Concentrate.' Smell! 'Concentrate.' HAPPY! 'Morph!' I kept the firm image of my human self in mind and then I morphed. My fur slid back into my body and my legs began to grow. My paws extended and became hands, my nuzzle shrunk back into my face. Inside me my organs twisted and bones melted. It was sickening. I caught sight of myself in mid-morph in the bathroom mirror. Had I had a mouth at that point I would have been sick. And then I was finished, sitting on the bathroom floor; fully human and butt naked. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. It was disturbing. The boy in front of me was so familiar. I was tall, with shaggy blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and surprisingly enough some muscles. It was my true form, and yet I felt alien to this body. When was the last time I had used human morph? I experimented with my mouth for a few minutes, making words and noises. Then I walked in a circle to get used to having two legs and stretched my new limbs.  
There came a knock on the door. "Jounochi?"  
Oh yeah! Kaiba! The mission! Had I locked the door? No! I hadn't! "Don't come in!" I shouted, turning on the shower and jumping in. "Ouch! Damn!" I jumped up at the touch of hot water and slipped in the shower. I was lying on my bare ass being burned by boiling hot water! I needed to do the human thing a little more often. I was out of practice. After some fast moving and cussing I had managed to get the shower to a reasonable temperature. It was heaven! Warm water poured over my furless body. Soap and shampoo! And best of all, I could wash myself! 'But you only have two hours in this morph so hurry up!' I ordered myself. Reluctantly I left the shower. Kaiba had left a towel and my clothes by the sink. The human in me was coming back and so I had little trouble with the black pants and thin white shirt Kaiba had presented me with. 'I suppose this is the closest thing rich boy had to normal clothes.'  
Hot air rushed after me as I left the steaming bathroom. "Kaiba?" The room was empty. I stood there wondering what to do for several moments, and then the door flew open and I was told what to do. Kaiba tossed me his school jacket. "Wear this. Now lets go!" Slowly he looked me up and down as I slipped into the jacket. "Your buttons are screwed up." I looked down. So they were! "Why the hell'd ya give me a shirt wit buttons anyway?" I immediately fixed that. "Any other complaints?" I asked, spreading my arms questioningly.  
"Did you comb your hair?"  
Oh yeah. I forgot, I had hair to comb. Any hey! I could comb it myself too! Cool!  
  
Several minutes later we arrived down stairs. My hair was combed, my buttons were done up, and I was wearing shoes and socks. Yuugi smiled when he saw me. I grinned back at him. "It's good to be human!" I lied. Actually I felt like I was deaf, missing my nose, and the colors of the world, glorious though they are, were hard on my eyes! "But I've only got an hour and a half left, we gotta go now!"  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon we were speeding down the streets in one of Kaiba's cars. Malik had insisted on driving, of course. He loved to drive - fast. But we never felt in danger, even when we flung around the corners of a narrow street doing seventy. Malik was always so focused when he drove. As if he were driving away from something he didn't want to face. And maybe he was; we all have our own ways of dealing with our problems. All I know is that he got us where we wanted to be and fast. Kaiba rode shotgun. Me, Yuugi and Ryou crammed into the back.  
All the way there I fought the urge to complain about my lack of a decent nose and ears. Twiddling my fingers kept me under control though. You never realize how interesting fingers are till you've spent some time without them!  
"Ummm, Jou." Ryou was giving me a worried look, not that I noticed.  
"Mm hm." I replied, completely transfixed with my own ten fingers. Ten! I should count to ten on my fingers just because I could!  
"When was the last time you morphed human?" "I can't remember."  
Ryou nodded. "I though so." He then threw Yuugi a look that clearly said, make-dog-boy-morph-a-little-more-often.  
I wasn't really angry. I mean I would be creeped out to if the person beside me all of a sudden because obsessed with his own limbs. When we pulled up to the school where The Sharing was being held I was unsuccessfully trying to retie my shoes. Y'see, toes are just as interesting as fingers . . . .  
"Jounochi just leave them untied! No self respecting teenager ties their shoelaces anyway." Malik said, watching me fiddle clumsily with my laces.  
Ryou frowned at his Egyptian friend. "Teenager's who don't want to fall on their face do!" Evidently Ryou tied his shoes.  
"We don't have time for this!" Yami was now standing with his arms crossed.  
It was weird. I hadn't felt the change. Still, it was expected. Yami almost always took over at the beginning of a mission. I think it's because he commands a little more respect than Yuugi. Funny, the guy is absolutely worthless after mission when everyone is counting how many they killed. Not that we all got emotional with each other after battle. Marik and Bakura would compare the killing rate of various morphs. Usually they were in spirit form, so only Yami, their hikari's and me would hear their bragging. Kaiba would be working his ass off; whatever he was feeling would be kept a secret, if he felt anything at all. Malik would probably stare at the TV restlessly for a bit, and then take off on his bike without a word. Soon after Ryou would go home, probably to do some homework. Yuugi would have gone home all ready to put on a good-boy act for his Grandpa's yeerk and I would either run off to the park for some cheering up or just go wander.  
Kaiba didn't give Yami time for his usual pre-mission pep talk. He strode across the lawn and after a few seconds of staring we followed. Kaiba probably had every inch of this territory memorized. He led us to a shadowed place behind the school where there were no windows.  
What happened afterward that might have disturbed any outsiders, had any been watching. Yami nodded at Kaiba and the young CEO began peeling of his clothing. No, he was not striping; not in a sick way anyway. The thing is that when you morph you can only wear skintight clothes or else your garments will be shredded.  
Kaiba glared at us flatly as he tossed his black shirt aside. "Do you have to stare?"  
Had we been staring? Opps.  
When Kaiba was done Yami took his clothes and left him standing there in his tight black leather pants and nothing else. Not even shoes or socks. "Check around the corner mutt." Kaiba ordered. "Is anyone coming?"  
I checked. "It's clear."  
We all turned away as Kaiba morphed. As I said before, morphing isn't a process you want to watch. Except perhaps when Ryou is morphing. He has a little more grace than the rest of us. When we turned around again we were looking at a very impressive Golden Eagle, one of Kaiba's many bird morphs. He was the best at flying out of all of us so he got the job of keeping an eye on the mission from the skies. Without a word Kaiba flapped his way into the sky in search of a thermal that would carry him up out of sight. After a few moments he gave us the OK. /No one is even close to you. Morph.\ And so everyone but me started taking off their clothes. Yami, like Kaiba was left shirtless and wearing his usual tight black leather pants. Ryou was wearing what looked like a guys aerobics' outfit and Malik had slid out of his khaki's to reveal brightly colored bike shorts that clashed with his tight-enough shirt.  
"Let's morph." Malik suggested, looking down at himself and wincing.  
Yami motioned me closer. "Come on Jou. We need to hop on you as soon as we morph." I moved closer and bent down beside them, then I shut my eyes tightly. Morphing was so gross! Especially when your morphing bug. "Aw YEACH!" I complained as someone sprouted four extra legs, that just happened to jab me in the face.  
"Sorry, Jounochoflsssblh." Malik's mouth melted into his face with a squishing sound, cutting of my name.  
"I'm sure." I growled. "Just because I get to be human and you don't."  
/Is everyone on?\ Yami asked, once they were done morphing.  
/I am.\ Ryou confirmed.  
/Hmmmm. I'm not sure. Jou can you feel this?\  
"Stop dat!" I whined, itching at my new flea bite.  
/Yes! I am on! Stop scratching me!\  
From the skies came a sharp warning. /Jounochi! You only have an hour left in morph, get your ass moving!\  
/Ya ya, I'm going.\ I answered, rising and brushing myself off. /Where's the party? \  
/Head for the other side of the gym. Some people are in the park and there is a barbecue by the kindergarten doors.\  
/Barbecue?!\ My mouth started to water. Until this moment I hadn't realized how much I missed people food. Real people food, not just scraps of hotdog bun or unwanted carrot sticks. I sniffed the air, but caught no scent. Instead I took off running. /Damned human nose! Where is that barbecue?\  
/Jou, we're on a mission!\ The single responsible person in our group said. /You have to keep an eye out for a meeting of the Sharing leaders!\  
  
Yami just didn't understand! /BAR. BA. QUE!!!!!!\  
/To your right, mutt. The Kindergarten doors are right by the parking lot.\  
'Thanks Kaiba', I kept the though to myself but followed his instructions. Then I saw it! Burgers, hotdogs, potato salad! Paradise had finally put up it's parking lot, and I had found it!!!!!!  
  
~*~Lol. There is a little bit of Ax for ya. Well, not really but ya understand. Jou loves a good meal as a human! Lucky little puppy, I think he got the best part of this mission. Anywho, lets see if he does anything other than eat. And I guarantee he will(IOW it's going to get much more exciting that this) ^_~ I am going to be updating every three days or so. Is that Ok with everyone? Y'see while these chapters only take a few hours to write I want to keep my updates steady and I have final exams coming up. Ugh! That means that I'm going to be studying my butt off. The first one is a French exam in two days. How will I survive? I think I'll update right after the exam. So Friday night. S'at good with everybody? Reana~*~ 


	4. Close Call

~*~All righty then. The next chapter is here and now we're actually going somewhere. Where are we going? Well read and find out! Anzu and Honda make an appearance in this chapter, but only briefly. They will most likely be back. Depends on if you guys really want them in. Warning, I'm not overly fond of Anzu . . . . Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
First I took a huge bite out of my third burger, then a sip of coke to wash it down, and next a big bite of hotdog! Even though it was my fourth it still tasted great! Don't get me wrong! I was taking my mission very seriously. From behind my burgers and hotdogs I was keeping a very close eye on the people around me.  
/It's not fair that Jounouchi gets to chow down on burgers while we're stuck sucking his blood!\ Malik whined.  
/Y - your actually . . . .\ Ryou, who was obviously disgusted, left his sentence hanging.  
/It's the flea's instincts! I can't ignore them! It's not my fault I jumped on a vein!\  
/You guys are sick!\ I told them, not really caring that my friends were drinking my blood. What I did care about was my lack of food. I had polished off the burger and hotdog! Good thing I had sense enough to stay close to the food table.  
/Jounochi, that will be your fourth burger, your fifth hotdog and the third time you've refilled your coke!\  
Damn Kaiba and his eagle eyes. /Hey, bird boy. Quit watching me and start looking for the Controller's board meeting.\  
/I am. I'm the only one doing anything on this mission.\  
"Hi there!"  
I turned around. What I saw was completely unexpected. Standing in front of me was one of the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had short brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a nice figure too. "H - hi!" I managed to stutter. For some reason, even though I had all ready drank two cokes, my mouth was extremely dry.  
/Who are you talking to?\ Ryou asked.  
/I dunno but his blood is moving a lot faster now.\  
/What's happening Jounochi?\ questioned Yami seriously. /Have you found something?\  
/Have I ever!\  
Puzzled, Ryou asked. /What does he mean by that?\  
Kaiba supplied them with the answer. /Wheeler's found himself a girl.\  
The girl that I had 'found', smiled sweetly. "Your new here, aren't you?"  
Ok! If I were a normal teenage boy, what would I say? Dammit! Why couldn't she be a dog! She'd a woof, I'd say woof, we might sniff each others butts for a few minutes . . . . not at all complicated! "Yah. I've never been here before."  
/All right this is officially unfair! No flirting on missions!\ Malik raged.  
Yami agreed completely. /Jounochi remember, your talking to an alien slug who wants to infest your body!\  
Why? My body can't possible compare with that one! But Yami was right. /Ya ya, I got it!\ I answered irritably. She was an genius parasite who had managed to get a good looking host. And the only reason she was talking to me was because she wanted to stick one of her own kind in my ear and control me. Why did he have to remind me of that anyway? My disappointment must have shown on my face because the girl said,  
"What's wrong? Cheer up! We're all going inside for a movie later on! Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"  
"Uhhhh, sure." I answered, feeling incredibly stupid.  
"My names Anzu, by the way."  
"I'm Jounochi . . . ." What was my last name again? It didn't matter anyway, because Anzu grabbed my hand a fairly dragged me over to where a group of teenage Controllers were sitting on the park benches. I was introduced, they were introduced. We didn't sniff butts though - which was perfect ok by me. They talked and I pretended like I was a kid interested in hanging out and making friends. It was hard. These alien slugs could act more human that me! And I had been born a human! More than once I realized that my tongue was hanging out the side of my mouth. At least I wasn't wagging my feet for lack of a tail! Man it was nice to be normal, or at least it was nice to act normal.  
A guy named Honda checked his watch. "It's ten after eight. We should be starting the movie soon."  
If I had been eating a hotdog at that moment I would have choked and died. "What time is it?!"  
Honda gave me a curious look. "Ten after eight. Why?"  
I swore and jumped to my feet, startling everyone around me.  
/Human excuse! Give them an excuse for leaving you idiot!\ Kaiba snapped sharply, reminding everyone that he was still there.  
"Uhhh, sorry. But it's, um, I'm late for something. My parents are expecting me. Gotta go!" I hauled ass outta there, leaving behind me some very startled Controllers.  
/Jounochi what's happening?!\ Yami demanded. /I've only got three minutes left to demorph!\  
There was a moment of silence as Yami let this sink in. Then, /Kaiba! Find Jou a place to demorph! Now!\  
/There! Just beyond the swings and up by the school is a sort of indent. It leads to some doors. Just stay in there and duck down so no one in the windows can see you.\  
/Got it!\ I flung myself into the place Kaiba had pointed out and rapidly demorphed. Soon I was a golden furred mongrel standing in a pile of shredded clothes. /Sorry about that, Kaiba.\ I apologized, nudging them off to the side.  
/I wouldn't have worn them again anyway.\  
Jerk! I was about to retort but then something caught my attention. My ears were picking up human voices.  
/Jou -\ /Everyone shut up!\ This was it! I could hear them clearly. Praise my dog ears! A pair of yeerks with some rank were talking about the Visser Three's new plans.  
"The contract has all ready been signed. Within days our product will be out on the market and hundreds of us will infest these humans!"  
"What about the andalite bandits?" The yeerks think that we're Andalites trying to save the humans. They don't know what or who we are.  
"Visser Three has kept this an absolute secret until now. The final stage in his plan is to infest the CEO of the company. Then yeerks will be delivered through the new gaming system that the Kaiba Corp. is marketing." "Yeah, I've heard about this Seto Kaiba." The voices were growing fainter. "and of course Visser will keep his andalite body and give the CEO to someone else . . . . ." There was no real point in listening any longer. They yeerks were just going to argue about who was the most likely candidate to be chosen for Kaiba's body.  
/Jounochi? What's happening?\  
I probably should have responded to Yuugi. But I was still getting over the shock of what I had heard. They were going after Kaiba! If they caught him Visser Three would find all of us! Earth would have no hope!  
"Well well well. What have we here?"  
I twisted around. Standing behind me was Anzu, Honda, and thier group of friends. Each of them carried yeerk weapons that could kill me before I had time to speak.  
"Are you going to come peacefully andalite? Or do we have to stun you and drag you to Visser Three?" Anzu gave a cute sneer, and aimed her weapon at me, setting it on the lowest possible setting.  
Of course! They wanted to control me. They wouldn't kill me, though I would welcome death before a yeerk. In answer I bared my teeth and let out a menacing growl.  
/JOUNOCHI!\ Yami shouted in my head. /ANSWER ME!\  
/Yeerks! I'm caught! I can't get around them!\  
They came towards me, each one of them sneering and dreaming of the rewards they would get when they turned one of the andalite bandits over to Visser Three. They were all so focused on thier prey they didn't notice that they were targeted by a predator themselves. Kaiba swooped out of the sky. He didn't screech or let out a warning of any kind. They didn't know they were under attack until Kaiba was carrying away thier faces in his talons, spilling blood all over the ground. /Run you idoit!\  
For once, I obeyed without question. Screw destroying the yeerk pool! Screw getting our clothes back! I was outta there!  
  
A while later we all sat back at Kaiba's house. I was lying on the floor, recovering from my near capture. Malik and Ryou shared the couch. Yuugi was in his regular chair and Kaiba was sitting at his desk glaring at each of us in turn. As far as they knew, this mission had been a total loss. They hadn't heard the Controllers, they didn't know what Visser Three was planning. If they had, they wouldn't be complaining about the loss of thier clothes and having had to go home and change.  
"Well that was a total waste of time!" Malik grumbled. "We didn't find out anything."  
"Don't be so sure. Jou found something." The smart one who figured this out was Ryou. "That's why you told us to shut up, right Jou?  
I merely flicked my ear. What was I going to tell them? Ya guys, the yeerks are targeting Kaiba now. What the Hell are we gonna do about it? No, this was a little more serious than that. They couldn't catch Kaiba or else. . . .  
"He heard something." Ryou nodded, when I didn't answer.  
"Tell us you dumb mutt!" snapped the target himself. "Quit being such an idiot! Just because you were nearly caught doesn't give you the right to wimp out! Cry on your own time!"  
Stupid jerk! Like hell if I wanted to tell them now! But then again, like hell if I had a choice.  
Suddenly the room was, to me and my doggie senses only, trembling and rocking with bursts of shadow energy. When the shaking was over I found myself the target of three piercing glares. Bakura, Marik and Yami had taken over. They wanted answers. My tail wanted to hide between my legs. With a tremendous amount of will-power I managed to keep it curled up beside me.  
"You little idiot! Tell us what you heard!" Sometimes Bakura's lack of grace astounded me.  
"Bakura!" Yami snapped, warning the former tomb robber to back off.  
"Your not going to let your pet keep his secret, are you Pharaoh?" Bakura demanded, barely hiding hid contempt. "It'll be the end of the world that I want to take over!"  
Marik's gaze was locked with mine. A smile played on his lips. "No matter how much he wants to keep his secrets, I think that we could get him to talk."  
/Would you all shut up all ready!\ I snapped. /I'll tell you when I'm damned good and ready!\  
"And when will that be? After some dog treats and a belly rub?" Bakura sneered.  
"Maybe he needs to be taken for a walk." Marik volunteered.  
"Stop it!" Yami commanded in an attempt to restore order.  
It didn't work. Soon he, Marik, and Bakura were shouting at each other and at me.  
I paid no attention to thier words. Instead I turned my attention to the one who had given up and gone back to typing. /Whatcha doin', Kaiba?\ I asked in private though speech.  
"I'm working on a deal. My company is marketing a new gaming system. A virtual dueling helmet - "  
I didn't hear the rest of Kaiba's words. Every sound was drowned out by my echoing yell that was reinforced by my loud barks. /STOP!!!!!!\  
Kaiba glared. "What the -"  
/Your thier next target!\ Nothing like a little pressure to help you spill your guts. /There are yeerks hiding in your new gaming system! They are somehow going to infect the human kids who play them! The yeerks will have total control of the next generation of humans! That's thier plan! And all that remains to complete it is to enslave YOU!\  
  
~*~Not all missions will be this, ummmmm, laid back? Is that the term I'm looking for? But anyway that's the yeerks plan! Yup, that's the problem here. Or at least, that's our FIRST problem! But how will Kaiba react to being targeted? Well, I decided that I'd post two chapters this time so you can just skip ahead and find out! But don't forget to review on this one!! Thanks! Reana~*~ 


	5. Dismissed

~*~Ooooooooo. Let's see what Kaiba's gonna do! Weeee I had fun writing this!! The things you think of when you are bored in math class. I kept saying to myself, "At least I'm not a dog. At least I'm not a dog." But then I wondered what it would be like to be a dog. And then I though of how I need to write this fic. And well, I had a big assignment due, and I only meant to write a few sentences - but I ended up writing all math class and all lunch hour. Opps! M'I bad? Had I not had art class in fourth period I probably would have wrote for all that class too! Lol! Read and enjoy! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bakura gave the control to Ryou and stepped out of thier body to listen. His hikari was the first one to get over the shock. "W - what are we going to do? If they catch him . . . ."  
We all know what would happen. "They won't catch him." Yami promised. He was the only dark still in control. Marik had also left Malik in charge of thier body while he listened as a spirit.  
"How the hell are we supposed to pull this off?" Malik demanded. "We don't even know when they plan to attack."  
"Yes we do." Yami and Kaiba were locked in a very impressive staring contest. "The introduction and demonstration of your new product next Friday, right Kaiba?" Of course Yuugi's Grandpa would be going and had invited Yuugi. That's how he had found out.  
Kaiba didn't answer, he only glared. Not that we needed his confirmation anyway. Yami had figured it out.  
"We can count on that being the time. Kaiba will go up to demonstrate his new product and either he'll be yeerked when he puts the helmet on or they'll grab him before he goes up. Most likely before he goes up, they wouldn't risk having Kaiba go crazy on stage and start screaming about a slug in his helmet. They will have Mokuba demonstrate . . . . " He didn't even bother to finish his sentance; everyone knew what he meant. Both Kaiba and Mokuba were in danger.  
/So how are we going to protect him?\ I asked.  
"Your not."  
We all turned to stare at Kaiba. "I can protect my brother - and myself - without your help. Get out."  
Silence.  
I should have expected this! Mokuba was in danger. Kaiba was going to get stubborn and irrational. Fast. /Kaiba, you -\  
"GET OUT!"  
Everyone knew better than to argue when he shouted like that. Yami, Ryou, and Marik got up and began walking to the door. I stayed. Like I said everyone knew better, but I was a little more stubborn that everyone else. If Kaiba got yeerked, that was it. /Look Kaiba. The -\  
"Get the hell out of here, Jou! NOW!"  
Ok, I was intimidated. I turned and began to slowly make my way to the door when who should come bounding in but Mokuba.  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba had been aiming for Seto, but quickly rerouted himself when he saw me. "Yuugi you brought your dog!"  
My puppy instincts kicked in full blast! I. WAS. HAPPY!!!!!!!!! Man, do I love this Mokuba! He gives me belly rubs and plays tag and lets me give him kisses and everything! I mean, if we had both been human, or even if he had known that I was actually, well, me - then we would both be freaked out. But to him I was just Yuugi's dog; named after his deceased best friend.  
"Down Jou! Down boy!"  
I, of course, didn't listen and Mokuba had to push me off. Then he reached down, took off one of his socks, and offered me the dirty end. I grabbed it in my mouth. I know, I know, that's disgusting. But like I said, my dog instincts had taken over and dogs just love tug-of-war! But before we could even put a good rip in the sock Kaiba spoke,  
"Yuugi, call your mongrel off! And Mokuba don't let the dog chew on your socks. You have no idea wear it's mouth has been.  
"Aw, Seto!" Mokuba whined.  
"Come on Jou." Yuugi called, giving a little whistle. Normally he wouldn't insult me by whistling, but he obviously wanted to get going.  
/I'll stay here and talk some sense into Kaiba.\ I told him, searching for an excuse to stay and play with Mokuba. With a playful snarl I shook my head and tempted Mokuba with the sock.  
"Jounochi!" Yuugi shouted. "Come!"  
I didn't have to look up to see Seto sneer. But I wasn't ready to leave yet. Mokuba was still with me!  
The young boy reached down and took the sock from me. "B - bye Jou! We'll play later!" He promised, scratching me behind the ears.  
Did I mention that I love this kid - and being scratched behind the ears? It's a dog thing. But I had been sent away. Reluctantly I let my four paws carry me out into the hall. The others followed me.  
Once the door had been shut and we had walked a suitable ways down the hallway the snide remarks began. "Y'know. I think that Jounochi's becoming more canine than human." Ryou frowned.  
"Ya," Malik sneered. "He slobbered all over Mokuba like a pro!"  
Yuugi sighed and addressed my canine rear. "Jou, why do you do that?" He made a face. "Chewing on that dirty sock - ugh!"  
Dog instincts people! Your animorphs too! You should know! Pht! I really hope they liked talking to my ass because I wasn't going to turn around and answer them!  
Once outside Malik and Ryou turned and began walking towards thier apartments, while Yuugi made for the Game Shop. "Hey! Jounochi! Where are you going?" Yuugi called, still talking to my butt. I was headed in the opposite direction of him. I had been insulted! He had made a fool outta me in front of everyone! No. Not a fool. A whining, obedient puppy. Just like Kaiba always said. My sharp ears caught Yuugi's small sigh. "Please Jounochi! I'm really sorry, but we had to get out of there! Kaiba needs some time alone to sort this out. We all do."  
So go be alone! I'm not stopping you.  
"Grandpa is out a 'gamers convention'" Yuugi's voice was heavy with sarcasm. His Grandpa was probably at the sharing right now. His yeerk needed to stock up on kandrona. "The house is all mine for a few hours and the shop is closed."  
I must have a really nice ass for Yuugi to keep talking to it like this. "And I figured I'd order take out scince I haven't chowed down on burgers like you did."  
Take out! Ah damn tail! Stop wagging!  
"I figured we could order pizza or something. Maybe watch a movie. I'll tell Grandpa I'm watching you for a friend again. But if you don't want to come . . . ." Yuugi's footsteps carried him away from me.  
I tried to stand firm! Honestly I did. But it was TAKE OUT!!! I love takeout! Especially when someone else is buying! /Yuugi, buddy! Wait for me!\  
  
As delicious as take out is, I didn't eat very much. I guess those burgers and hot dogs filled me up more than I thought!  
I had morphed human to eat, and scince neither me or Yuugi really wanted me to come to the supper table naked, I was wearing boxers and a bathrobe. It was the only thing in the Mouto household that fit me! After our first few slices we had migrated from the table to Yuugi's bedroom. I was collapsed on the bed, enjoying my full stomach and the cool breeze that was blowing in Yuugi's window.  
Yuugi was sitting on his bedroom floor with a box of half eaten pizza. He was shoveling the greasy pie into his mouth and chewing only minimally before swallowing. Evidently Yuugi was really hungry. He inhaled one slice and moved onto the next, devouring it just as fast. On the floor in front of him sat an English essay that was due the next day. Suddenly he dropped the slice of half devoured pizza he was holding and began to scribbled words down on the paper. He wrote faster and faster, and ceased to consult his textbook for help. It was amazing that the paper hadn't started fire!  
"Yuugi!"  
"WHAT?!" Yuugi shouted, his head snapping up to fix me with an angry glare. His forehead was shining with perspiration. He needed to take a break.  
"It's homework, man! Chill! It's not the end of the world if you don't get it done."  
"Maybe not the end of your world! Your a dog! What do you care about homework and school! Your life is scratching your fleas, I've got a future to think about!"  
Ok, maybe you don't think that's such a harsh retort, he didn't swear or insult me or my parents; but that cut me deep. Ok, as far as being a dog goes I don't have a bad life, in fact I've got it great. But I miss being human; having family, even if they didn't care about me. I missed doing things with my friends for fun, not hanging out with my fellow freaks for missions. I missed having a real life, instead of spending my days stalking yeerks. Ya, that remark stung. I got up off the bed and headed for the door.  
"No wait! Jounochi I -"  
"Forget it, Yuug. You were right. We all need some time alone to sort this out. I'll catch ya later." The door shut behind me and I peeled of the robe and boxers in the hallway. Within seconds I was back in gold fur, canine senses and everything - including my hearing.  
In his bedroom Yuugi was choking on sobs and doing his best not to cry. "I snapped on my best friend! I agree to a mass murder and the only reason I didn't commit it was because Jou got caught before we could search for the yeerk pool! Yami what's happening to me?"  
"We have to do this, Yuugi! If we don't, the world is doomed."  
"Face it Yami! How can five freaks in one city save the world from invading aliens! We're outnumber ten thousand to five!"  
"We just have to keep fighting, Aibou! The Andalites will come, Elfangor told us that. We just have to hang on till then and do whatever we can to slow down the yeerks take over."  
"But it all seems so hopeless!"  
"I know."  
My padded feet carried me quietly down the stairs. I ran into some trouble with the door, but managed to get it open by morphing human for just a few seconds. Then once again I had for feet and a tail that now hung low. I really didn't need to hear that. Even Yuugi was losing hope. How much longer could we hold on? Damned Andalites! Why weren't they here? Why wouldn't they come and save Earth. They just dumped it on the shoulders of five teenage kids with enough to worry about all ready!  
It was late. Looks like I'd be spending tonight on the streets. At least I was well fed. I'd head for the park. I could sleep in the bushes. Or the sand box was a very comfortable place. But first a drink from the wishing fountain. The water tasted like copper. But there wasn't much other choice.  
It wasn't long before I had quenched my thirst and settled back down in the bushes. Tomorrow I was going to see Kaiba. Even if I had break in as a beetle! Me and him were going to have a talk.  
  
~*~I probally shouldn't have updated so quickly - but I just can't resist! I am writing the eigth chapter so I am way ahead of all of you! I just wish you could read it! And you will - eventually. All right. I have finals so I decided to set the date for my next update. Since I'm studying and not writing as much setting a specific date will keep me from updating everything and then making everyone wait decades while I write more. Today is Sunday. My next update will be on Wednesday. Is that good for everyone? Ok! See ya then! Reana.~*~ 


	6. Break In

~*~WEEEEEEEE!!! LIFE IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Y'see I have final exams this week as I told you guys, right? Well I had one today, but it got canceled! And my final yesterday was cancelled too!!!!!! Because it is to cold for the busses to run and almost everyone in my school is a bus kid! Weeeeee! It's rescheduled for Friday! This is like bounce-off-the- wall-happy-joy-joy-goodness ppl!!! I am now totally inspired to write!!! And so here is a filler I came up with myself! Mission Impossible! Jou shall carry my bounce-off-the-wall-happy-joy-joy-goodness to Kaiba! Enjoy! Because shortly after this things are gonna get serious. Trust me. I'm writing chapter ten right now. Reana.~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ok. I'll admit this up front. I suck at planning ahead. Hence why I was sitting outside of Kaiba's mansion staring up at it's huge walls wondering what the heck I was gonna do. I mean, I've been an animorph for a few months now. Shouldn't I just be able to snap my fingers and come up with a plan? No way. Seto was the plan maker of our group, and it was him I was trying to reach - against his will. Yup, this was a big undertaking for such a little puppy like me. But I was feeling optimistic this fine morning. A little kid had brought me breakfast in bed. Well, actually, to be totally honest she accidentally dropped her ice-cream cone on my head while trying to pet me - but that was close enough. I had been sleeping in my bushes when she did this so it counts as breakfast in bed or room service or whatever. Looking at the intimidating mansion in front of me I wondered if Kaiba had had breakfast in bed too. I'd have to ask him about it when I got in. Speaking of getting in . . . .  
I had to trot around the entire mansion before I found a place by some garbage cans where I could morph. Looking up at the sky I tried to decide which bird to take. I ended up fixing on being a robin. I had collected the poor bird's DNA after rescuing it from a cat, then I gave it to some nice kid for safe keeping; it had a broken wing and hopefully the little girl I had chosen was a nice human. Even though the bird I had acquired had a broken wing I wouldn't have one. Injuries don't come with the DNA you acquire.  
I pictured the little bird in my head and concentrated on that image. I still don't know how my body does it, but it began to melt. My bones became hollow and crumpled. My organs squeezed themselves down to the size of peas. Then came the feathers. I was now about half of my original size when suddenly my fur shrunk back into my body and I was left a strange, twisted, furless creature that couldn't make up it's mind whether to be a canine or a bird. But soon I saw tattoo-like feather patterns appear on my skin. The red feathers on my chest looked really cool! Then they became real and soon I was a robin, flapping it's way into the air.  
Now, Kaiba may be the best flier, but if he was the best then I was second best. Flying was something I did regularly when stalking yeerks. Now I let my little bird brain take over, while the part of my brain which was still human took some time out to think. 'Ok, I need a plan.' Kaiba obviously wouldn't have left his window open for me. Breaking into his mansion might be tricky. 'I know! I'll go hang around by the door for a few hours and then - shit!' My bird brain was panicking. It was insane! I could barely control myself. Panic! Fly! Hide! My prey-bird senses where telling me I was in danger. And so I was.  
Circling high about me was an eagle. A golden eagle. A very familiar golden eagle.  
'Kaiba!' I thought, but didn't call to him. It had to be him! All eagles look a little fierce and arrogant, but Kaiba's piercing glare was unforgettable and it was fixed on me. Instead of hauling tail feather outta there like I should have I few over, perched on the branch of a tree and watched. 'What is he doing? Didn't he see me morph?'  
If he did he didn't let on. He just circled around the house. Sometimes a thermal would carry him up a little ways and then he would slowly circle back down. It was sad. Sometimes he would drift a little off to the side, like he wanted to leave, but then was drawn back inevitably to the house; almost like an invisible rope or bond held him there.  
Surprisingly enough I was able to make the connection. There was a bond holding him there, of a sort. It was his bond with Mokuba, his only family. Kaiba wanted to fly away. If only for a little while to think. But with him and Mokuba as the yeerks main targets he wouldn't leave his brother unprotected. So he circled the house. Thinking and protecting and feeling a little of the freedom he couldn't fully have.  
Had I been human, I would have sighed. I really picked a lousy time to come here! But, Kaiba needed someone to knock some sense into him. Still, I couldn't go robin. He knew I was here! So I picked myself up, and flew away. His cold glare followed me all the way out of sight. And believe me, eagles have excellent sight so I had to go far.  
'Well that was pointless' I grumbled to myself once I was back in fur. Now I had to start all over again. And from like ten blocks away! But as what? Hmmmm.  
The park I was in was pretty uninspiring. Nothing of interest. Nothing at all - except for that cat over there! The fat orange tabby! By the tree!  
Canine instincts! This park had just gotten way more interesting! Muhahahahaha! I got up and tore after the tabby cat. Several of the little kids around us screamed and I was called a bad dog over and over again. But who cared! The only thing that mattered was the orange streak in front of me. Then the orange streak pulled a very impressive move. It zoomed straight up into the air.  
THUNK!!!!!  
Ouch! Stupid tree! After shaking my head I glared up at the offending tree. Hiding in it's leafy branches was the orange tabby. It was laughing at me - in it's own, catty type way. It may have been pointless, but I felt obligated to bark at it for about ten minutes before leaving. 'Stupid smartass cat.' This day was getting better and better. How was I supposed to have any fun with that feline when it was hiding up a tree? Did it expect me to come up there? Sorry, but that tree-climbing business is a feline thing. Plus, that trunk was even taller than the one at Kaiba's!  
Bingo! We have our morph! I had never acquired a cat morph before! And Kaiba knew all my morphs so he wouldn't think anything of a cat wandering around. And if a dog just happened to chase me up the tree at Kaiba's place . . . .  
Oh yeah. I was a genius! Getting a cat wasn't all that difficult. I wandered up the street for about an hour before finding a little girl playing with her kitten on her front step. She got a little scared when I "borrowed" her kitten. I got a little scared when I felt the dog instincts kick in, I wasn't sure if I could control them. Not that I wanted to kill the kitten - but my idea of playing with it was a little rough for that baby. Still I fought off my urge to toss around the squirming furry ball and acquired the kitten's DNA. It went limp when I acquired it of course. The animals always do. Almost as if they were drifting off to sleep. I decided to wait until it started squirming again till I gave it back to the little girl. Y'know, in case she got the idea that I had killed it. I ended up getting a scratch on the nose and a very harsh lecture from the girl and her pet, but I had also got the DNA.  
I morphed in an empty alley. It wasn't till I was a little kitten wandering around in the big city that I realised how far it was to Kaiba's house when your legs weren't even as tall as a spoon. Also, it wasn't till I was a kitten that I realised how much children love to catch and keep little kitties. I mean, they had played with me when I was a dog, but rarely did they pick me up and take me home. I was abducted a grand total of four times before I had even reached Kaiba's street.  
'Ok, now I think I'll have a quick rest before I go find that dog.' Unfortunately for me that wasn't how it worked. The dog found me and for the first time in my life I was the blur being chased. To bad there weren't any of those kids from the park to scream "bad dog! Leave the kitty alone!". Maybe this guy was a little more sensitive than me. Still, everything was going according to plan.  
I streaked down the street, a very happy canine on my tail. 'That's right, come with me.' Nimbly I leapt through the metal bars of the gate of Kaiba mansion and continued running across the lawn. This was one of the things I had over looked in my planning. The dog couldn't get through the bars. I had lost my reason to leap up a tree. Damn! Run anyway! And so I did. I ran till I came around to the tree, and then I ran straight up it.  
Once I was settled in it's branches I pretended to look around for the dog, hissing and spitting for good measure. While searching for the dog I accidentally spotted the eagle, and the window that had been left open for it. It was high above me, on the top floor. One of the tallest branches of the tree was reaching for it. Yes! A way in!  
Forgetting about the eagle flying in circles above my head I began to climb. With thier long sharp claws and agile bodies it's no wonder that cats are the masters of tree climbing. The rough bark was just perfect for sinking those sharp nails into. It wasn't long before the top of the tree was my position and dangerous was my situation. The tops of tree's are very wobbly, even if your a cat.  
'Don't fall! Oh dear god! Please don't let me fall!' I pleaded to myself and to whatever god could help me. I was crouched low to the branch I was sitting on, gripping it for all I was worth. Underneath me, my support rocked back and forth in a gentle warning. The ground was so far away! Even the cat in me was terrified. I couldn't help it. I let out a pitiful whine that could be heard for miles. I was stuck.  
Just in front of me was my only chance of saving myself. It was the open window. I would have to jump for it.  
Like I said before, I suck at planning things. I might had planned my jump and given myself even half a chance of reaching it - but I suck at that kinda thing. It was my only chance of living so I just jumped. I was sailing through the air, but not very far. I hadn't had anything stable to push off of. I didn't even come close. I fell. The ground rushed up eagerly to met me. My high pitched wail was probably heard by the neighboring city. I was going to die!!!!!  
Suddenly sharp talons caught me and lifted my up into the air. /Stay away from here, mutt.\  
Kaiba! He saved me! /In case you haven't noticed, Kaiba. I'm a cat!\  
  
/Your an idiot.\  
He had me there. I was the one who had gotten stuck in a tree not him. /Ya. I mean I nearly killed myself trying to talk to you!\  
Kaiba didn't answer.  
It was dumb, but for a few second I though I might have gotten through to him. /So are you going to talk to me now?\ I pressed.  
/No.\  
The talons released me and I was thrown roughly onto the pavement outside of the Kaiba mansion walls. /Go home, mutt. I won't save you next time.\ the eagle warned my as it flapped away.  
I glared after him furiously. Ok I had just risked one of my nine lives to talk with that jerk! He was not going to ditch me that easily! It was time to take the direct approach.  
  
~*~Lol! Wondering what the direct approach is? Well you'll just have to wait and see! Next chapter Jounochi is actually going to get into the house, dun't worry. The direct approach works quite nicely. And it's fun too! This was just a filler so that my story wouldn't get to complicated to fast, but now I see that this is a necessary filler. You'll see! Next update's on Friday! ^_~ Reana~*~ 


	7. Katsuya's Style

~*~I call this chapter 'The Direct Approach' or 'Katsuya's Style'! Hehe! Go Jounochi!!!! We've still got plenty of bounce-off-the-walls-happy-joy- joy-goodness to spread! Lets go! Kaiba we're coming for you! ^_~ Don't worry! I'll get serious again soon. But I wanted to have a funny filler before I go all Jakeish-serious-leader on you. I promise you after this filler(which should only take this and the next chapter) things are going to get very serious very fast. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was a fairly slim dog, so unlike the mongrel that had chased me I could walk right through the bars of Kaiba's gate. Kaiba himself was watching me, through the piercing eyes of a eagle; the fur on the back of my neck practically stood on end! The tingly feeling that you get when someone is watching your ever move is not a pleasant one. I didn't care that Kaiba was watching me though, I was through with trying be sneaky. Bakura was sneaky. Malik was subtle. Yuugi was unobtrusive. Me and Kaiba were both direct - though I was much more reckless than him(not to mention better lookin'). Hence why I was going on this self appointed, possibly life-threatening mission. I was breaking into the Kaiba mansion; in my own body. Well, that is to say, my own dog body.  
I trotted up the driveway of Kaiba's mansion and up the stairs to the imposing front doors. Cooly I sat down and looked skyward. /All right Kaiba, are you going to come down here and talk to me, or I am I going to have to use force?\  
/What are you talking about mutt?\ Kaiba snapped venoumously.  
/Answer the question! We can chat over a burger.\ Kaiba's treat of course. Maybe I could convince Kaiba to bring Mokuba to the park, then we could all play Frisbee!!!!! /I want talk about what we're going to do about your situation. Cooperate or I'll get rough.\ I also wanted to eat and play with his little brother.  
/Get out of here Wheeler! Now! Or I'll rip of your canine face!\ By that he meant "no". Looks like I was going to do this the hard way.  
The doorbell was high up. But I managed to ring it by standing on my back paws and pressing it with my nose. Then I gravely backed up a few steps and prepared to put the only part of my plan I had thought of into action.  
/What are -\  
Kaiba was cut off as suddenly the door opened and I let out a shockingly loud bark. The butler who had opened the door stared at me in absolute amazement - then cried out in horror as I jumped right on top of him, knocking him to the ground!  
/I'm in!!!\ I cheered, giving the nice door-opening-fellow a friendly lick and tearing off through the house, my tail wagging like mad.  
/Wheeler!\ Was all Kaiba could scream in my head. He obviously hadn't expected this.  
I let my wild laughter ring through his mind! This was great! I was tearing all over Kaiba's mansion being chased by half of his staff. It was so much fun! This was way better than being at the park! 'Now,' I thought looking ahead of me. 'the hall splits into two here, which one do I take? Choices, choices.' I didn't have the time to stop and smell around for the stairs so I waited till I was so close it was almost to late to turn, then I braked and pushed off to the right. Now, normally I would have been launched around the corner and what ever was behind me would hit the wall but. . . .  
WOMPH!!!!  
My paws couldn't grip the floor, it was extremely slippery and hard to run on without runners. So instead, when attempted to turn I only managed to fall on my tail and slide into the wall. 'Ouch!' I thought shaking myself and getting up. Why couldn't all mansions just had paved floors! Or better yet - grass floors! Great stuff for running on, grass. But there wasn't much time to think about grass carpeted floors, I was being hunted.  
Soon the group of butlers and maids caught up with me. I jumped on one of them for fun, and then tore off down another hallway. My new friends followed me enthusiastically; though their enthusiasm was probably inspired by thier fear of Kaiba finding out I was here rather than from thier excitement at having me to play with. Oh well.  
This time I slowed down as I leapt around the approaching corner, but not enough to spare the boy I knocked into. Mokuba was thrown to the ground as he and I collided.  
"Jounochi!"  
/Mokuba!\ I cheered, letting Kaiba knew who I had found.  
Kaiba didn't answer, but his little brother was chattering away happily now about how we could play tug-of-war with Seto gone and how I was such a smart puppy. He was also scratching me behind the ear, which was extremely nice! Unfortunately I couldn't stay. Kaiba was probably on his way downstairs and I had to keep moving. If he found me now, I wouldn't have time to think up the rest of the plan I had put into action.  
'Sorry, Mokuba. Maybe next time.' I sighed, giving the giggling boy some apologetic kisses. Seconds later my group of playmates rounded the corner; I barked and bounded off down the hallway. 'Now to lose 'em.' It didn't take long to ditch my friends, not in a house as big as Kaiba's. A few left turns, and a right here and there. The problem was that in the process of losing them I had also lost myself. Yup, looking around me I had no idea where I was.  
Now y'see that might have been huge trouble if I were a human, but I was a dog. I simply sniffed around till I reached the stairs. Jumped up I pushed the door open with my paws, then cautiously listened for the sound of someone tearing down the steps. There wasn't a sound. Where was Kaiba anyway? This was his house. I mean, meeting him would be a bad thing seeing as I still didn't have the rest of my plan, but at the same time I hadn't expected to avoid him for so long.  
Once I reached the top of the stairs I encountered a problem. The door was one that you had to pull open, not push. That is a big issue when you have paws and not hands. /Kaiba? Um, could you come open the door for me?\ I asked, keeping the though almost unreadable.  
No response. Probably a good thing to. Not being able to open a door was just a little embarrassing - but having to beg help from Kaiba would destroy my pride and humiliate me past the point of return! I could morph human and just turn the handle, but that would mean I would have to spend whatever time it took to open that door as a human. A human without fur - or clothes. Nope! I was going to have to work with this entire 'pulling door' thing.  
The door wasn't a heavy one, so when after about ten minutes of concentration and effort I managed to turn the handle with my paws, it stayed open and I was able to push it wide open with my nose and enter the highest floor of Kaiba mansion. Kaiba and Mokuba's bedrooms.  
Of course the entire floor couldn't be only two rooms, so the other doors that didn't lead to thier bedrooms were very mysterious and tempting. There is something about a closed door that is just enchanting, but there is something about a closed door that you've never opened that is almost irresistible! Almost. When you were expecting your 6'2 rival to some storming in after you at any second the doors lose some of thier appeal.  
Kaiba's bedroom door was open a crack. Good! One handle turned was enough for one day. Nervously I used my snout to push it open. /Hello?\ It was empty. The relief that came then was overwhelming. Kicking the door closed behind me I trotted inside. Kaiba obviously hadn't flow in yet. Great! That meant if I just stayed here he would come to me when he was ready. And I would have some time to decide what I was going to say.  
Without thinking I leapt up onto Kaiba's bed. It had been made that morning and was very smooth and very inviting. Just as I settled into a comfortable position an image of Kaiba bursting into his bedroom and seeing a flea-bitten mutt lying in his bed flashed through my head. Maybe this wasn't the best place to be. So I tried the floor. That was no good. I wasn't going to have Kaiba come in and see me cringing on the floor! I couldn't sit in a chair! Fleas. I couldn't sit on the bed! Fleas. I couldn't play with anything - not even that very chewable leather shoe I could smell hiding in Kaiba's closet! Bad dog. There was no room for a canine here! 'Luckily for me I have other options. Kaiba would probably prefer talking to a human anyway.'  
Closet doors are so much easier to open than doors with handles. They just push open. I made a crack big enough for me to slip inside, then entered the dark little space. The air was heavy with the smell of leather. Being that I was a dog, I couldn't help but drool. Everything in here smelled extremely chewable!  
To save the pair of boots beside me I immediately morphed human. My long nose squished back into my face and my sense of smell was temporarily killed. My fur disappeared, shrinking back into my skin with a disturbing sfffft sound, and once again I was left with bare skin. Bare skin; a thing I was born with, but no longer felt comfortable in. My bones grew and bent in different directions and the crunching of them was heard even by my new human ears. Last to go was my tail; it shrunk into my human rear and became nothing more than a stumpy bone. When the morph was finished I fumbled clumsily in the dark for the light switch. There!  
Light flooded into the room and my mouth fell open in shock. I was standing in a large walk in closet, facing a full length mirror and rows of trench coats, leather pants, shirts and buckles.  
"Well, can't have Kaiba walk in and find me naked." I told myself, snatching a pair of leather pants. "I'll just borrow something to wear."  
Even when I had been fully human, what I wore had been one of the least important issues to me. My school uniform worked for basically everything and if not then it was just jeans and a tee shirt. But I was dead bored, and Kaiba's closest was looking extremely fun. So I started pulling trench coats and buckles off the shelves and dressing myself up. It was then I discovered the how great it feels to wear a trench coat. To have those intimidating folds of leather flair out behind you. To watch with satisfaction as the cool looking studs gleamed wickedly in the light. Or to have the high collars cover the bottom of your face so all people get to see is your intimidating glare - it's no wonder Kaiba is so high on himself! It was the evil, trench coats and thier ability to make you feels so damn cool! I wanted one! I also discovered that I talk to myself a lot when I'm a human and there is no one else to chat with . . . .  
"Oh yeah! Lookin' hot Jou-boy." I gave myself a sly wink for the hell of it. My pants, I had stuck to wearing one pair of pants, were tight leather. Actually they were very tight seeing as Kaiba was a bit skinnier than me, I had also kept to the red shirt I had found. It was one of the few colored shirts Seto owned; but even though I hadn't changed my pants or shirt I had switched trench coats about twenty times now. Still, the one I was wearing just now was one I had put on over and over again. It was black leather, like my pants, with silver studs and a huge red dragon on the back. "I don't know why Kaiba doesn't wear this one. It's way cooler than his white coat. And - heyyyyyyy! Lets see this one!"  
What had caught my eye was a ice blue coat with several chains on it. Very intimidating. With a different colored shirt it might look good on me. I tested it. Nope! Had to be the red dragon trench coat. Carefully hanging the coat back in it's place I eagerly slipped into my favorite of Kaiba's clothes and turned to admire myself in the mirror. "Hmmmmm, something's missing." I looked around. Shoes? I was barefoot, but I hate wearing shoes! That wasn't it. No. Lets see. Cool pants, shirt, and jacket - what was I missing!  
My eyes fell on a some racks that displayed various belts, chains, and buckles! "Ya! Kaiba always has a few on these on him!" I grinned, pulling some of the shiny metal accessories off the shelf. Seeing how clumsy I am, I had some technical difficulties with the buckles. They were worse than shoe laces! But once I was done I had added a cool chain to my all ready spiffy trench coat and a few buckles on my arms and legs. "Well, how do I look?" I asked the mirror, striking an intimidating pose.  
"Like a wanna-be."  
That answer didn't come from me or the mirror. My blood turned to ice inside my veins. Slowly I turned.  
In the doorway stood Seto Kaiba. His eyes flashing dangerously, a sure warning of premature death to whomever was the object of thier gaze. Me.  
I should have apologized or run away or something, but when I turned the trench coat swished. It swished!!! You have no idea how cool that makes you feel! Common sense made way for arrogance and a sneer crossed my face. "I warned." I smirked, sounding exactly like the man who was about to kill me. "I warned you that I would - "  
CRUNCH!  
I flew back and crashed into the mirror, which miraculously managed to stay whole. Blood was running from my nose. Kaiba crossed the distance of the closet with surprising speed. In one motion he lifted me to my feet and stripped me of the evil trench coat I had been wearing. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you like the unworthy mutt you are!" He demanded, pulling a gun out from one of the pockets inside his own trench coat. So that was why he always wore the white coat! The black one didn't have any room for guns! He pressed the cold metal weapon against my chest. "One reason. Because I can't think of one."  
Holy bugger! He was going to shoot me for trying on his clothes! 'No, Jou he is going to shoot you for breaking into his house.' I told myself. That still left the problem of me getting shot. Ok, I needed a good reason for him not to kill me! I couldn't only think of one. Don't get me wrong! The next thing I said wasn't because I was being cocky or not taking him serious - it was simply because I was to scared to think of anything else to say. "Because you'll get your only red shirt dirty."  
  
~*~ What? *everyone is staring* Well have you ever wore a trench coat before? You feel extremely cool! It's almost addictive! Anyway never mind. I'll try and update soon because I know that your probably curious about whether or not Kaiba is going to put a bullet in Jou or not. I mean it's obvious Jounochi ain't gonna die. but that dun't mean I couldn't give him a few holes in his human morph, eh? *smiles evilly* Till next update! Say the day after tomorrow? That would be, ummmm, Sunday. Right after church I'll update! ^-^ Reana.~*~ 


	8. Stalker Part 1

~*~I bet that you have been waiting forever for me to put this one up eh? At least if you remember what happened last time you would have! Poor Jou. Fallen to the ground. Bleeding! Waaaa! Kaiba is so mean! Muhahaha! I had fun with this chapter. Lol! Read and I am sure you will too. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
WHACK!  
Kaiba slammed his gun into the side of my head and I toppled over. It hurt! My skull probably had a nice hole in it now!  
"Don't play with me, Katsuya! I am serious!"  
That might be why I had blood running from my nose and a cut on my lip. But that wasn't my main problem right now. The main problem was that Kaiba was pinning me to the wall and looking like he was ready to tear my throat out; something he had done to various other humans and aliens.  
I don't know why, but for some reason all the fighting I had done on the streets before I became a dog must've stayed with me while simple thing like buttoning my shirt had just gone away. I managed to get my foot into Kaiba's gut and shove him off me and clear out of the closet. "Kaiba, man! I ain't gonna hurt ya! Ok?" I told him walking out of the closet and extending him my hand.  
He raised his face and gave me a loathing glare. "Get out of my house!" snarled the fallen CEO, rejecting the offered hand and climbing to his feet.  
"No!"  
WHUMP!  
Kaiba had thrown himself at me and we both fell backwards. For a few seconds after I hit the ground I couldn't breathe. The sudden, hard impact with the floor had knocked the air right outta me! After what seemed like eternity a wisp of oxygen made it's way into my screaming lungs. Unfortunately it was forced out seconds later by a fist pummeling my gut. "Ahrgh!" Cringing I grabbed my stomach where Kaiba's fist had made contact. There wasn't much I could do. He was sitting on my legs, preventing my escape and morphing was out of the question. Using morphing powers for a little scrap like this? Yuugi and Yami would flip.  
I attempted to land a punch, but it was blocked easily. Being on top has it's advantages; being on the bottom means that the top persons blows hurt even more. "Kaiba stop!"  
SMACK!  
Another hit. Damn, but that skinny bastard could punch hard! My vision was starting to go a little fuzzy. "Kaiba, c'mon! Just stop it!"  
"Will you leave me and my brother alone?"  
"How many times do I have ta tell ya, no!"  
WHUMP! I choked and spat out more blood. "What the hell was I gonna do? I could morph, and then what? Have Kaiba morph to and we could explain later to Mokuba why two wild animals were tearing up his brothers room? No, we were all good liars, but not that good.  
After about five more punches Kaiba climbed off of me and walked over to lean against the wall by his window. It was closed. One of the maids I had seen downstairs must have closed it and prevented Kaiba from getting in. Hence why it took him so long to come and find me. "For the final time, Jounochi. Leave my house."  
We both knew what the answer would be, but at the moment I wasn't really at liberty to talk. If I opened my mouth I would either cry - or barf. So instead I just watched him.  
Kaiba, shocked by the silence that followed his request, turned around. His stony expression faded as he looked at my body, lying on the floor; but it was quickly replaced with a frown. He advanced on me again.  
'I'm not leaving.' I promised, shutting my eyes tightly. 'No matter what I won't leave! Not even if -'  
Two surprisingly strong arms reached down and pulled me off the ground, then loped my own arm around his shoulders. My eyes snapped open in surprise. Kaiba gave me a fleeting glare and then helped me onto his bed. I was propped up against the pillows, staring in amazement and he went back over to gaze out his window. Between shock and lack of air I was rendered completely speechless. But that was just fine because speaking wasn't what was required right now.  
"I know that you and the others just want to help me Jounochi, but this is personal. This is between me and the yeerks. I have to save Mokuba on my own this time."  
Was that it? He was angry because last time he had needed our help to save Mokuba? Now I wanted to talk! But my empty lungs were a sort of a handicap.  
"You and the others won't understand. I know. The animorphs are a team and whether I like it or not, I became part of that team when I touched the blue box."  
Well, that was a surprise! Kaiba considered himself part of our team? I mean we had always considered him a member but who would have guessed that he though the same way?  
"I don't like it and I work with you anyway, putting up with all you idiots and helping you actually get something done."  
Well, thanks a lot, Seto. Your kindness is overwhelming.  
"But there are some things I have to do on my own. Defending my brother is one of them. He's the only person in the world who matters to me, I have to know that I can protect him. If I can't take care of Mokuba, then I don't know why I'm here. So please, just stay out of it."  
I could talk again, but I didn't know what to say. He looked so, lonely. Staring out the window, his expression determined. Ya, I could understand. I had a little sister that I used to protect too. Used too.  
Kaiba was giving me a surprised look. "Amazing. You actually shut up and listened. I'm impressed. You haven't shot me one of your stupid thoughts through out all of this."  
Ack! Mental slap for dumbness! I had forgotten about though speech! How could I forget about though speech?! I only talked that way all the time when I'm in my normal boy - er, dog body. The look on my face must've given me away because Kaiba started laughing. "You're so stupid you amaze me."  
"Hey now!" I warned. "Watch it! I still gotta pay you back for pounding my face in, y'know!"  
"Whatever. Just do yourself a favor and leave before my amusement with you wears off."  
"Fine." I grumbled, hopping off the bed and peeling off Kaiba's shirt. I wanted to argue, but even I wasn't stupid enough to do that. When Kaiba was in a good mood, it was usually in your best interest to leave him that way. Good moods and Kaiba don't mix very often. Before Kaiba had time to notice that I was stealing his pants, he had turned away while I morphed, I was out the door and trotting towards the exit.  
  
"Kaiba actually said that!?" Malik gaped.  
Yuugi, Malik, Ryou and I had gathered (all of us in human form) at the mall to 'hang out' and show down at the food court. Though we were surrounded by people we felt perfectly safe discussing our new animorph problems. Everyone in the food court was talking, so the chances of being heard by anyone who isn't at your table are slim.  
"That is. . . ." Ryou searched for the words.  
"Cute? Sweet? Blackmail!" Malik was positively glowing, the mischievous gleam in his eye spoke volumes.  
"If you mention a word of that to him, I'll rip of your balls." I threatened.  
"Down boy." Malik pouted. "I'm just playing."  
"Ya, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes and turned to Yuugi. Yuugi was staring deeply into his sprite. "What do you think Yuug."  
Our unofficial leader let out an exasperated breath. "I'm not sure."  
"Well after that we can't just totally ignore him and go anyway!" Ryou said, taking a short sip of his iced tea. "To be honest, I didn't know that Kaiba was so - well I just didn't know Kaiba was human. He really opened up to Jounochi. He confided in him."  
My cheeks were burning. Partly from shame and partly from embarrassment. Kaiba had confided in me! For a few seconds there he was almost, nice to me! And what did I do? I went and repeated our conversation to everyone else! 'Man, do I feel like dirt.'  
"So Kaiba's going soft. So what?" Malik demanded. "Is that any reason to let him get captured and cause the ultimate doom of earth? Forget what he said! I say that we go to his house, chain him to his bed and call off the demonstration!"  
"How can you even think about that after what you just heard! He's trying to protect his brother!" The albino humanist could barely keep himself from fighting.  
"I'm with Malik." I decided finally. "We can't let Kaiba get caught. Even if he is doing this for Mokuba."  
Ryou turned his pleading brown eyes to the only one remaining who could take his side. "Yuugi?"  
Yuugi looked up into Ryou's irresistible puppy dog stare, then shut his eyes firmly. "Ryou please don't do that."  
"You can't really -"  
  
"We have to, Ryou! If Kaiba is taken then they'll find all of us and Earth will be finished."  
A vague look came over the white haired boy, he was communicating with Bakura. Once the dreamy look had vanished it was replaced with a pouting frown. "Well, I guess if everyone is against me then I might as well suggest a plan."  
I turned to him. "You have a plan all ready?"  
Ryou nodded. "Yes. Well - sort of. The conference will be held at Kaiba Land, right?"  
Yuugi nodded.  
"Good. Kaiba land has a mainly glass roof. What I propose is that we do this in secret. Kaiba never has to know that we're watching him. Someone will keep an eye on things through the glass roof, another will be in the crowd, and one more on the stage. The last person gets the really hard job; stalking Kaiba.  
Yuugi was listening with rapt interest and nodding in comprehension, he and Yami were developing Ryou's the plan. Me and Malik looked at each other with only one question in mind. "Who is gonna be Kaiba's stalker?"  
  
~*~Can you tell that Ryou is my Cassie? All right so there is our next bit of fun! Kaiba stalking! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I mean, I guess that I could add more but somehow it just says, end me here. I'm sorry. I have a big issue with cliff-hangers. More than once my Yami has given me a very . . . um, how do I put this delicately - stern lecture about me and my obsession with cliff hangers. Anywho. Keep ur eyes peeled for updated. Catch ya latta. Reana~*~ 


	9. Stalker Part 2

~*~I had four chapter after this, written and grammar checked. All ready to be posted. They have been lost. Deleted. Gone. And I don't know how or why. Enjoy this update. I won't be posting again for probably a week. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
We morphed between two buildings. Yuugi kept an eye out for any people. Malik came and remorphed. He had found Kaiba. /He's inside the building in his office, but he's getting ready to come out. Yuugi, you can sneak up on the stage and wander around till you find Kaiba.\  
"Oh yeah." Yuugi glanced back over his shoulder, then grimaced and turned back to the street with a slightly paler face. I had been in mid morph. "And what am I supposed to do if someone stops me?"  
The seagull made a odd guesture with it's wings that might have passed for a human shrug. /Tell them your lost.\  
/All right I'm done.\ From my perspective Yuugi had gone from being vertically challenged to being about one hundred times my height. He walked over and I flew up to perch on his shoulder. Yuugi gave me a smile as he stood beside Ryou.  
Ryou was looking both nervous and disgusted. "Yuugi do I have to do this?" He asked. "Being a flea, on Kaiba, when Kaiba doesn't want me there! It's suicide!" We all laughed and Ryou blushed slightly. "This is relatively safe compared to most of our missions isn't it."  
"Just look on the bright side, Ryou. As a flea, the chances of Kaiba noticing you are slim to none."  
Ryou's face fell. "Your really going to make me do this aren't you?"  
/Well, you have to do it Ryou. But 'you' don't actually have to do it, if you get my meaning.\ Malik-gull flicked his head and flapped his wings in a seagulls smirk. Then suddenly a loud outraged thought voice screamed into our heads. /MALIK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? Aw, YUCK! I'm a filthy seagull!\ Malik had switched places with Marik.  
Ryou's face brightened and in a second we were looking at a slightly dazed tomb robber. He looked around at us, then down at himself; bewildered that Ryou would willingly hand over their body when there wasn't even a battle. Ignoring Marik's screams yami no Ryou gave us all dark glares. "What did you say to Ryou?" He demanded, assuming that we had hurt Ryou's feelings. "Why did he -"  
"Come on Bakura, no time to waste. Morph flea, hop on and I'll take you to Kaiba." Yuugi said brightly, failing to hide the amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"What?" For a few seconds the Tomb Robber was completely left behind, then, "Ryou you little brat!"  
I let my laughter ring out in thought speech, accompanying Yuugi's vocal chuckles.  
The tomb robber sighed and gave us dull glares. "Yuugi, if you don't stop, you are going to be scratching yourself all the way to Kaiba."  
Yuugi clamped a hand over his mouth and looked away while the tomb robber tossed his normal clothes off to the side and morphed.  
When he was done Yuugi spoke. "All right everyone." he said to a seemingly deserted alley. "Let's do this thing. Malik, you and Jou go keep an eye on Kaiba. Jounochi, when you see me going inside you fly in the door. Find Kaiba inside but keep out of sight. I'll need you to tell Ryou when to jump."  
/Got it.\ I said, then waited quietly. It was time for Yuugi's pre- mission pep talk.  
"Now I know that this is a little less, um" Yuugi searched for the proper word. "exhilarating, than most of our missions. But this may very well be the most important one we've ever been on. Let's admit it guys, we don't always get along so well." Normally this would be the part were he would shoot Kaiba a warning look and Kaiba would smirk and pretend not to listen. "But we have to pull together as a team. It's the only way we can save Kaiba and ourselves." At this point Kaiba would push himself away from the wall he was leaning against, sneer and tell Yuugi what a loser he is. Then would come his famous line, "Let's do it." And we would all hurry to follow him before he left us behind and got himself killed. Yuugi looked around, the absence of our last member was painfully obvious. "Well, um. Let's do this thing." He said, turning and walking out of the alley.  
Marik and I spread our wings and took off. I was sure to keep well behind Marik, where he couldn't get me. Seagulls may not be predators but definitely Marik was - no matter what body he was in.  
The crowds were still there, making it extremely difficult to get anywhere; especially to the doors. Yuugi ended up having to sneak around to a side door. It was, of course, locked. But Bakura morphed human for a few minutes and that problem was quickly remedied. Yuugi looked around expectantly.  
/In coming!\ I announced, diving downwards. Robins aren't made for diving but they do swoop down for insects, so it wasn't totally awkward. Actually it was really fun. I flew in the door and immediately made for the roof. I nearly hit it! We were in a hallway not a stage, the roof was much to close to the ground for me. /Yuug, I'm going on ahead. You'll have to catch up.\  
/Go ahead.\ Bakura told me. /Marik is tracking Kaiba for us.\  
It took a bit of exploring, but in about ten minutes I found the stage. High ceilings! Yes! Lights and wires and rails! There was plenty of room for a bird up there! Of course I had to hide myself in the very highest and darkest corner.  
/Yuugi! I'm at the stage.\ I waited about two seconds for a reply before remembering that Yuugi wasn't in morph and I was supposed to spot for him and Kaiba. Dammit! /Hey Marik!\  
/What?\  
/I'm on the stage but I can't find Kaiba or Yuugi.\  
/It's ok, I'm covering for you. Bakura just jumped on Kaiba now.\ The Egyptian seagull laughed. /You should see Kaiba's face! He's furious! I am deeply reminded of a tomato.\  
/I played a video game called attack of the killer tomatoes once. Is that a pretty good description?\  
/It fits perfect. Too bad I can't stay and watch. I'm heading for the roof. Gotta get the good seats before all the other gulls arrive.\  
/You just want to morph human while your on the roof.\  
/Maybe.\ Marik said, his voice filled with self congratulations. /Or maybe I'll morph eagle and catch one of those fat seagulls to snack on.\  
I was pretty sure that eagles didn't eat seagulls. But I decided not to mention that. Marik might eat it in human form then. He has nothing against raw meat and blood.  
Waiting is torture. Below me people were setting up the stage at what I thought was an unnecessarily slow rate. Every now and again I would see Mokuba running around giving orders and fixing problems, but there was no sign of his brother. Off to one side was a stack of those helmets that Kaiba Corp. was supposed to be marketing. Vaguely I wondered what Seto's plan was. Now that he knew that all those helmets were infested with yeerks he wouldn't be shipping them off to anyone. How did he plan to stop them?  
"What the Hell are you doing!?"  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
/Hi Bakura! Hi Ryou!\ I called brightly to Kaiba's shoulder as the young CEO strode out onto the stage.  
/Hey Jounochi.\  
/So how's Kaiba taste?\  
/Bitter.\  
/Figures.\  
Kaiba was looking absolutely livid. He pointed to the boxes on the side of the stage and turned to the stage manager. "What the hell are those doing there?" He demanded.  
"They are to hand out, as free samples to the crowd."  
"You idiots! Those things are over one hundred dollars a piece! You DO NOT hand out something that expensive." Kaiba raged.  
Being that he was six foot two Kaiba towered over his employee, but the man being shouted at only smirked and gave an amused chuckle. "You do when what you'll receive in turn is of greater value."  
"What?" Kaiba hissed. "I don't know who you are, or when I hired you but you are fired!"  
"I don't think so, 'boss'." The man sneered.  
It wasn't until then that I noticed the formation of Kaiba's workers. They had formed a circle around Kaiba and were slowly closing in on him. Kaiba noticed. "Wha - what's going on? What are you idiots doing?"  
"Get him. We need to get this done before the demonstration." The first man said, pulling out a small jar-like container. He didn't need to open it for me to know what was inside. Kaiba was being yeerked.  
If it was me down there I would have panicked and got myself outta there as fast as I could. But it wasn't me. It was Kaiba. And Kaiba laughed - and pulled out a gun. He turned slowly in a circle letting the gun's aim rest on every mans heart for a second before moving on to the next. "Can anyone here think of a reason for me not to kill them?"  
Kaiba had been looking at the man with the jar when he said this. So he didn't notice as the Controller right behind him pulled out his own weapon.  
/KAIBA! BEHIND YOU!\  
He turned, but not in time.  
TSEEW!!!! TSEEW!!!!  
I watched in absolute horror as Kaiba jerked, his gun slipped from his hand and he fell to the ground. He had been stunned.  
/NOOOOOO!\  
/What's happening?!\ Bakura asked urgently.  
I didn't answer. I flew down to the ground, behind a curtain and began to morph rapidly. Back to my dog body, and then continued straight on to my only battle morph. Morphing was exhausting; but my terror overrode any exhaustion. They had Kaiba! They were going to yeerk him! He would be a Controller, we would be caught! Earth would be taken over!  
My golden fur turned silver, my all ready long nose grew out further, and my teeth became longer and sharper. I let out an experimental growl, then pushed myself out from behind the curtain and launched myself at the nearest Controller.  
TSEEEWWWW! TSEEEWWWWW!  
Two short Dracon beams brushed past my head. I was attacking the armed Controller. Figured. My front paws came down on his chest and knocked him over. He was on the ground screaming in terror. I hate screaming, so I reached down and tore out his vocal chords. Scary huh? Ya well, this is battle. They were trying to control one of my friends. It was me or them and seeing as no one else was firing Dracon beams, I think it's going to be them.  
My amber wolfs eyes locked on the Controller hovering beside Kaiba. I let out a loud snarl then ran towards him. He yelled and tried to get away but, I caught his leg in my jaws. The jar was knocked out of his hand and several yeerks fell out of it. When the other Controllers tired to save them, I tore out a chunk of thier flesh. My mouth was filled with the taste of blood, and my heart was racing madly with the crazy rush I was getting. The Controllers that could still speak were calling for back up. Somewhere in the back of my mind Bakura and Marik were yelling at me and at Yuugi. But all though I heard all of it, none of it really registered in my mind. I put an end to the annoying yelling of the remaining Controllers. Then I turned.  
Kaiba was lying on the floor still unconscious. Whether he was still free or not I didn't know. No one was around. I morphed. Like I said before morphing is exhausting. So when I finally ended up human I didn't have the strength to get Kaiba to safety. I just hovered over him, half picking him up, half resting on him.  
Then my brain went out of battle mode and I started hearing things again. Things like "Andalite!" and "Capture it! Visser Three will kill us if we don't!".  
There is nothing like a little fear to give you a desperately adrenaline rush. I picked Kaiba and tore off down the nearest hallway.  
/Jounochi! Jounochi where are you?\  
It was Yuugi.  
/I've got Kaiba, he unconscious. They nearly yeerked him!\  
/WHAT!\  
/It's ok, I've got him. Bakura, you still there?\  
/Yes. Where are you taking me?\  
I skidded around a corner. The Controllers were coming closer and I couldn't run for very much longer. At the end of the hallway were shining doors. Shining metal doors. Shining, metal, ELEVATOR doors! The doors opened as soon as I pushed the button. Luck was on my side! /We're going to the underground parking.\ I told the thief. /Yuugi, Marik we don't know where we're going to end up. We just have to get out of here!\  
/All right.\ Yuugi said after a momentary pause. /Get out of there any way you can. Marik and I are both in bird morph so we're flying just overhead. Tell us when you get outside and we'll come down.\  
/Got it.\  
DING!  
The elevator doors opened and a blast of cold air hit me. I hit the buttons for all of the floors and dashed out of the elevator. The underground parking was deserted. I attempted to run for the door, but my adrenaline had left and I fell heavily on my side, Kaiba landing on top of me before rolling off to the side. "Damn it." I groaned. Aching lungs, cramps, I had to have a rest.  
"Well, you are determined aren't you?"  
My eyes, which had been closed snapped open. Kaiba was now standing and sneering down at me. I gave a wobbly grin and sat up. "Your ok!"  
Kaiba smirked at me. "Yes I am, nothlit." Since when had Kaiba called me nothlit? "Kaiba, are you - hey! What's with the gun!?"  
"You will come with me, Jounochi to see Visser Three. I am Sythryn- Seven-nine-nine of the Neyhm Conlate pool. And I am now master of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. one the animorphs: earth's only defence against our invasion!"  
So, they had gotten him. Kaiba was a Controller.  
No.  
Yeerk-Kaiba was dragging me to me feet.  
No!  
A gun was being pressed against the back of my neck.  
NO!!!!!!!  
Earth was finished.  
SETO!!!!!!!  
  
~*~MUHAHAHAHAHAhahaha ha h . . . a NOOOOOOOO! Why did I have to make it Seto! I love Seto! He and Jounochi are my favorites!!! Well, I guess if I don't update soon you guys are going to kill me right? *sighs* I'll get writing. Or rewriting I guess seeing as IT WAS WRITTEN AND IS NOW DELETED!!!! Sorry, but I am extremely pissed off about that. And the worst part is that it was a cause of my own stupidity. Ugh! I hate myself! Reana~*~ 


	10. The Controller

~*~ All right, when I started this story I made a commitment. Now only to the story itself but to the readers. Judging from the feedback I'd say you guys like what I got going! ^^ I'm so happy that you guys have followed me this far too. I'll do my very best not to disappoint you even with the recent setbacks! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So Katsuya Jounouchi, animorph nothlit." Sythryn sneered, with Kaiba's face. "Are you going to come easily or do we do this the hard way"  
Kaiba's gun was still pressed against the back of my neck. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even move.  
Kaiba is a Controller. There was now a yeerk who knew the secret of the 'andalite bandits' and he was going to stun me and drag me off to a yeerk pool. Then I would be forced to betray my friends. And one by one we'd all fall to the yeerks. And Earth would have nothing left to protect them.  
A small laugh emitted from my dry throat.  
The yeerks eyes narrowed and he pulled away from me. "What's so funny."  
I laughed again, a harsh dry laugh, and gave a weak smile. "That funny Kaiba. Real funny." I said climbing to my feet with some difficulty. Kaiba's blue eyes were locked on me, watching my every movement with confusion and wariness. "Come on." I grinned, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get outta here. Marik and Yami are probably going nuts."  
WHACK!  
The butt of Kaiba's gun slammed into my head and I crumpled to the floor. It had hit the exact same place as the last time and damn did it hurt! Pain!!! My very skull throbbed with it! The world surrounding me blurred slightly so that everything had a transparent double to confuse me.  
  
"Fool!" The Kaiba's yeerk scorned. "Do you honestly think this is a joke"  
I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. But in my head I prayed to whatever God there was that it was a joke.  
"Get up Jounouchi." The yeerk commanded. "Visser Three will be most anxious to meet you and your friend. And Visser Three is not a patient leader."  
No! It was a joke! It was a hallucination! It was a nightmare! This was not happening! I'd wake up any second now and find myself in the park, or maybe at Yuugi's house. Hell I'd be glad to wake up and find myself in a yeerk pool! Anywhere! Anything but this!  
"So, you want to do this the hard way Very well then."  
A hand reached down and grabbed me, pulling me roughly to my feet. I stood thier, swaying slightly and pushing blood-matted bangs out of my eyes.  
"I am going to enjoy this." Yeerk-Kaiba laughed, a sly smile tugging at his mouth. Then, without any change of expression or warning, rammed his fist into my gut. I crumpled like a broken umbrella. The familiar ringing laughter of Seto Kaiba expressed the yeerk's sickening delight in my agony. My eyes were shut, but my ears and prickling skin warned me that Kaiba had come to stand over top of me. Seconds later his foot had slammed into my chin and snapping my head upward. "Arghhh!"  
More laughter. More pain. This was no dream. This was no joke. Kaiba was a Controller. We were doomed.  
CRACK!  
My body jerked in response to the sound - but no pain came.  
THUD! Something heavy fell centimeters to my right.  
Opening my eyes I waited for my vision to unblurr . Damn! I couldn't see a thing. Someone was lifting me up again, but not hauling me to my feet. They were helping me! My arm was slung around someone's shoulders, someone with long hair. "Bakura" I asked, finally able to make out a pair of brown eyes and long white hair.  
"Who'd you except" Bakura grunted, helping me over to a wall. He leaned me up against the cement pillar which was telling us that were in the parking section blue four. The albino cast a sharp glance at our new enemy, "Wait here and watch him." Then, dashed off towards the vehicles.  
Lying on the floor, unconscious for real this time, was Seto Kaiba. Inside his head, wrapped around his brain, was an unconscious slug that would take over the minute they recovered.  
A loud roar filled the parking lot and a black convertible suddenly flew around the corner towards Kaiba, tires screeching and leaving skid marks on the cement. It sped towards us, and stopped only a few centimeters from Kaiba's body. The Theif leapt out of his new car, not bothering with the door.  
"Bakura!"  
"What" Bakura asked with disgustingly fake innocence, wiping an imaginary speck of dust of the jet black hood.  
"Why did you have to get a convertible" I hate convertibles!  
"Well, just look at it." Bakura answered, waving his and in the direction of the stolen vehicle and walking over to me. "It has no roof! A pathetic security system. They might as well have let a note saying "hot- wire me" on the front window." Ducking under my arm the albino roughly began helping me over to the vehicle. Helping people wasn't his thing, so when he did it he preferred to get it over with quickly. Once I was in he darted around to the front of the car, grabbed Kaiba, dumped him in the back seat. Then once again ignored the door leapt into the drivers seat.  
"Let's haul ass." I suggested.  
"Not without music!" Bakura said, flipping through a CD case. "Never make an escape without a hot theme song. How does 'Shake That Thing' sound to you"  
  
Ten minutes later we were speeding through the city, with a body in the back seat, music full blast and two cop cars on our tail.  
"Where too" Bakura shouted over the music.  
"I don't know!" Evidently Bakura was obsessed with the song 'Shake That Thing' because he had played it three times in a row without bothering with the other songs on the CD. Stupid music! My head all ready hurt without that damned racket. But it was either put up with a migraine or let Bakura drive without music.  
Never let Bakura drive without music! For some reason he has difficulty staying on the road when he doesn't have a the volume cranked and the bass up as high as possible. My and Marik's theory is that Bakura drives just as bad with music as he does without - but the pounding of the subwoofers jerks the car back on to the rode.  
Bakura spared a second to glare at me before turning his attention back to the road. "Well take to Yami! Your in morph aren't you"  
Oh yeah. How come I was the only one who couldn't remember that /Hey Yuug Yami\  
It took all of point one seconds to get a reply. /Yes! Jou were are you\ Yami demanded anxiously.  
/You're in bird morph right\  
/Yes.\  
/Can you see a black convertible with a body in the back seat being chased by the cops If not simple listen for Bakura's swears accompanied by blasting music.\ We had hit traffic. Not a good thing when your being pursued. Bakura was busy explaining this to his fellow drivers.  
/Is that Kaiba in the back seat\ Marik asked curiously. Then his bird eyes noticed the more pressing issue. "Oh Ra! Is that Bakura driving!"  
"Tell Marik to shut up Jounouchi." Bakura told me, making a completely illegal, not to mention insane U turn in the middle of an intersection. He shouted something in well-practiced city driver language at the truck that nearly hit us and then tore off down a relatively peaceful street - on the wrong side of the road.  
/Bakura says your just jealous of his driving.\ I let my thoughts reach everyone.  
Yami's exasperation was plainly heard in his voice. /You guys -\  
/Yami.\ I interrupted, speaking directly into his mind.  
/Yes.\  
/Kaiba's a Controller. We've got him unconscious in the back seat. Where do we go\  
The silence that followed was only momentary. Don't get the wrong idea. Yami cared. He cared a lot. But he and Yuugi had both learned to adjust fast to this type on news. /Ditch the cops.\ He answered gravely. "Meet us at Marik's apartment. Park in the alley by the fire escape.\  
/Got it.\  
/We'll be waiting.\  
"Lose the cops and get us to Marik's, pronto." I ordered, interrupting the albino's social-skills practice.  
"Sure thing." Bakura smirked, then made some rather crude gestures at a law obedient woman who had stopped for a red light. Backing up Bakura revved the engine and then flew foreword. Half driving on the road half driving on the side walk, we managed to get past the driver blocking our way, escape those pursuing us. "Ha ha ha!" Bakura laughed. "I can see we Malik likes this so much."  
Never! And I mean NEVER let that albino behind the wheel.  
  
To the astonishment of all who had heard of Bakura's driving style we arrived safely in the alley. /We're home.\ I announced dully, picturing Marik and Yami in my head. No answer. They were in human form - that meant they were all ready here.  
Bakura dumped Kaiba on the ground by my feet, then leapt back into his car. "I've got to go park this thing a few blocks away. I'll fly back." Tires screeched and the convertible leapt foreword. Unfortunately the alley we were in was a dead end, so Bakura narrowly missed totally the front of the car. "Opps! That's not reverse is it" Finding the right gear the car thief managed to make it out of the alley and drove out of sight. From somewhere above a loud voice demanded,  
"What idiot gave him a license" Marik said it - but we were all thinking it.  
Yami of course, was the first to notice my bleeding head. Concern for me replaced his worry about the pedestrians that Bakura might meet. "Jounouchi . . . . "  
"Kaiba." I said shortly, nudging the unconscious controller with my foot. "I'll morph."  
Yami walked over to Kaiba, his face turning stony. "Let's do this." He said, reaching down and grabbing the CEO under the arms. He only managed to lift him into sitting position. "Ugh! He's heavy. I don't think I can carry him. You'll have to piggy back him up."  
Yami received a withering glare, but Marik knelt down and Yami helped pull Kaiba onto his back. "Get behind me!" Marik ordered the vertically challenged teen, starting towards the stairs. "If I fall I'm going to make sure I fall right on top of you."  
"Thanks." Yami's voice dripped sarcasm.  
I ran up ahead and morphed human to opened the door but as soon as we were all inside I was back in dog form.  
"My apartment! Get the door!" Marik shouted at the only other human present. "This bastard is heavy!"  
Yami was lingering at the open fire escape. "Hang on!" Seconds later a robin flew in. /I really need -\ Bakura began morphing. "A better bird morph." He finished once his mouth and human head had reappeared.  
"Open. The. Ra. Damned. Door!" Marik ordered in a dangerously low voice, his background reflected in his choice of curse. The smell of his sweat tainted the air, making things slightly rank for my delicate nose. Bakura's deodorant was way better than Marik and Yuugi's, they should switch brands.  
Bakura obliged and we all piled into the large apartment. All though the only ones currently inhabiting it were Malik and Marik (and they both shared a body so they count as one) it was usually home to three people. Isis and Rashid were away. Something about an Egyptian archeology discover Malik had the details.  
Funny. Once Egyptian History had been the center of all our lives. Egypt, duel monsters and the Millennium Items. That's how Yuugi had found Yami, and how Ryou had found Bakura. Marik hadn't been released from Malik by the power of the Millennium items, but he had been using his Millennium Rod to try and dominate the world. I pretty sure that Marik would still be trying to conquer the world if the yeerks hadn't interfered. Now Egypt and duel monsters had been abandon, for Earth sake. But for all our sacrifice Marik was still dumping the human form of our distruction on the couch.  
Since I was in my dogs body I could see everyone. Ryou and Malik had been standing together by the widow. Ryou tool one look at Kaiba and then retreated to his soul room. A vague look came over Bakura's face as he tried to communicate with Ryou. It was quickly replaced by a look of frustration and Bakura threw himself down on Marik's second couch. Marik dropped down beside him and looked over at his hikari.  
It was obvious Malik was wishing Ryou hadn't deserted him. He looked around and ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, something he did when he was aggravated. Finally the Egyptian pretty-boy kicked the wall and stormed over to Marik. "Let me have the body. I need to drive."  
"When Kaiba might wake up any minute You'll miss all the fun." Marik drawled, not caring about his other half's distress.  
"Give me our body! It's half mine too!"  
Marik shrugged. "So take your half! I garentee you won't get far though."  
It was a good thing that Malik was in spirit form, the next few words that came from his mouth didn't really need to be heard by everyone. Then the hikari flew straight into his body. Marik flinched as Malik slammed the door to his soul room shut. "Owch." He muttered.  
"Tell me about it." Bakura grumbled.  
Across the room Yami had sank down into the big chair as usual. He was massaging his temples to ward off an oncoming headache. Behind him stood Yuugi leaning against the chair showing no trace of agitation. The innocent seeming boy watched Kaiba with a expressionless face.  
/So.\ I said, interrupting everyone's thoughts and arguments. /What are we going to do\  
Marik and Bakura looked at each other with one opinion between the two of them. It was thier solution to every problem.  
"We're not killing him!" Yami told them sharply, dismissing the idea before they had voiced it. "It won't be necessary."  
"Then what the Hell are we supposed to do with him" The blood thirsty Egyptian demanded. "Let him go straight to Visser Three Let the yeerks take over the world"  
"Yeerks need Kandrona every three days, right" It was amazing how much Yami and his Aibou could think up thier crazy plans. "All we have to do is lock Kaiba up for three days and his yeerk will die."  
"So we're supposed to baby-sit this Controller for three days" Bakura snorted. "I don't think so!"  
"We have too. We can't afford to lose anyone on our team; it's all ready five to five million. And Kaiba is the one with all the weapons, morph access and access to high ranking people and plans."  
"I said kill him, not his computer." Bakura shot back.  
"And besides." Marik added. "We haven't gotten any new morphs for weeks. Not since the yeerks started with the tight security on the zoos. Even Kaiba can't help us there. I say we kill Kaiba, end that problem, and then focus on getting me a more efficient battle morph than a wolf."  
/Does this mean that when you get a slug in your heads me and Yami can just shoot you and end all your plans for world domination\  
"They won't get me." Marik snarled.  
His teeth were unusually pointed and canine, but mine were real fangs. And since he and I had both acquired the same wolf he knew how much sharper I could get them if I morphed. I let them show with a viscous growl. /They got Kaiba. They can get you too.\  
"Enough!" Yami shouted, silencing everyone. "This is our only choice. We're going to tied Kaiba up for three days and watch him every second. End of story."  
"How" Bakura asked, still determined to make things difficult.  
"Jounouchi will watch him while we're at school. Ryou, Malik and Yuugi can take care of him in the afternoons and early evenings. We three get the night shift."  
It took a lot of arguing, but at last Marik and Bakura gave in. We'd move Kaiba over to Bakura's apartment the next day and tie him up for three days.  
"I can't believe this idiot hasn't woke up yet." Marik grumbled as he finished tying Kaiba's bonds. We'd tied his hands together behind his back. Then tied his legs up and then connected the two with a short rope. There was no way Kaiba could go anywhere - unless you count falling of the couch as going somewhere.  
"The next three nights are going to be Hell." Bakura complained. He had given in to yeerk sitting - but he had never agreed to quite whining about it.  
/I don't know what you guys are complaining about.\ I grumbled. /I've got the worst shift. Day time. I have to feed him breakfast and lunch!\  
Bakura snorted. "Spoon feeding Kaiba. That's going to be funny!"  
Yami flicker on the TV absently. "Marik's right though. Kaiba should have woken up by now. Bakura what did you do to him" The news was on. The last thing any teen age boy or dog-boy wanted to watch was the news, but we had to be updated with the search for Kaiba. If they found any leads on his whereabouts we were all in trouble.  
"I knocked him out."  
"Obviously, what did you use."  
"My fist."  
Yami raised one eyebrow. "Remind me not to get in a fist fight with you."  
"So far there is no good news concerning the disappearance of Seto Kaiba." The new announcer on TV told us.  
"He's missing. There's some good news right there!" Marik joked. He ended up being the only one laughing at his joke. "Come on you gu -"  
"Shut up." Yami ordered bluntly.  
"There is major concern," The TV continued. "with the problem of Kaiba Corp. and it's new leader. With his older brother gone Mokuba Kaiba has taken full possession of Kaiba Corp."  
Mokuba's face appeared on the screen. "Kaiba Corp. will not be marketing it's new dueling helmet till my brother returns!" He told the TV camera's, with a stony expression that made him look uncannily like his older brother. "Kaiba Land will remain open, our Corporation won't be shutting down but no new products will be out till Seto returns."  
The screen switched views and once again the news announcer was shown. "At only twelve years of age Mokuba is temporarily the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and his word will be carried out. But since Mokuba is only twelve and he has no living relative or guardians other than his absent brother. The issue of his care is currently being debated."  
The TV had said all we needed to hear. /Frick!\ I swore. /The yeerks will have him in a minute!\  
Yami swore and jumped to his feet. "You two stay here guard Kaiba. Jounouchi, morph bird - now!"  
I didn't ask for the plan. Yami would have one and that was good enough for me. The fastest bird morph I had was a hawk that I had acquired at an out of town animal shelter. My flesh melted away and the inside of my bones became hollow.  
"What the Hell are you going to do!"  
"Save Mokuba! We'll be back." Yami started morphing. He and I had acquired the same hawk. Lack of creatures meant we often shared morphs. Marik and Kaiba had shared the eagle, and Bakura had found himself a bald eagle to acquire.  
"What are you and the mutt gonna do Kidnap the other Kaiba"  
Luckily Yami had been smart enough to open the balcony door before he morphed. I managed to flap my way up onto the rail.  
/Look, right now we have to protect Mokuba!\ Yami was shouting. If Yami was shouting was for one of three reasons; either it had been a very long day, us or someone we knew was facing sudden death, or our chances of pulling our mission were slim to none. In this particular case he was shouting for all three reasons.  
We both spread out wings and tipped off of the balcony, immediately a thermal caught us and lifted us high into the air. The city spread out before us. Just with in the range of my vision was Kaiba Corp. Closer, no more than five blocks from it was Kaiba Mansion. Our destination. We had failed to save one Kaiba from slavery, we had to be sure to save this one.  
  
~*~I know that wasn't the most interesting chapter every but it had to happen. So ya, we've got to watch both Kaiba and Mokuba for three days. Inconspicuously too. Lol! I am going to have fun dreaming up a way to do this! In the deleted chapter I had - oh, well, I can't tell you that! Never mind! Lets just say that Jounouchi has a doubly difficult life. Poor baby! Muhahahaha! You guys'll love it! ^^ See you next update. I can't promise that it will be real soon but I'll try!~*~ 


	11. Salty

~*~Oh bugger. This one is late. *sighs* What can I say, it's Spring Break and I just got four new manga's - plus I'm having a little art streak!!! ^^ There just wasn't much time for writing in there. Anywho let's do this thing! Oh and I am taking suggestions for fillers. Read more at the bottom comment. After this chapter. ^^ VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! READ_THE_BOTTOM_AUTHORS_NOTE!!!! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Have you ever watched a hawk fly? They just spread thier wings and soar - not much flapping. Not like sparrows and magpies. They have a wide enough wingspan to be able to really on the wind to carry them around. That doesn't mean that they don't flap at all. I mean those powerful wings are what gets you up in the air in the first place so of course you got to use 'em a little. But you don't see hawks plowing through the air like crows do. Well, I hope there weren't any bird watchers out today. They might have been slightly confused.  
Yami and I were in a hurry. Air currents and thermals get you going pretty damn fast, but not fast enough for us. So anyone who happened to glance upwards today would have seen two large birds of prey flipping like seagulls towards Kaiba Corp.  
/Yuugi, Yami.\ I asked the bird beside me. /Uhhhh, what the plan?\  
/I'm making it up now.\  
That wasn't very reassuring. Kaiba Corp. approached and I followed Yami in a very unhawk-like dive toward the garbage cans. We both demorphed and I noticed that Yami had given the control over to Yuugi. Yuugi crouched down behind the garbage cans and stared up at Kaiba Corp. Both minds in that body were working overtime. "All right, Jounouchi." Yuugi said at last. "Here's the plan."  
My ears perked up and my tail wagged slightly. No! I was not happy about this - the dog instincts were kicking in. Attention and excitement tend to make a dog happy. Hence why my tail, dispite my best effort, began to wag wildly when Yuugi started to explain our mission.  
"All right, we're going to go up there and ask for Mokuba first of all. I'll tell him I'm sorry about his brother and blah blah, and then I'll offer to let him stay with me till Kaiba comes back."  
/Yuug, that's no good. Mokuba won't leave Kaiba Corp. until Seto comes back.\  
"I know." Yuugi nodded. "I'm counting on that. He wouldn't be safe at my house. Grandpa . . . ." Yuugi's voice trailed of and his gaze dropped to the floor.  
/So what then?\ I insisted. There was no time for Yuugi to wimp out on me! I needed him! Mokuba needed him! Hell even Kaiba needed him. Without Yuugi's brilliant plans Bakura and Marik would have split the world with the yeerks and then started a war in order to get the yeerks half long ago!  
"I'm going to let Mokuba keep you."  
/What?\ That didn't sound right.  
Yuugi had snapped out of his momentary weakness and had stood up. "I'm going to tell Mokuba to keep you till Kaiba gets back. You guard him Jounouchi."  
/Sure Yuug, but who's gonna watch Kaiba during school hours?\  
"I'm working on it Ok?" he snapped. "Lets go."  
/Uh Yuugi.\  
The stressed teen turned to me with a murderous glare, daring me to question his plan further. It had been a long day. "What?"  
/What are you going to tell Mokuba when he asks you why your only half dressed?\  
Yuugi looked down at himself. His shoes, shirt, socks, jacket and dog collar had been left as a pile of shredded cloth on Marik's floor. "Oh great." He rolled his eyes. "Jounouchi, there's a clothing store down the street, go get me shirt."  
/I don't got any money.\  
"Most dogs don't."  
/Then how am I supposed to get it.\  
Yuugi gave me a flat stare that looked remarkably like Bakura's. "Use your imagination."  
Yuugi was telling me to steal?  
So, this is the end of the world! I never expected it to be so . . . . scary.  
  
One canine robbery and five minutes later Yuugi was knocking on the front door of Kaiba mansion, wearing a brand new Orange tee-shirt that went down to his knees. "Of all the colors Jou, orange?" Yuugi sighed, picking at his shirt.  
/Color blind!\ I reminded him. My canine rear was parked beside him. I had done everything to prevent my bloody tail from moving! I even went to far as to sit on it, but my tail was even more stubborn that I was. So it was wagged wildly from it's place on my ass.  
The door opened. "Can I -" The butler who answered it took one looked at me and then went pale. He remembered me. "Y -you!" He snarled.  
Yuugi gave the terrified servant a quizzical look. "What?"  
I let out a joyful bark and laughed inwardly when the man jumped. I had glossed over my little rampage in Kaiba's house when I had told Yuugi, Malik and Ryou about my visit to Kaiba.  
"What do you want?" The Butler snapped at Yuugi, while keeping a wary eye on me and hiding behind the door.  
Expertly Yuugi reached into his pool of expressions and drew out his cutest smile. "I'd like to see Mokuba please!" He smiled brightly. "Tell him that Yuugi Mouto is here to see him."  
"Master Mokuba has no time to see you. So you'll have to come back another time." The butler hissed attempting to shut the door.  
Yuugi stuck his foot in just in time and pushed it back open. "Please!" He begged. "Just tell him that Yuugi and Jounouchi are here to see him! He'll come! I know he will!" Yuugi was practically yelling, hoping that Mokuba would hear him and come downstairs.  
"No! You really must leave!"  
"Please! I really need to see him!"  
I lent my loud bars to the increasing din of voices. It was only a matter of time now; sure enough, five minutes later Mokuba appeared on the stairwell. "What's going on - oh, Yuugi!"  
Slightly insulted I gave a scolding bark. Mokuba smiled at me and patted my head once he had reached us. "You can leave." The young boy ordered his butler.  
"Yes, Master Mokuba." The Butler obediently disappeared - encouraged by my playful growl.  
"So Yuug, what's up?" Mokuba asked, leaning against the pillar and crossing his arms. "You've heard about Seto I guess."  
Yuugi nodded, his expression one of artfully feigned sympathy. Well, maybe not completely feigned. "Mokuba, I really sorry! If there is anything I can - "  
"There's nothing you can do Yuugi." Mokuba interrupted darkly. "And I really don't need anyone's sympathy or help. Seto will be back any time now."  
Yuugi nodded quickly. "Of course! Of course! But until then I just wanted to offer you a place to stay. Grandpa and I'd be glad to have you."  
"Thanks anyway Yuugi, but I think I'll stay at home and wait for Seto."  
The vertically challenge teens stared at his feet, looking slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry. But Mokuba could you . . . ."  
"Could I what?" Mokuba asked, without any real curiosity. It was plain that he wanted to be left alone.  
"Why don't you take Jounouchi. Just till Seto comes home."  
The raven haired boy gave Yuugi a started look. "What? Why? What do I need Jounouchi for?"  
"Just take him." Yuugi insisted. "If nothing else he'll keep you entertained, right? My Grandpa needs a break from him anyway."  
Mokuba gave me what must have looked to Yuugi as a considering look. I saw right through it. Dog senses. Mokuba absolutely reeked of worry and restraint. As soon as Yuugi left he would probably throw himself on the bed and cry. And judging by the pitiful look he was giving me, I was going to be the one comforting him.  
"Sure." Mokuba agreed after what he must have considered suitable hesitance for a Kaiba. "Come pick him up any time."  
"Thanks Mokuba!" Yuugi smiled, acting as though Mokuba had just done him a huge favor. "Will you be able to feed him?"  
"Ya, I'll just send someone out to buy a bag of dog food."  
"Great!" Yuugi knelt down and scratched me behind the ears. "Now you be a good boy for Mokuba, Jounouchi! Don't wreck anything." The spiky haired youth pulled me into a tight hug; a cover up for what he did next. "We'll see you tonight." He whispered into my ear.  
/Got it.\  
Releasing me Yuugi stood up and started out the door. "I'll see you around, Mokuba! And call me when Seto gets home!"  
"Sure thing." Mokuba answered. They exchanged waves and then Yuugi dashed off down the steps and towards the gate. The younger Kaiba shut the door behind him, and then turned to stare at me. After a few minutes he sighed and began climbing the stairs, his shoulders drooping. I followed. The hallway was quiet. We were heading towards the stairwell. It looked like we would make a clean get away until,  
"Master Mokuba."  
Immediately Mokuba straightened up and his gloomy expression was replaced by the Kaiba's trademark glare. "What do you want, Massinorou?" The temporary CEO demanded, without bothering to turn around and see who it was.  
I turned. Standing at the end of the hall way was a guy who looked like one of the Prime Minister's body guards. "I was sent to protect you, Master Mokuba. In order to do that I am required to know at least where you are."  
A new man, hired to look after Mokuba until his brothers return. They might as well have hung a sign around his neck that read 'Controller'. I stifled a growl and simply put my nose to the floor and pretended to be following a very interesting scent. This guy could be trouble. If he hung around we wouldn't be able to do whatever Yuugi was planning for tonight.  
Mokuba took care of him. "I'm going to my bedroom, Massinorou. And you won't be coming."  
"Of course not Master Mokuba. I'll be to busy patrolling your hallway till I am relieved by Kichino."  
"You will be guarding the stairwell and waiting for news of my brother." The twelve year old warned him. "Or you'll be relieved long before your scheduled break."  
Massinorou had walked right past us, completely ignoring me. "Yes Master Mokuba." He said, checking the stairwell we were about to enter for assassins.  
Mokuba sighed and tromped up the stairs once his bodyguard had declared them and the upstairs floor secure.  
At last we reached his bedroom. It was huge! A king-sized bed stood in the far corner, right by the window which was now showing a darkening sky. There was a big screen TV across from the bed, along with every gaming system imaginable, not to mention stacks of games. The last corner(the door we stood in took up the third one) was a desk, overflowing with papers I assumed was school work and drawings. The last wall was the best though. The entire thing was a huge door that folded back to reveal a walk in closest that was lined with toys and games of all kinds.  
As I predicted Mokuba ignored all these luxuries and threw himself down on the bed - but he didn't cry.  
My canine urges were irresistible! Luckily, I didn't have to resist them this time! As far as Mokuba knew I was just a regular dog, so it was my current mission to act like a regular dog. Even to the point of giving the root beer sucker stuck on the carpet in the closest corner a few licks. The hardships we Animorphs endure, eh?  
"Don't do that Jounouchi. Yuugi'll kill me if you get sick."  
Mokuba's soft voice drifted across the room from where he lay on his bed. I trotted over. He was lying on his stomach with his chin resting in this crossed arms. Cocking my head I gave a questioning woof.  
"S'ok Jounouchi. Come on up." Mokuba answered, rolling over so I could leap up onto the enormous bed. "You know." He continued. "I'll never understand why Yuugi named you that anyway."  
If only he did know! I stretched out on his pillows to listen.  
"After all, when Jounouchi died, you'd think he'd want to forget about it. Not have a constant reminded that his best friend was gone. Actually, Yuugi didn't seem all that effected really. I think he's a lot colder than he acts."  
'Not colder, just tougher.' I thought. 'And what can you expect, when you know that your Grandpa is trapped in a living hell and your powerless to save him. When you have to face death almost every day, and send other people into situations were they could die and it'd be 'cause of your orders . . . .' Maybe Yuugi was colder than he seemed.  
"I guess he did lend you to me, but still! How could he not care about the real Jounouchi! The person you love most disappears and you just move on? No way! Doesn't he care about what might have happened? He disappeared!" Mokuba's voice cracked. Tears were streaming down his face. He wasn't talking about me any longer. "Seto!" The young boy sobbed into his blanket. "Where are you? Why did you desert me?"  
I wanted to morph. Morph human right there and tell Mokuba everything. I didn't disappear and die! Seto was alive and would come back to him in three days! But there was no way I could say any of that. Still, even if I could morph human and tell him that everything would be ok . . . . sometimes being a dog just plain sucks. Especially when your friends are hurting. I nudged Mokuba with my cold nose. An uncomfortable but hopefully sympathetic guesture. The little boy immediately locked his arms around my neck and buried his face in my fur.  
"I wish Seto would come back! I wish he were here! What if something happened to him?!" Something did! But I'll bring him back to you, I promise!  
"If Seto doesn't come back they'll dump me in an orphanage again!"  
Orphanage? Again?  
"And this time Seto won't be there to save me!" The harsh sobs that racked Mokuba's body sounded almost as painful as his worry. "What if he doesn't come back . . . . what if . . . ." The little boys grip tightened in dread. "What if he's hurt Jounouchi! What if he can't come back to me!"  
He will come back, Mokuba. Even if I have to rip that yeerk out myself!  
  
There was nothing for me to do but wait. Mokuba cried himself to sleep and head was resting on me, so I couldn't even settling into a comfortable position. My fur smelled like salt from his tears. The digital clock on the other side of the room glared at me with what I knew were red lights. The hours passed excruciatingly slowly. Eleven o'clock. Twelve o'clock. I couldn't sleep until Yuugi and the others came! One o'clock. So tired! Two o'clock. At last, at two forty five, something scratched on the window. Perched outside was a bald eagle, it's white head the only thing really visible in the darkness.  
/Bakura?\  
/We're coming upstairs.\  
/WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?\  
/Yeah!\ Bakura answered. /Get off your ass and meet us there! We brought Kaiba with us, and he's finally awake.\  
/He was awake.\ Marik interrupted from somewhere on Kaiba's property. /Yami here got sick of his talking and persuaded him to take a nap - using his fist to do the persuading.\  
/He knocked him out?!\ Bakura and I exclaimed together.  
/I'd make a point of not ticking him off tonight. Something has got him in a bad mood.\  
/No kidding.\  
  
~*~ Well, *yawns* I think I'll stop here for the night. I did this thing in one sitting instead of the usual writing and rewriting sequence so I'll just stop here. *recieves evil glares from everyone* What? You don't like cliff hangers? Lol! Jasper is gonna kill me! The rest of you seem to be pretty patient though. Hopefully you're curious as to why the animorphs dragged Kaiba back to the mansion though. If you're not then I ain't doing my job. All right! I said that I needed your guys' opinions and I wasn't kidding. The next chapter is going to be overly dramatic. And so will be the following ones. I need a filler. Something funny. Something to lift the depression before I hit you guys with the big mess I've got planned! *grins evilly* Oh ya, things get a lot worse than this! Whew! Just wait and see what I've got in store for our little animorphs! Anywho, fillers. Idea's please. This is your guys' chance. Do you have something you wanna see? Remember it has to be from Jounouchi's POV. Oh and while I'm asking questions I need to ask you this. Are there any pairings you guys would like to see in this fic? There is only one pairing I will refuse to write and that is MokubaXSeto. BLEAHHHHHH!!! So don't even think about it. But any others I'm ok with. Please tell me now, especially if you'll be requiring me to insert a female character. Your opinions must be put in now! Because things are going to get very . . . . um, tight? Confusing? Complex! That's the word! Complex! Please! *puppy eyes* Just put your idea's in your reviews, K? I'll consider all of them! There is no such thing as a bad idea! (Unless of course your idea's involve anything SetoXMokubaish - then it's a bad idea.) Hope to hear from you all soon! ^^ Reana~*~ 


	12. Hiding

~*~Sorry guys but no requested OC's. They sound cool ya, but I am trying to limit the OC's(otherwise I assure you me an' my Yami Jasper would be in here). No one seems to have a huge pairing or character that they are determined to have in here so I guess that leaves my options open! I don't think I need any pairs right now, but new characters on the other hand . . . . well I'll just let the story tell itself. It seems to be doing a pretty good job so far. Reana.~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
Hiding  
  
I managed to get out from under Mokuba without waking him up.  
"Seto." The young boy murmured, rolling over and clinging to his blankets as I leapt off the bed.  
'Ya, Seto's back.' I said to myself. 'Or at least his body is.' Who knew where his mind was. Floating around in utter darkness somewhere as the yeerk probed through all his thoughts and secrets. Bringing up old memories he had forgotten on purpose, replaying all of his most embarrassing moments over and over again . . . .  
My padded feet carried my silently down the hallway. There was no sign of Massinouro anywhere - until I reached the stairwell. Yami was leaning against the open door, looking very much like an edgy criminal expecting the cops to show up any minute. At his feet lay Massinouro's limp body.  
What the Hell - Yami?! I gaped. Massinouro was twice the size of Yami no Yuugi! There was no possible way - I had always been the fighter!!!!  
"What are you talking about? I did that!" Marik corrected me haughtily. "As if shrimp Yami could take on that lug!" He was piggy backing the still unconscious Kaiba.  
I came and sat down beside them, giving Kaiba a considering look. You know, I'm starting to forget what he looks like when he's actually conscious. It's been a long time since I last saw him awake.  
"Ya well, as long as Yami here is around I think yeerk-Kaiba's gonna get a lot of rest." Marik commented dryly.  
Ignoring Marik, and not even bothering to look at me Yami spoke, "You don't want to listen to him, Jounouchi. Sythryn is going to be a real pain in the ass. How is Mokuba?"  
He's not a Controller if that's what you mean, but he's taking his brothers disappearance pretty hard.  
"How hard?"  
Let me put it this way, he's been asleep for almost five hours and I'm still waterlogged.  
Yami sighed and put a weary hand to his head. Marik let out a sneering chuckle and shifted Kaiba's weight to his left side.  
Something was up. What did I miss here?  
"Nothing Jou. We haven't decided yet." Yami answered quickly.  
Marik was still smirking. "So poor little Mokuba can't handle being without his big brother? How long do you think he will last before the yeerks get him Jounouchi?" The Egyptian asked, his violet eyes never leaving Yami's slim figure. "Without Kaiba there to protect him he's helpless isn't he?"  
"Shut up, Marik!" Yami snapped. "We'll talk about this later."  
"Well we don't have much time, so later is going to be sooner than you wish." The albino Brit came strolling down the hallway like it was nothing special.  
We all gaped and stared from him, to the stairs he should have had to use. "How did you - ?"  
"Hello." Bakura rolled his eyes and pointed to himself. "Thief. Now come on. I think I've found a place to hide Kaiba." He brushed past us and started down the stairs. "Well come on!" He demanded when we didn't follow.  
"Lets go." Yami agreed, shaking his head and following after the white haired adolescent.  
With Bakura, sometimes you just have to accept things and move on. He led us through Kaiba's mansion as if he had been there a thousand times. Every couple of minutes he would point out a specific picture, vase, statue, or room that would help us find our way to where ever we were going again. I got the hint that this was mainly for my benefit - seeing as Bakura was hammering all this in my head and threatening to have me put down if I used my nose.  
What the Hell is going on here! I demanded, Incase you forgot, I still don't know why you guys are even here! Especially with Kaiba. Would someone explain this too me?  
"In a minute." Bakura answered, flinging open a very boring and unimportant looking door. Inside was a small room that was completely bare expect for an ugly carpet and a few pieces of dusty furniture. On the table was a pile of ropes and chains. The albino thief walked over and grabbed the chains. "Put him on the chair."  
Marik nodded and dumped Kaiba onto the chair and then did something that seemed to disturb only me.  
Um, Marik? Why are you taking off Kaiba's clothes?  
"This is as far as I'm going. Catch." Marik assured, tossing my Kaiba's jacket and shirt.  
Hey! Dog paws! No catching!  
"Don't forget these." Two pairs of shoes came flying at me and then a shower of buckles and Kaiba's necklace.  
Watch it! I yelled, jumping out of the way only to get hit by the socks.  
Within a few minutes Marik and Bakura had bound the half naked Kaiba so tightly to the chair it was doubtful even they could get him undone without the use of a knife - which of course they had several of, though it was highly unlikely they were intended for the aforementioned task.  
Slowly their plan was dawning on me. Hold it! You, your not -   
"Sorry Jounouchi." Yami's voice came from behind me. I turned, he was standing by the single dusty window in the room with faint moonlit pushing through the grime.  
All right. I said with questionable calm. Go to the beginning and explain all of this.  
Yami nodded and turned to me. Kaiba's going to be staying here for the three days. He's going to need constant, er," He paused to search for the appropriate word. "Attention." He decided finally.  
So I have to watch both Mokuba and Kaiba?!  
Yami sighed. "I'm really sorry Jounouchi, but your the only one who can do this mission."  
"Quit making it sound like such a big sacrifice!" Marik snapped. "He has to shuffle some papers, fire a couple of workers, and generally walk around being an asshole for three days. What's so hard about that?"  
Ya, that last bit lost me too. Ok, maybe I dun't get it. What's gonna happen?"  
Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura cut him off and took charge of the conversation. "Your going to acquire Kaiba's DNA and pretend to be him for three days. At the same time your going to be baby-sitting the real Kaiba from sun up till after school and possibly a few hours in the night; all the while protecting your new little brother from the invading aliens."  
Had I been standing, I would have fallen over. You can't be serious.  
"Your cover up story is that you were captured by some hired men whose boss wanted you dead - but you killed them before anything could happen to you." Bakura continued. "If the police trying and butt in say that you are handling it and their interference isn't needed."  
You want me to be Kaiba!?!?!? I was still struggling to get past that little bit!  
Marik gestured towards Kaiba. "I suggest acquiring his DNA while he's still asleep."  
Slowly I walked toward Kaiba. I couldn't believe I was doing this! Normally it was against our animorph rules to morph into another human. That would be doing the exact same thing as what the yeerks were doing. Stealing someone else's body and life; except unlike the yeerks when we morphed we only got a creatures instincts not thier memories. Hence I was going to have a little difficulty actually pulling this off. Kaiba was directly in front of me. I turned back to Yami. Are you actually going to make me do this?  
Instead of Yami, Yuugi stood there, watching me in his natural innocence. "Acquire the DNA Jou. This is the only way we can save Kaiba and Mokuba."  
Hesitantly I put my paw on Kaiba's bare arm, and concentrated. His DNA flowed into my veins to join the other DNA I had acquired. Without thinking I backed up and closed my eyes. My fur shrank back into my skin and the bones turned themselves around. A few minutes later I was looking down at the world through ice blue eyes from the height of 6'2. Dark brown bangs hung down in my eyes. My hair was so short! I reached up and touched it, then stared. My fingers were longer too. And looking down, the ground was noticeably farther away than usual. The leather pants that had been too tight on my normal human body now fit perfect. Kaiba was a stick! And he was lighter than me too! How the Hell this guy had beaten me in a fight was beyond me.  
Yuugi scooped up the clothes Marik had thrown at me and walked over. "So, how do you feel?" He asked handing me the clothing.  
I looked down, I mean more than usual. Even with his hair Yuugi didn't even reach my chest. "Tall." I answered truthfully, slipping the black turtleneck sweater over my head. Shoes and socks next. I was wearing someone else's socks - after they had worn them first! It was pretty gross. Next came the buckles, I managed to get them on a little easier this time.  
Yuugi laughed. "Your only half foot taller."  
"That half a foot makes a big difference." Last came the trench coat. Kaiba had been wearing the white one of course. I got the feeling it had the most room for guns. I slipped it on and then turned in a slow circle. The trench coat swished. Swished! I was 6'2 with buckles and a swishing trench coat! Damn was I hot!  
"Don't forget this." Yuugi's voice drifted up from somewhere near the floor.  
I took the necklace handed to me and hung it around my neck. It was only then that I noticed the near invisible latch. "Hey it's a locket!"  
Click!  
The locket opened and inside was a picture Mokuba.  
Yuugi stood on his toes to see the picture. Curious Bakura and Marik crowded around to look. Seeing Bakura's hair from Kaiba's height, it looked a little more hazardous than usual. I was carefully not to let his batwings poke me in the eye.  
"So." Bakura sneered after a few minutes. "Kaiba has a sentimental side."  
"He wears a locket." Marik laughed. "What a girl, that's something Malik would do."  
But thier jeers lacked thier usual sting. I closed the locket and dropped it. It hung at my chest, looking like a simple duel monsters card on a string; the only and well-disguised piece of evidence to Kaiba's humanity. Only then did it hit me. I knew how to act like Kaiba around workers and us, but I had no idea what he was like at home. What Mokuba expected from him.  
"Judging by the look on your face Jounouchi I assume you've figured out that this plan is not going to work."  
We turned. The real Kaiba's eyes were open, glaring at us with the hatred of the yeerk that Controlled him.  
"Face it Jounouchi. You couldn't pull of being Kaiba if your life depended on it." Sythryn let out a sneering laugh. "Ironically enough it does. Or at least you freedom does. We won't kill you, we'll simple enslave you and crush your minds so that you are nothing more than a shell for us to inhabit."  
Marik gave the yeerk a flat stare, then turned to me. "Now you see, that is why Yami shut him up last time."  
I nodded, fighting the urge to shut Kaiba-Controller up myself.  
Yami and Bakura were both returning the yeerks fiery stare with equal hatred and loathing.  
"Don't even think of calling out for help yeerk." Bakura warned in a low voice. "I chose this room because no one would hear you even if you did yell, but I might just get pissed off and rip out your throat anyway."  
"Don't bother with the threats Tomb Robber." Sythryn sneered. "I've checked my hosts mind and I know that the Pharaoh would stop you from attacking. Wouldn't you Pharaoh?" He turned to Yami, who had taken over and was glaring murderously. "Yes, Pharaoh, I've looked into Kaiba's mind and found some very interesting things. For example, we thought that the only treasure you 'andalite bandits' were coveting was the blue morphing cube. But you hold the Millennium Items as well? We've heard of them. That sort of power would be valuable to Visser Three."  
Pharaoh. Millennium Items. The yeerk was dragging up elements of the past that we had not talked about for several years and for a good reason.  
  
Then the yeerk turned it's attention to Marik and Bakura. "I'm surprised that any of you were willing to give up your Millennium Items and hide them away. But what surprised me even more is that you follow obediently behind the Pharaoh like that mutt over there." He nodded his head towards me.  
That yeerk knew exactly what buttons to press. Bakura and Marik's eyes were flashing dangerously. Yami sensed the danger. "Jou and I will be taking watch tonight." He started, ending the dangerous conversation. "You two -"  
"No Pharaoh." Bakura interrupted, his eyes still locked with Kaiba's. "I'll be taking first watch tonight." It was easy to see that sleep would be the last thing either Bakura or the Controller would get. If they stayed up talking the situation could get dangerous - for anyone. Us, Kaiba, the free world . . . .  
"I'll stay and keep you company." I offered casually. "I have nothing better to do till Seto makes his grand reappearance tomorrow."  
Yami nodded at me and favored me with a grateful smile; then turned to Bakura. "I'll see you at school."  
Marik was all ready at the grimy window prying it open. The two of them at last opened it and slipped quietly out of the mansion.  
Bakura pulled up a dusty chair and sat down directly in front of the yeerk. "You and I are going to have a little chat yeerk. And if you dare relate me to the Pharaoh's pet again I'll break your jaw. Understand?"  
"Understood." The yeerk replied silkily, with a tone that spoke volumes for the silent conversation the two were holding.  
"Jou," Bakura said, his eyes never leaving the Controller's face. "get some rest. I'll way you up in a few hours. Your not needed right now."  
  
~*~Yes I am bringing the Millennium Item's into this. I know what your thinking, this is totally gonna spoil everything but I promise it won't! I have it all worked out! Just trust me on this one. Oh, and I figured out how to incorporate another character into this. Though you won't meet her for a while. ^_~ Just keep reading and reviewing and you'll see! Oh and keep the idea's coming! Please! I need to know what it is you guys want to see in this! I've got the plot but I always ask my reviewers what they want in the extra's such as pairings, funnies, rivalries, ect. Anywho catch ya next chapter(which by the way is titled 'Dreams of Egypt' ^^ Spoiler! Anywho Sayonara! Reana~*~ 


	13. Dreams

~*~OK, when you first start reading this your probably gonna be just like, "What the thunk? When in Ra's name did all this start happening?!" Just go with it. Read through straight to the end. If you stopped reading at the part where Bakura was telling Jounouchi to go to bed so that he could talk to the yeerk you're on the right track. Just accept this and move on! You'll see ^_~ And by the way! Thanks for the filler suggestions! Weeee! I love this story! It is just so much fun to write! Lol! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
Dreams of Egypt  
  
I chased after Yuugi, stretching my legs as far as I could! Damn could that little kid run fast! Years of running from bullies gets you into shape I guess. But I should have been able to catch him! I was nearly twice his size!  
"Hurry up Jounouchi!" Yuugi called urgently over his shoulder. "We have to stop him!"  
"Stop who!" I demanded. The street we were racing down was familiar, but our location didn't hit me till I got caught in the fence that Yuugi had slipped under quite easily.  
"Jounouchi!" The midget boy complained, lifting the bottom of the fence for me to wiggle under.  
"Hey! I don't even know what we're doing here! Mind filling me in?"  
No answer. Yuugi didn't even hear me. As soon as I was under the fence he dropped the wire and tore off towards the half finished building. This was the place. The construction sight where we had all met. Where five teenage guys had watched an alien space ship crashing, then came face to face with a creature know as an andalite, and received from Elfangor the blue box which gave anyone who touched it the power to morph. Shortly after we watched the only Andalite controller ever morph and devour Elfangor. Why was Yuugi bringing me back here?  
There could only be one reason. After the yeerks had plowed through ever inch of this place we had returned; figuring they'd never come back. We had something to hide. Some things actually. The blue morphing cube, and four of the seven Millennium or Sennen items. The Sennen Puzzle, the Sennen Eye, the Sennen Rod, and the Sennen Ring.  
Someone was trying to take them. But who?  
Who else? Bakura! It was that damned yeerks fault! He had put the idea of being the Pharaoh's servant in his head so that he would betray us! Now Bakura was going to take the cube and the Sennen items and run!  
But not if I could help it! I leapt to my feet and ran like mad towards the buildings. Inside the precarious structure Yami and Bakura were all ready facing each other. I was right, around the former Tomb Robber's neck hung the Sennen Puzzle and the Sennen Ring. In his one hand was the Sennen Rod and in the other the blue morphing cube. Glinting from the place were his left eye should have been was the Millennium Eye. Bakura raised the Millennium Puzzle up and it began to glow.  
"Argh!" Yami yelled, falling to his knees and glowing with the same gold nimbus.  
"You have no choice, Pharaoh. Your soul is bound to the Puzzle. You and I may have been able to live separate from our items as long as they remained untouched here, but now that the power of the puzzle has been stirred again, both you and I cannot be apart from our items."  
"No! I - I won't let you - AHHHHH!" Yami had turned completely gold and transparent - but Yuugi's body was still there, fully fleshed and normal. It was Yami's soul! It was being extracted from Yuugi's body!  
"You have no choice Pharaoh! Not when I am master of the Sennen Puzzle."  
"Noooooo!" Yugi screamed as Yami's soul vanished into the golden puzzle that Bakura held. "Give me my puzzle!" The youth demanded. "Give Yami back!"  
Bakura sneered. "Now why would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't I'll rip out your traitor's guts!" I threatened, recovering from my temporary shock. That bastard! He was going to pay!  
Strong, tanned arms wrapped themselves around mine holding me back and pinning me against a slightly shorter persons body. "I don't think so, Jounouchi."  
"Marik!"  
Bakura was just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to pick up the Sennen Items. But I see you've all ready got them. Good boy, now hand over my Rod."  
"You obviously weren't paying attention, however long you were here. I am the master of these items now, and the blue box."  
"No, I think you'll give me the Rod." Marik insisted. "After all, I'm the only one who could get you the Sennen Necklace, Key, and Scale.  
Bakura gave Marik a considering look, then nodded. "All right. But no complaining when I kill you to get the Rod back."  
"You won't kill me, you'll simply give me the blue morph cube, for the Rod. And once we've both finished we'll have a little war and decide who's going to succeed in taking over the world."  
"Sounds fair."  
Sounds sick! "You traitors! What about the yeerks?"  
"What about them?"  
From his place on the floor Yuugi spoke. "We all swore to forget any of this until the yeerks had been defeated! That's the pact we made as animorphs! Yami and I put off finding his identity and dueling and everything!"  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and gave Marik an is-this-kid-for-real look.  
The Egyptian laughed. "And you actually thought your sacrifice and trust meant anything to us?"  
"Face it Pharaoh, the animorphs are going no where; but Marik and I have come up with a plan." The albino turned to his partner in crime with a chilling smile of insanity. "Why don't we test it out on them?"  
Marik shoved me foreword into the dirt. "Why not? Get me a morph."  
Dirt tastes bad, but the dirt in a construction site is just dangerous! I spat out a nail and looked up. Marik was standing with one hand on a terrifying monster that I had only seen on a Duel Monsters card, but now looked fully real. I recognized what Marik was doing too, he was acquiring it's DNA. When he was done the monster vanished and Marik's flesh melted away. Soon I was face to face with the Winged Dragon of Ra. The overwhelming creature bent it's head towards me, it's mouth open. Can't have you and Yuugi saving the world and ruining our plans. Marik explained offhandedly.  
"You traitor!!!!!!" "Good bye, mongrel."  
Somewhere in the background dog was barking.  
"TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed  
"Like Hell I am! Open your eyes you ass - and stop yelling."  
That voice.  
  
My eyes snapped open and I found myself looking around a dusty room. Soft orange light was shining through the dirty window. It was morning. My head was resting in my paws and my nose was cold and wet. Bakura was shaking me awake.  
"Quit barking you stupid mutt. You wanna get us caught? Just because I said this room was sound proof doesn't mean you can go physco on me!"  
It had been a dream? I stood up and shook my head. Kaiba was asleep in his chair.  
Yeerk Sythryn? Sleeping? Like a little parasite? No, that wasn't suspicious at all.  
Catching Bakura's eye I jerked my head towards Kaiba. Did you do that? I asked pointedly.  
The look of innocence that appeared was so out of place on Bakura's face I nearly started laughing; being that I was a dog it would have been difficult, so instead I let my long loll out the side of my mouth in amusement.  
Bakura gave up on the fake purity and simply snapped. "Ryou!" Seconds later the truly innocent side of Bakura was yawing and answering me, "No, we didn't do it. He fell asleep shortly after Bakura and his discussion."  
Ryou! Yes, Ryou was good. Ryou would never betray us. Though whether or not he could stop Bakura's questionable behavior was doubtful. What'd they talk about anyway? I asked, watching my friend attempt to open the window to our room.  
The tint of pink that appeared in Ryou's cheeks was far from reassuring. He turned to me with utter seriousness. My tail even stopped wagging under that grave watch. "Don't talk to him Jounouchi. And don't listen to anything he says."  
What did he say to you?  
"Stuff." Avoiding my eyes Ryou looked back at Kaiba. "Think of how he must feel." The teen said, referring to the real Seto Kaiba. "Having that yeerk pour out all his secrets and feelings to try and make us betray each other. If we listen to him, then even if Kaiba is freed our group will be destroyed by all the idea's he put in our heads." Seconds after Ryou jumped, as though he had been slapped.  
Bakura.  
"I - I've got to go. School." He stammered, climbing out the window easily. "Yuugi said that he would come by after classes and then I'll be here from supper till around ten. Marik has the night shift this time." Half in the window half hanging outside Ryou glanced at his watch. "Oh man! It's all ready seven thirty! I'm gonna be late! Catch you later, Jounouchi!"  
Ryou wait!  
But the tardy high school student had all ready left.  
  
'Seto Kaiba's' amazing reappearance would have to be soon. The sooner the better. Mokuba might even be up all ready. Kaiba's clothes were piles on the dusty table. Well, lets do this thing.  
Soon after I was struggling with my shoes and the buckles on my pants. "Damned stupid buckles." I muttered, putting my second leg up on the table to do up the remaining two straps. It wasn't until I was pulling the black turtle neck over my head that someone spoke.  
"Your going to carry on with your plan then?" Kaiba was fully awake, and feeling talkative.  
Great. Just great. Where was the magic trench coat? Maybe a little swishing would put me in a more Kaiba-ish mood. Pulling on the white leather didn't exactly bring on a rush of confidence and ego - but it did make the chilly room warmer. Bakura would pick this crappy place to hide out. It was freezing.  
"Ignoring me are you?"  
"What would I have to say to a yeerk?" I hissed, letting the venom slip into my voice. I turned and pierced him with Kaiba's trademark glare. "You can't hide inside him forever, yeerk. And when you come out I'm going to squish you like fat slug you are."  
The yeerk only raised one eyebrow and changed the subject. "I am really surprised Katsuya Jounouchi. I would think that of all the animorphs you would be the one to take advantage of this situation. Your hated rival, helpless before you. You could do so much damage to him. Pay him back for all the times he's been an ass towards you. Like when you came over to his house to try and keep him from walking into our trap. What did he do to thank you for caring? He nearly broke your jaw."  
Actually, the broken jaw was probably for breaking into his house and trying on his clothes. "What so you take me for? I can handle Kaiba without having him tied up. Sorry yeerk, I don't fight that way."  
"No." The alien answered. "You wouldn't. After all this time some of Yuugi's morals have rubbed off on you. Kaiba's noticed it, you've changed since you joined the animorphs. But seeing that you've gone from being a top ranking duelist to being a mutt you've handled the change quite gracefully. Not that there was much of a change."  
I ignored the last line. It was the second last one that caught my attention. Top ranking duelist! The word brought on a rush of forgotten pride and excitement. The yeerk couldn't know my dueling skills though. He was drawing on what Kaiba knew. Did that mean . . . . no way. "Top ranking duelist?" I laughed, deciding to test the matter. "Damn straight, but ya couldn't have gotten that from Kaiba's mind."  
"Maybe he doesn't consider you a top ranking duelist, but he was very impressed with you in Battle City."  
"Really?" Kaiba was impressed with my dueling! Don't ask why, but that made me feel awesome!  
"Not that he'll ever admit it. There are lots of things Kaiba would never admit."  
Curiosity gnawed at my will power. "S'at so?" I asked casually, turning to face the yeerk.  
"Mm hm." The yeerk answered. Then, noticing the cold look on my face, gave me a strange look and asked, "What's wrong, Jou?"  
This was wrong. Kaiba had been smiling, an expression that looked very wrong on his face. What the Hell was I doing! "You bastard!"  
"What?" The yeerk barked. "I just said - "  
"If you ever mention a word about what Kaiba's thinks, feels or anything else I'm gonna slug you like I've been dying to do since we met!"  
"What! Where are you going? Get back here!"  
I had started towards the door. But the sound of Kaiba's familiar yell reminded me of something. I came back, and placed both hands firmly on the arms of the chair then leaned foreword till I could feel Kaiba's break on my cheek.  
The yeerk leaned back as far as the back of the chair would allow him. "What are you doing?" He snapped, his voice betraying some fear.  
Staring into Kaiba's eyes was like staring into a black hole ringed by ice. I couldn't see anything - but I knew he was there. "Seto," Using his first name would definitely get the real Kaiba's attention. "I'm going to protect Mokuba no matter what, so don't worry. I won't let the yeerks take him!" That was all I needed to do I got up and walked away.  
"You'll never be able to pull this!" The yeerk insisted loudly.  
SLAM!  
Kaiba's long strides carried me away from the abomination locked in the back of the mansion. Ten minutes later I had flung open the door to the dining hall and scared the Hell out of the people there waiting on and talking to Mokuba. One of the maids dropped the tray she had been carrying in. I glared at her icily. "The cost of replacing that will be deducted from your pay check." I informed her, sounding exactly like the real Kaiba.  
"Seto!" Mokuba ran right across the table, sending breakfast flying everywhere. "Seto! Your back! I knew you'd come home! I knew it!"  
I caught my raven haired boy as he flew off the table and into my arms. The kid locked his arms around my neck, nearly choking me with his overjoyed hugs. "Don't worry Mokuba. I'm fine." I assured him, patting his head and untangling his arms. Mokuba was heavier than he looked! I put him on the floor, but kept my arm around him. Slowly I let my eyes travel around the room, intimidating my underlings. Which ones were Controllers? I'd find out soon enough, but in the meanwhile, "If my breakfast isn't on the table in the next ten minutes you're all fired."  
Oh ya! I was good!  
  
~*~Oh dear. *hangs head at the impending doom hinted at above* We're all gonna die! I hope that Mokuba doesn't get too scared with his brothers sudden personality change. Lol! ^^ This chapter was actually pretty fun to write! I can't wait to do the filler with Jounouchi pretending to be Kaiba! Ee heeeee! This is gonna be so great! I'll mail ya next update! ^_~ Reana~*~  
  
*****Parody***** (Sumthing I did just because I thought it was hilarious but didn't put in the story because it was stupid)  
  
"Face it Pharaoh, the animorphs are going no where; but Marik and I have come up with a plan." The albino turned to his partner in crime with a chilling smile of insanity. "Why don't we test it out on them?"  
Marik shoved me foreword into the dirt. "Why not? Get me a morph."  
Dirt tastes bad, but the dirt in a construction site is just dangerous! I spat out a nail and looked up. Marik was standing with one hand on a monster that I had only seen on a Duel Monsters card, but now looked fully real.  
"ACK!!!!!! BAKURA YOU IDIOT!!! THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!"  
"It was the only monster I could summon! This monster summoning takes a lot out of ya!"  
"I'm gonna kill you Bakura." Marik had fallen on his back. The monster had pinned him before he could acquire it's DNA. "Oh Ra it's going to suffocate me!!!!"  
"Kuri Kuri! ^^"  
"I though Kuriboh loved me!" Yuugi pouted, watching the brown fluffy ball cuddle his enemy. "He was my deck master after all!"  
"Get off you shit colored fluff ball!!!!"  
"Kuri! Kuri! ^^"  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
"Kuri? ^^;"  
  
~*~ Mental pictures! Don't ask, because I don't know . . . . kuri kuri ^^!!!~*~ 


	14. Overworked

~*~Snicker snicker. All right it's time to finish that filler I started. Bwaa hahahaha! Jounouchi gets to be Kaiba for the day! Weeeeeee! This is gonna be fun! *suddenly drops down into corner and is surrounded by a gloom cloud.* I could add a new character here. A female character - but I'm not sure! I haven't decided yet! Oh I am so confused. If I do add a character it will be either Shizuka or Mai though. I love those two girls ^^ they are so cute! And I wouldn't even have to do the cliché secretary thing! I mean let's think people! Jounouchi is suddenly Kaiba, with people and money at his disposal. He could easily decide to take advantage of that and use the money to find his sister Shizuka. Lol! Shizuka would be kinda freaked though! I mean she's just doing her thing and all of the sudden some dudes come pick her up and carry her off to Seto's house, Lol! But, maybe not. Though it would be funny. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
Overworked  
  
It was ten in the morning before I stood at the door, wondering how the Hell I was supposed to explain my actions.  
"I don't get it. Why am I coming with you?" Mokuba asked, slipping on his runners.  
"We have work to do." I answered evasively.  
"Seto, all we really have to do is reset the date for the demonstration and your employee's should be able to take care of the rest. If they can't they I don't know why you hired them."  
Dammit! Why did Mokuba have to be so smart! But there was no way he could stay at home. The yeerks would have him in a second. I looked down at the innocent youth gravely. "Please Mokuba. Just come with me today."  
Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "It has something to do with the people who tried to abduct you, doesn't it Seto? They threatened to do something to me, right?"  
The scary thing is that that was exactly right - if you considered the yeerks infesting Kaiba an abduction. I nodded. "Your not leaving my sight for a while Mokuba." I picked up the heavy metal briefcase beside me and received an odd stare. Opps! Mokuba usually hauled that around didn't he? Oh well! I wrapped my arm around him and lead him towards the limo waiting for us. The chauffeur bowed and opened the door. Mokuba scrambled inside and I slide in after him.  
It was so cool!! Kaiba's limo had a TV! And a playstation, which Mokuba promptly turned on. Above our heads was a sun roof that was practically begging to be opened. I wonder how badly damaged Kaiba's reputation would be if I unrolled the sun roof and ordered a McDonalds milkshake from the top of the car? Probably permanently shattered. Dang! What was the point in being rich if you couldn't be crazy at the same time?!  
Looking around the limo I searched for something Kaiba-ish to do. Where'd he keep his laptop anyway? Maybe I could play pinball! Or I couldn't even remember the last time I had surfed the net! Probably he kept it in the briefcase. Hauling the heavy metal case onto my lap I suddenly noticed something that froze my blood. It was locked. Not one of the key locks, or the weird pointless kind were you just push the sides of the keyholes to open it, it was a code lock. I had to enter a code on each side and then open it - and only Kaiba knew the code.  
Oh God! What was I going to do if I had to open this thing?!  
The limo pulled up in front of Kaiba Corp. The chauffeur nearly died when I opened my own door. "Come on Mokuba."  
Security at Kaiba Corp. is tight, but being the CEO I didn't have to go through any of it. And a good thing to, because I couldn't even open my brief case to get some ID out. Following a hunch I got into the elevator and pushed to button for the top floor. Checking Mokuba's face I noticed that he seemed perfectly content - if not then a little bored. Good. My hunch was right. The door to the elevator dinged and I stepped out into the split hallway, taking the left turn without even thinking.  
"Uh, Seto?"  
"Yes?" I turned to him and my trench coat swished - I was never going to get over how cool that was!!!  
"Your office is down here." Mokuba informed me, pointed down the right hall way.  
"Yes, well uh." Oh great! How was I supposed to cover this up? Pretending to check something I leaned over to peer all the way down the left hall. "I was just checking, um . . . ."  
Mokuba was looking at me expectantly.  
"I was just checking something. But it's all good. Let's go."  
I managed to make it to Kaiba's office without any further incidents. The last door on the top floor, just as I had expected. It was huge, though most of the room was taken up by an enormous desk with no less than five computers and about thirty stacks of papers.  
Mokuba ran foreword and hopped into one of the black leather computer chairs. It spun around several times, before Mokuba stopped it and turn the computer on. "Do you want me to check out Kaiba Corps. attendance records Seto? I'll becha any money that people have been packing in just to see if our new virtual reality games have been set up yet. Oh! And we should probably and see how those are coming along too; though Sageki said that they wouldn't be ready for at least another week." Mokuba was talking fast, but he was typing faster and smiling brightly at the data coming up on his screen. It was disturbing how happy that kid looking, pouring over numbers and figures that would make my math teachers head spin.  
"Sure Mokuba." I answered uncertainly walking over and wondering which computer to use. Dumping the briefcase on to one of the chairs I sat down at the computer behind Mokuba's, that way he couldn't see what I was doing. Now there was only one problem. How to turn this stupid thing on! Hey! It's been a while since I had the time to work with a computer ok! Now what had Mokuba done? there were buttons and switches all over the place! What if I pressed one and something exploded! There had to be a way to turn this computer on without actually touching it. "Mokuba."  
"Ya?"  
"I've got something to do on that computer, you can work on this one ok?"  
"Oh." Mokuba hopped off his chair and switched on my computer. "Sure Seto."  
Yeah, that's right! I'm smart!  
  
Half an hour later I was playing my eighth game of solitaire. I may have gotten the computer turned on buy my attempts to trick Mokuba into opening the briefcase were failing. Plotting way to make Mokuba do what I wanted without asking and stacking cards was about the only was to pass the time in Kaiba's boring office!  
Time!  
I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. I had exactly five minutes to demorph. Trying to look normal I got to my feet and walked to the door. "Wait here Mokuba, I'll be right back."  
"Ok, but where are you going?"  
Pretending I didn't hear I dashed out into the hall way. Bathroom! Bathroom! Where was the bathroom?  
Four minutes left.  
This place was a bloody maze! How was I supposed to find the bathroom! I couldn't demorph in the middle of the hallway! And there was no way I was staying in Kaiba's body forever.  
Three minutes left.  
Ah Hell, one rooms as good as any other. Flinging open a random door I jumped in and began peeling off clothes; tossing them off to the sides and behind me.  
Two minutes left.  
Demorph. Once again I was a dog. 'Well, that was kind a close.' I thought. 'But then again, when have I every demorphed with more than five minutes to spare?' Looking around me I saw that I was in a custodians closet. Kaiba's trench coat didn't looks as intimidating as usual hanging on a mop. The black sweater however was very slimming on the red soap bucket. The air was tainted with the stench of Windex, Mr. Clean, toilet bowl cleaner and a multitude of other cleaners and tools of a janitor. But another scent hung in the air. Faint. And coming from higher up. Somewhere on the top shelf.  
Being tall is awesome! Once in Kaiba's body I didn't even have to climb on the shelves to push aside the cleaners and detergents on the top shelf. Something was up there! I reached back as far as I could and my hand touched what felt like a large metal oxygen tank. I pulled it down off the top shelf only to fall over and have it land heavily on my lap. "Oomph! Stupid tank! What is this stuff anyway? Why was it . . . . crap."  
The metal tank was pasted with caution signs; poisonous, explosive and corrosive. The sticker displayed a long scientific and unheard of name that marked it as a dangerous but completely normal chemical. The label lied. It was a portable yeerk pool.  
The lid came of easily enough, inside was a glowing red liquid. Barely visible under it's bubbling surface, basking in the liquid Kandrona, swam about fifty yeerks. All of which were waiting to gain a Kaiba Corp. employee as a host; the prize host being Seto Kaiba.  
I reached for the bottle of liquid in front of me. I didn't bother checking to see what it was, I had seen the label: Highly corrosive. Unscrewing the cap I dumped he entire bottle of chemical into the pool. The red liquid hissed and turned dark purple, making the slugs inhabiting it completely invisible. The hissing sound coming from the mixture promised that not one yeerk in the portable pool was safe. I dumped in another bottle of chemical to be sure. Then replaced the lid and stashed the yeerk pool back were I had found it. Yuugi and the others would have to be informed of this.  
A quick search of the room confirmed that no other yeerks pools were hidden in this particular closet. The mop and bucket lost thier clothing, and once I was dressed and rebuckled I headed back to the office.  
Kaiba's job was pretty easy; sign a couple of papers that I didn't bother read, play a few games of solitaire and (once I had found it) chess. It was pretty boring - until the phones started ringing.  
  
"Oh God! Can't these people do ANYTHING themselves?!" All three of the phones on my desk were ringing. I grabbed one of them. "Hello?" I shouted rudely into the receiver, hoping that the idiot on the other end had been holding the phone close to his ear. "No! I don't have a new date for the demonstration yet! I've told about a hundred people all ready! Don't you talk to one another!?" Slamming down the phone I grabbed another one. All three lines were busy on this one. "What do you want?"  
"Master Kaiba, our sales records -"  
"Put it in an email, I'm busy right now! Next caller!" The button for the second line flew off as I hit it, narrowly missing my head. "Yes! Kaiba here." A twitch beginning in my right eye caused Mokuba to slowly and cautiously pick up one of the phones and begin to scribble down messages for me. I gave him an appreciative and slightly insane smile.  
"Master Kaiba?" The female voice that spoke was familiar. It was my secretary, Ms. Yumatesu. A serious, hunchbacked old woman, who had obviously been working with Kaiba for a long time. She had been in and out of the office several times today, shoving papers in my face, tossing me the odd computer disk and mercifully bringing in coffee and extra strength Tylenol. It was only one thirty and I had all ready take three of the pills for my headaches.  
"Yes." I answered simply.  
"I have a two school boys by the name of Bakura Ryou and Mouto Yuugi here to see you."  
Yuugi! Ryou! My sanity was saved! "Send them in!" I said quickly. The click informed me that the old woman had hung up. I had noticed that not once had she said hello or good-bye all day. Evidently she was all business, probably a good thing when working with Kaiba. Closing my long forgotten game of solitaire I brought up a complicated looking Microsoft Access sheet which was telling me all about Kaiba Corp.'s marketing status.  
  
Suddenly from beside me Mokuba began shouting angrily into the phone. "What do you mean setbacks?!" He paused as he listened to the person on the other line. His gray eyes flashed dangerously and his mouth was a thin line across his face. "All right we're on our way." Mokuba answered finally. "But I'm warning you, if your not capable of handling this position . . . ."  
I listened with amazement as Mokuba proceeded to threaten Kaiba's employee with what must have been practiced skill. As last he slammed down the phone. "What is going on?" I asked.  
"The idiots downstairs! They are having a little trouble with the dueling helmets we're setting up down in Kaiba Land. I'll go and take care of it. It shouldn't take both of us."  
Mokuba tried to leave, but I grabbed his arm protectively. "You're not going anywhere without me. Yuugi and Ryou are on thier way up. I'll find out what they want and then we can go."  
"Seto," Mokuba protested. "Nothing is going to happen. I can - "  
The annoying ring of the telephone interrupted our conversation. Slowly I turned and looked at his with contempt. "Mokuba." I said through clenched teeth. "Could you handle that?"  
Mokuba nodded and picked up the phone. Immediately his expression darkened and he began to shout. At the same time the door to my office opened and in walked Ryou and Yuugi. They stared in amazement at the office around them. "Hi guys. Co -"  
The other two phones began to ring simultaneously. I picked on up and slammed it down so hard that the plastic receiver cracked. Mokuba watched me warily from the corner of his eye as I picked up the second phone. 'Kaiba." I answered it calmly.  
"Your lawyer is here." Yumatesu informed me tonelessly.  
I could feel myself pale slightly. "Does that mean that I have to open my briefcase?" Everyone in the office gave me an odd look. The hesitation on the phone told me that Kaiba was usually not afraid of opening his briefcase. Using my shoulder to cradle the phone I began to massage my temples, attempting to ward of yet another oncoming headache. Where did that Tylenol go anyway? "I'm busy now, is there any other time . . . ."  
"Shall I reschedule your meeting with your directors as well?"  
"Yes!" I answered gratefully. "Thank you! You get a bonus in your next paycheck - as long as I don't have to open my briefcase to give it to you!"  
"I'll remember that." The old woman answered, her dry smile evident in her voice.  
"Good, because I probably won't." I answered truthfully. "Remind me next time I pay you." We both hung up without bothering to say good-bye. I was getting really good this!  
Yuugi and Ryou were standing in front of my desk, staring at me in disbelief. I folder my hands professionally and glared up at the two of them. "What do you want?"  
"I - we," Yuugi stammered. "We just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
"Your concern is wasted." I answered coldly, taking out a blank piece of paper and a pen.  
Yuugi was an expert at talking about absolutely nothing. And it was a damned good thing to! His skill at blabbing almost always bought us some needed time. In this case it was time enough for me to scribble my message onto the paper and hand it to Ryou when Mokuba wasn't looking:  
Found a portable yeerk pool in the janitors  
closet! Check the rest of them. Use corrosive chemicals.  
  
"Are you quite done?" I interrupted coldly, once Ryou had safely tucked the note in his pocket.  
Yuugi faked embarrassment expertly. "Well yes. So your Ok then?"  
"I was till you came." I snapped.  
"Well, I guess we'll see you school then." Yuugi said lamely, turning towards the door. Suddenly an idea occurred to him and he spun around. "Oh and Mokuba! I'll be picking up Jounouchi ok?"  
"Sure thing." Mokuba answered, tearing his attention away from the phone for a second.  
"Bye." Ryou said, waving as he and Yuugi left the room.  
A few minutes later Mokuba hung up the phone and collapsed into his chair.  
"Tired?" I asked.  
"No but we're going to be working late tonight." He pouted. "And I'm hungry. Can we pick something up on the way to Kaiba Land?"  
"All right. I'm hungry too." Actually I had been hungry since breakfast. "Lets go."  
  
~*~ ^^ There we go. Filler. And now Jounouchi is going to come home late and baby sit a grumpy Controller Kaiba. Sounds like fun, ne? I hope so! See you next update! Reana.~*~ 


	15. Back To Kaiba

~*~La la laaaaaa! I'm sorry U guys. I haven't updated in over a week! Yeesh! I'm falling behind. Sorry. I'm having a bit of a burn out for writing and a major good drawing streak. Y'see I decided to do a comic of one of my fanfics. Try and guess which one. I'll give you a hint. It's not this one(sorry but this one is would be very difficult, morphing you understand). Anywho Thanx for the reviews! ^^ I'm glad you liked the filler. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy! I've got a nice little curve ball to pitch you here. He he heh! This just keeps getting better and better! Long live angsty adventure!! And long live ill timed escapes!!!!! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
Back to Kaiba  
  
Have you ever had one of those days that ignores the 24 hour rule and just keeps going on and on and on and on? Well evidently all of Kaiba's work days were like that. No wonder he thinks school is a joke! Hell he could run his own damned school if he decided. Kaiba High, only for the intellectually talented. And ever student would get a swishy trench coat as thier uniform.  
A whole school of evil-trench-coat wearing snobs? God help us!  
Being that it was ten o'clock at night and he had stayed up all the other night and worked all day Mokuba was exhausted. As soon as we climbed into the limo to go home he cuddled up against me and fell asleep.  
The long vehicle slowed down and turned, we were home. This time I waited for the chauffeur to open the door for me. Carrying Mokuba and my brief case was tough work. But I made it inside without dropping anything or anyone. The Kaiba mansion was less of a maze this time, I managed to get to Mokuba's room without resorting to sniffing the floor.  
Thud!  
I winced at the loud noise made when I dropped the heavy metal case on the floor. Then with my newly freed hand I pulled aside the covers on Mokuba's bed.  
"Mmmm." The sleeping youth groaned snuggling into the pillow as I set him down.  
I peeled off his shoes and socks, then pulled the covers over him to keep him warm. There was no harm in sleepin' in your street clothes, plus I didn't know were his PJ's were. If they were in the briefcase, Mokuba was screwed. Because I couldn't open it! I'd have to ask Controller Kaiba about it.  
Controller Kaiba. Who's turn was it to be watching him anyway?  
Grabbing the briefcase I headed to my own bedroom. Once safely inside I kicked the briefcase under the bed and began to peel of my clothes. I still had forty five minutes before I had to morph again and I knew exactly how I was going to use them. Now fully naked I marched into Kaiba's bathroom and turned on the shower.  
That was the most heavenly forty five minutes of my life! Hot water cascading over my skin, soap removing all physical traces of my hard work, nice smelling shampoo to lather in my hair! And I didn't even have the chore of shaving when I got out because morphing ensured that I wouldn't get whiskers! Once again I found myself morphing with less than a minute to spare.  
The quick morph ensured me that I had another full two hours as Kaiba. It took everything in me to keep from spending the next two hours in the shower. Or the bed looked very tempting too. Soft pillows, satiny black sheets, warm blanket! What was the point in being Kaiba if I couldn't enjoy some of his privileges? The bed had won, I collapsed down on it, but when my head touched the pillow it also touched something else. "What the? What the heck it this?" I turned to look at the unidentified object.  
It was something I hadn't expected. God! I wanted nothing more than to huck it out the window! Or run the Hell outta there! Why in all Heaven and Hell did Kaiba have this in his bed?! Then again it made sense, kinda. I mean Kaiba probably had a lot of these things laying around.  
All right, that was too scary of a thought! I cautiously backed away from the phone that my head had collided with. "If that thing rings before I'm out of here I swear I'll crush it!" I muttered, pulling on some leather pants and a clean black turtle neck. After a second thought the duel monsters locket was also added to my wardrobe. Then I darted out into the dimly lit halls of Kaiba Corp.  
Finding the room Bakura had chosen was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. You're crawling around in the hay, sifting through all the dried grass. After many interesting discoveries(such as food, yet I hit the kitchen while I was hunting) you give in, sit up - and feel something pointy jab itself into your ass!  
"OWCH!!!!"  
Malik looked out from behind the door that had just opened and collided with my face. "There you are! I was just going to come and find you."  
"Fuck! I think you broke my face!"  
The Egyptian hikari shrugged. "I'm just lucky I guess."  
"Shut up, or I'll show you just how lucky your not." I threatened, shaking Kaiba's fist. It wasn't quite as impressive as mine, but it's not really the fist that matters - it's the force behind it. And I had a lot of force to put behind it right now!  
Inside the room the real Kaiba was looking relatively unharmed. "He's been behaving?"  
Malik rolled his eyes. "He's been talkative, but Ryou was here so I had better things to do than listen to him."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Ryou was here?" Then Marik and Bakura had both been here too. Both here - with an over talkative yeerk that was possibly endeavoring to turn Marik and Bakura against us. This did not bode well.  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, he had some homework so we plowed through our math and history together."  
Ryou having trouble in school? With math? Not likely!  
"He gave me his math answers and in exchange I wrote up his Egyptian history report. We'll both get A's for sure."  
It was a good story, but: "Why did you need to write up Ryou's Egyptian history report? Bakura's from ancient Egypt! Why didn't he help him?"  
"Because Bakura knows what the real Egypt was like - the teachers don't want to hear about what real Egypt was like, they want to hear what the text books has to say. Believe me, Marik and Bakura set us both straight on Egyptian history and gave Ryou's essay an F ."  
Ok, maybe it wasn't that suspicious after all.  
Malik noticed the bag I had. "What's in that?" He asked, taking it curiously. His hand disappeared inside the brown paper bag and came out holding a now-cold egg roll. "You going on a picnic of something?" The Egyptian asked.  
"It's for him." I grumbled, snatching the egg roll and stuffing it back into the bag. Well, that was a bit of a lie, I had packed the cookies for myself. "I found the kitchen on my way over and did a little raiding."  
Malik nodded. "I never though about that, but he probably needs to be fed doesn't he?"  
"You take such good care of your friends, don't you Tomb Keeper?"  
"Shut up!" Malik snapped, twisting around to shoot Sythryn a poisonous glare. "One more word about the Pharaoh or my heritage and we'll starve both your bodies, yeerk."  
"We can't starve Kaiba." I protested.  
"If it gets to the yeerk to shut up we can." Malik growled, walking over the window and throwing it open. "I'm gone. Yuugi might swing by around twoish. But if not your on your own till morning."  
"Hold it!" Why do I have night shift? I was working all day!"  
Malik shrugged. "Me and Bakura just did our share. We watched him from after school till now."  
"Ya, but I'm not gonna be able to work tomorrow if I have to stay up all night!"  
"That's your problem. Bye."  
"Get back here you bastard!"  
  
Have you ever spoon fed someone who's only like two years older than you? It's is weird beyond all reason. But that was the only way Kaiba was going to get fed. Anyone who would have walked in would have been extremely shocked. Two teen age guys, identical except for the fact that I was wearing a shirt, facing each other. One tied to a chair and the other struggling to feed him ramen from a Tupperware container.  
I had been smart enough to hunt around for a fork instead of just grabbing some chopsticks - but it was still pretty difficult. In the end I had to cut up the noodles like a parent would for a little kid, and then feed it to him.  
The look of disgust, embarrassment and just plain anger on real-Kaiba's face was not coming only from the yeerk. Any eighteen year old would be pretty embarrassed about have the kid he picked on and called mongrel cut up his ramen and feed it to him - but Kaiba wasn't any-eighteen-year-old. He was Seto Kaiba. Embarrassment didn't even come close to describing what we were both feeling.  
That's right. Me too. I was far from enjoying this. Even if it were the real Kaiba my face would probably still be a brilliant shade of fushia. This was just so wrong! And the silence that existed while we ate was making it even more unbearable. But crushing silence was far better than conversation with a yeerk.  
At last the ramen was gone. I shoved another cookie in my face and dug around in the near-empty bag I had packed. "Here," I said, finding what I had been searching for. "Have an egg roll. It's cold but it'll still good." I held the roll up to Seto's face and waited patiently for him to take a bite. My face colored a little bit, but I managed to keep from imitating a tomato.  
Kaiba, whether it was Sythryn or Seto was kinda had to tell, gave me a look of disgust. "How much food do you think my host needs?" He asked, turning away from the offered egg roll.  
It was Sythryn. "You only had one bowl of ramen!"  
"Like I said, how much food do you think Kaiba needs?"  
"Fine! I'll eat it!" Wasting food was not something I did.  
I had been wrong. The egg roll just didn't taste as good now that it was cold. Or it might have been the poor company.  
Midnight rolled by and so did one o'clock. It was two thirty and Yuugi hadn't shown up. Silence had reigned for the entire time of 'yeerk- sitting'. I had only needed to morph once. Yup, I was staying human. It was a lot easier to stay awake as a human because of the cold. The room Bakura had chosen was freezing! Sleeping and pacing to keep warm just won't work together. With ever trip across the room it seemed to grow smaller. Rubbing hands and arms did little to keep out the chill.  
"Ah!" I yelped, tripping over my own feet and nearly falling. "Maybe I'd better sit down." I mumbled, pulling the spare chair over and resting my hed in my arms. God was I tired! And bored! But mainly tired. Tired enough that I was having troubles walking.  
"How much longer do you plan to pace?" Sythryn sneered. "Eventually you're just going to fall down and stay down for the night."  
"Not as long as it's this cold I won't."  
"Is it cold?" Sythryn asked in surprise. "I guess I'm lucky then. I don't have to feel anything if I don't want to. My hosts legs could freeze and it wouldn't both me." He gave a thoughtful pause. "Odd. You would think that Kaiba would have been complaining to me in here. I guess he has to much pride to admit that he's freezing."  
Kaiba could still feel the cold?  
I grabbed Seto's arm, which was tightly bound to the chair arm. The skin was like ice, very bumpy ice seeing as it was covered in goose bumps. "I'm such an idiot!" Peeling off my sweater I slipped it over Kaiba's and began to untie the knots holding his left arm.  
"W - what are you doing?" The yeerk asked in excited disbelief, staring at me while I tugged at Bakura's knots.  
"I'm keeping Kaiba warm." I said, grabbing the Controllers arm as soon as it was free. "If you even think of trying to escape I'll morph wolf and . . . . prevent you."  
Sythryn's excitement had died when I had captured his free arm. "How can I escape, you've only untied one of my arms?"  
"That was the point." I slipped his free arm into the sweater and then retied the knots. Then did the same with the second arm. It took a while. The knots were a major pain to untie, but at last Kaiba was wearing his sweater and rebound to the chair.  
"There." I nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Uh, now you won't be cold Seto. Ok, I was feeling stupid again. Morph time! No wait! I had to stay awake!  
It only took ten minutes of pacing without a shirt to convince me that I had to morph. /Much better.\ I said, once back in fur. Soon after the floor managed coax me into lie down with my head in my front paws. The way I usually slept.  
"Going to bed Jounouchi?"  
/No.\ I answered sharply. /But even if I do fall asleep I'm a dog. If you make any movement I'll be up in a second.\  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Jounouchi! Jounouchi!!"  
/Yuugi?\ I opened my eyes and for a moment I couldn't see anything but black. It was still night? No wait, there was a reddish hint of light from over by the window. It was sunrise. How long had I been asleep? Yuugi wanted to known the same thing. /I'm not sure. Why? What's wrong.\  
Seconds later Yami had taken over. He was staring with rage and horror behind me. "He's gone."  
/WHAT?!?!\  
I turned. A pile of ropes lay at the foot of an empty chair. Controller Kaiba had escaped.  
  
~*~DING DING!!! Short chapter, but hopefully a good one! ^^ Yup, Controller Kaiba escaped! And who knows where he is now? Upstairs infesting Mokie? On his way to a yeerk pool to soak up more rays and put make all those hours of yeerk-sitting pointless, or maybe he's even gotten to Visser Three all ready and forced Seto to betray the animorphs!! Is this the end?!??!! Mmph! Not even close. Wait and see! Reana~*~ 


	16. Traitor's Shots

~*~Hi there. All right this chapter was a blast to write! ^^ I just really wish that my animorphs had some better battle morphs. But I'm going to take care of that right now. ^_~ Sound good? I think your really going to love the morph's I give them!!! Tee hee! Especially since I want you to help! In the mean while enjoy this new chapter. Reana.~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
Traitor's Shots  
  
Do you remember that time in grade two when it was your turn to take the class hamster home for the weekend and you forgot to feed it the entire time? Or how about the time when your friends got caught stealing the test answers because some kid with a cool new toy distracted you from your look out duties. Or what about the time your mom asked you to watch her purse while she went to the bathroom and it was stolen when five seconds later you got up and went to the bathroom yourself? That stuff sucks doesn't it? Well take that sucky, guilty feeling and multiply it by one thousand. That'll give you a decent idea of what I'm feeling here.  
It only took about ten minutes to round everyone up.  
"I'm going to go and find Marik and Bakura." Yami had said, before morphing hawk and flying out the window. /Don't let him get to Visser Three Jounouchi. Our lives are hard enough without having to go into hiding.\  
So here I was in my most suited morph again, the body of some dumb mutt. Yeah, I am a dumb mutt. I admit it. Of all the idiotic things I had done this topped them all; trading my friends' freedom for a few hours of sleep. Things just don't get any worse than that.  
Kaiba's scent was almost everywhere; but all the trails except for one were cold. That scent lead me in a purposeful path to the stairs. The yeerk had gone to Kaiba's room.  
Stepping inside I looked around; the briefcase was gone, as was the white trench coat. A few drawers were open, but what was missing I didn't know. Abruptly the trail turned and left the room once more. I followed it as fast as I could.  
/Jounouchi?\ Yami called.  
/Jounouchi you stupid bastard!\  
I didn't deny it, I had all ready chewed myself up worse than Marik and Bakura could. /I'm following his scent.\  
/You'd better be!\ Bakura snapped. /How in all Heaven and Hell did he get away?! My knots are inescapable!!!\  
/I undid them . . . . so that I could give him my sweater . . . . because it was really cold.\  
/Fool!\ Marik snapped. /If he gets to Visser Three I'm going to put some knots in your intestines you worthless cur!\  
/We can argue about this after we've found Kaiba all right?\ Yami interrupted sharply. /Jounouchi, where are you going?\  
Even Yami wasn't coming to my defence, I had really screwed up. /I'm following Kaiba's scent.\ I repeated. The trail had lead me outside. I slipped through the gates of Kaiba mansion and sniffed in circles for a bit before running off down the street. Kaiba was heading for the yeerk pool, the gym on Albert.  
/Don't bother.\ Marik told me coldly. The shadow of the hawk flying over me raced past. /Your not doing any good down there, I can see him.\  
Yami answered. /He just went inside the gym. We'll go ahead and take care of this.\  
All right, that stung. They didn't even want me on this mission anymore. /I'll be there in a few minutes.\ I insisted, lengthening my stride as much as possible.  
/Why bother coming? We're flying, by the time you get there the fight will be almost over. I'm going to rip out his throat, Kaiba's body or no.\ The chilling thing was that Bakura was completely serious. /Go lie in the dirt somewhere mutt. You've screwed things up enough all ready.\  
Each word was like a blade, cutting deeper and deeper into my gut. Maybe I had screwed things up, but that's why I had to go and fix this. It was my weakness that had started this. If I had just let Kaiba go cold for a few nights everything would have been fine. If I had been a little quicker when the yeerks attacked him none of this would have happened!  
The street stretched on forever and the gym, barely visible at the end of it, seemed to be running away from me! As last I managed to reach it and skidded to a stop in front of the doors. They were closed - not to people, but to a dog who had no hands they were unpassable. Damn! There was only one way in now. I trotted around and slipped in-between the gym and the neighboring buildings. Where ever Yami and the others were I hoped that it wasn't in the air. If I got caught morphing just outside of the enemy's base they would kill me!  
My gold fur was sucked back into my body and my bones twisted around. Morphing wasn't nearly so tiring as it had been the previous night. The few hours of sleep I had gotten had been enough to give me back some of my strength. As last I was standing in the alley. A skinny adolescent boy with shaggy blonde hair, shirtless, barefoot, and wearing worn-out black leather pants. Needless to say the girl at the front desk was slightly flustered when I walked in.  
"Uhhhhh. Good afternoon, um - sir?" She stammered uncertainly, eyeing me up skeptically. "How may I -"  
"A guy with a white trench coat and short brown hair walked in here a few minutes ago. Where did he go?"  
"Um, he headed that way." The girl said pointing towards a hallway. "But then he went -"  
Without bothering to thank her or even listen to the rest of what she had to say I tore off down the hallway. The entrance to the yeerk pool was the bathrooms, but neither the girls nor the guys bathroom were occupied. 'They wouldn't have . . . .' No. There was no way that Yami, Bakura and Marik had gone down to the yeerk pool.  
"Um, excuse me."  
I twisted around so fast I nearly fell down. The girl from the front desk had followed and was watching me uncertainly. "What?" I snapped.  
"Do you need help, finding anything?" The girl asked with a meaningful look at the bathroom. She was a Controller.  
"No." I shook my head. "No I -"  
The sound of screams erupted from somewhere on the other side of the building. I had found Yami, Bakura and Marik!!!! Pushing past the desk girl I tore off towards the screams. As soon as I reached the lobby I had to fight a small crowd of people all tearing away from the gym.  
"Wolves! Wolves! Madmen! We're all going to die!" A man wearing only a towel screamed as he ran over a member the elder ladies swimming class to get out the door.  
'They are in the change room!' The other hallway that I hadn't taken led out into a huge room full of weights and exercise machines. Beyond that was a dance room and then a huge indoor pool. Visible through the window was a smaller outdoor pool, three hot tubs and beyond them a tennis court. The guys change rooms were accessible from the indoor pool. Pushing open the door I stepped in and was immediately greeted by warm air. /Yami?\ I called, closing and locking the door behind me. Passing the locker area I entered the showers, several of the people in there had left their water running when they ran out, which accounted for the steam that swirled like mist through the entire room. Standing on the opposite side of it was the reason that everyone had left in such a hurry. Three wolves were guarding the entrance to the bathrooms like it was thier den. Staring them down, with a gun in his hand and no trace of fear was the controller Seto Kaiba, only meters from the passageway to our enslavement.  
Sythryn turned and gave me a evil grin. "You finally arrived Jounouchi. Good, now I can deliver Visser Three all of the andalite bandits at once. I thank you for freeing me the other night. I must admit I was almost worried for a little bit there. When little Yuugi didn't even show Kaiba any sympathy I had almost lost hope. Who would have thought that his worst enemy would be the one who couldn't resist caring?"  
"Shut up!" My face was quickly turning red, and not from the smothering heat. "Your going to pay yeerk." I growled, habitually baring my teeth even though I was human and crouching low, ready to spring.  
"I don't think so, mutt." Sythryn drawled, stroking the trigger of his gun. "If you morph, I'll shoot you before you're fully finished, and if you rush at me in your human body, I'll shoot one of your friends here." His gun was aimed at one of thier heads. We each had acquired a different wolf so I knew that the only his gun rested on was Marik.  
Losing Marik wouldn't be too big of a loss . . . .  
I hesitated, then let my shoulders droop and stood up. There was no way I could just betray my friends, or Marik and Bakura, like that.  
"Good boy, now stay." Sythryn smirked, then turned to the pack of wolves he faced. "Now Pharaoh are you, the Tomb Keeper and the Tomb Robber going to move or do I have to pursuede you further?"  
Yami let out a fierce growl. /If we all leap at the same time you can't take us all down. You will inevitably lose. So why don't you just come with us willingly and you can try and escape again.\  
/We guarantee we won't be leaving the mutt behind to guard you though.\ Marik added.  
/That wasn't necessary.\ I pouted, speaking to Marik privately.  
/Don't talk to me you flea bitten cur.\  
All right, I was still worth crap. How depressing. Well that was it then, if I wasn't needed then I might as well help out by dying. Our choices weren't looking to awesome anyway. No matter what one of us was going to get shot. Might as well be the 'worthless mongrel', rather than an Egyptian purebred. My thoughts speech this time was directed to Bakura, Marik and Yuugi. /Don't you dare kill him.\  
/What are you babbling on about mongrel?\  
I crouched down on the floor and closed my eyes. My pathetic human ears managed to pick up the sound of Kaiba turning, telling me that I had Kaiba's full attention and if I tried anything I would be shot. /Don't kill him. Seto's still I there so don't you dare hurt the yeerk until he's out of Seto's body.\  
I let go of my shape. It probably wasn't pretty for everyone else to watch. I know it wasn't really all that nice for me to feel and hear. I've described morphing before, the crunching bones, the melting skin, the twisting limbs. Oh and the sounds like splort, crunch, and shllurp.  
/Jounouchi don't!\  
Yuugi? But I though Yami was in control of thier body right now.  
Above the noise of running water and my morphing came Kaiba's voice, cold and soft, but still distinct. "Fool." He laughed quietly.  
CRACK!!!  
  
The bullet entered my half formed gut. I'm not sure exactly what it hit, probably some half formed organ, but it hurt like hell.  
KEEP MORPHING!!! KEEP MORPHING!!!!  
It kind of shocked my when I realised that the voice screaming in my head was my own. I continued to morph. The bullet stayed in my body, pushing into innards and organs unknown. I'm not sure, but I think it might have took of the tip of one of my ribs when it entered. All that was for certain was that it hurt like hell! It was as if suddenly for no apparent reason the pain that never occurred when morphing had suddenly come back.  
My body was now fully canine and the bullet was somewhere lodged in my gut, with no visible means of entry; no messy bullet hole in my side or anything. I was bleeding on the inside though and hacking up mouthfuls of blood. A few more shots rang out, but none of then came anywhere near me. Another canine slipped up beside me to keep me from falling. It was a wolf. /Yuugi, he's hurt bad. We've got to get him out of here!\  
Ryou?! Had all the hikari's taken over?  
/How dare you shoot at me you Ra damned son of a bitch!! I'm going to rip open your guts then morph human and eat them raw!"  
Evidently Marik was still in control - well, in control of his and his hikari's body anyway. Though that seemed to be about all.  
/No! Malik stop him! Take over!\  
/Yuugi Kaiba's getting away!\  
/Stop him!\  
/I can't I - Jounouchi? Jounouchi?! Jounouchi get up! Yuugi!!!\  
  
A soft light shone through my closed eyelids, waking me up. Where was I? Familiar smells filled my nose. The smell of leather, pizza, ink, school, and believe it or not the unique scent of duel monsters cards; that definitely took down my list of possible places to be, but what gave it away was the comfortingly familiar smell of the blanket's I was lying on. It was Yuugi's bedroom!  
My gut felt as though it had been ripped apart by a blender. What had happened? There was Kaiba, and wolves and I had been shot. As I sorted through the memories of the last time I had been conscious the door across the room opened. "No, I'm fine Grandpa! I've got homework that's all!" Yuugi called, down the stairs. There was a moments pause as Yuugi's Grandpa replied, then "No! No Grandpa! I'm fine! Stay downstairs! Don't come up here!" With a sigh of exasperation Yuugi closed the door to his bedroom. "I never realised how nosy Grandpa was till now. I don't know if I can keep him out of here for much longer."  
/So don't. I'll leave.\  
I opened my eyes just in time to see Yuugi run over and jump onto the bed. "Jounouchi your ok!" He cried, immediately hugging me.  
Owch! Easy kid! I've just been shot. /Ya ya, I'm fine. Get off.\ I mumbled, letting my tongue loll out the side of my mouth in a careless smile.  
Yuugi favored me with a relieved smile before it faded into a serious frown. He had gone back to being the leader of the animorphs again. I had acted out of turn and now I was in trouble. "What do you think you were doing back there!?" The spiky haired youth demanded.  
/He was going to shoot you.\  
"Jounouchi you were nearly killed! We had to rush you to the vet! And then force them to operate because they thought it was so hopeless!"  
The vet? /How did you pay for that?\  
"I had Bakura morph get the money for me."  
/You stole it?!\  
Yuugi glared at me, a very un-Yuugi-like thing to do. "It was either steal some cash or let you die, which one do you think we'd chose?"  
/We?\  
"Bakura and Marik think your a bigger idiot than before now, but your an idiot that kept anyone from dying. You've redeemed yourself."  
/What about Kaiba?\  
Yuugi sighed and leaned against the wall his bed was against. Closing his eyes he put a weary hand to his head. "He got away on us."  
/What?!\  
"Ryou and Malik are out patrolling. There is no possible way that Kaiba could get to any of the yeerk pools with out us knowing. And Ryou's also watching the Kaiba mansion incase the yeerks try and go after Mokuba."  
  
/We've got to get out there and find him. Sythryn's only got till tomorrow afternoon sometime to find a yeerk pool.\  
PAIN!!!!!  
I dropped back down onto the bed, getting up was not on my options list.  
"They took the bullet out, but in the meanwhile you'd better not do much in that body." Yuugi insisted. "Rest up. As soon as Grandpa goes to bed I'm going out on Kaiba patrol."  
/I'll come to.\  
Worry clouded Yuugi's features. "Are you sure? Maybe you should just stay and rest."  
/The bullet's out right? My new body won't be affected by the bullet at all. I'll be fine.\  
"All right then."  
The silence that followed was far from being restful. And it didn't last long either. Maybe I should have gone back to bed, it was going to be a long night. But there was one major thing that had to be sorted out now.  
/Hey, Yug.\  
"Mmm." The teen replied.  
"What are we going to do when we find Kaiba?"  
Yuugi sighed and didn't answer, he didn't know either. Capturing Kaiba again would be very difficult, nearly impossible. He was Kaiba, he knew almost exactly what we would do.  
I looked around the room absently. My eyes came to rest on a second deck that was sitting on Yuugi's chest of drawers. It was my deck. The one Yuugi had kept for me after I had become a nothlit. /Y'know what, Yuug? I had a pretty weird dream the other night. Marik morphed a duel monster. The God of Ra. By using the Millennium items.\  
The once-Pharaoh's eyes snapped open and Yami turned to stare at me. "What did you say?"  
/He used the shadow powers to morph into a duel monster. Too bad we couldn't do that eh? We'd kick some yeerk ass if we could be duel monsters eh? Just like the old days when we used to duel.\  
Yami was staring at me like I had sprouted a second and third head.  
/Uh Yami? Yuugi? You guys? Helloooooo.\  
The Pharaoh snapped out of his daze and leapt of the bed, unbuckling straps, belts and collar's as he did. "Jounouchi you are a genius!"  
It was my turn to stare. /You wanna put it in writing that you said that?\  
Opening the window Yami turned and gave me a wicked grin. "Later." He promised. "Right now I've got to go find Marik and Bakura!"  
/Why?\  
"So we can kick some major yeerk ass!"  
  
~*~YES!!!! WE GET TO MORPH DUEL MONSTERS!!!!! Cool huh!?!?!?! "How?" you may be asking. And how is this going to help them save Kaiba? ^^ Well, you'll just have to read and see! All right! Now if you have any specific monster that you would like too see someone morph go ahead and request it. I will consider letting them morph humanoid monsters - but I was mainly going to stick with the creatures. Mainly dragons. ^^ I love dragons. I have a fetish with 'em. But anywho request away!!! For next chapter we take duel monsters to a NEVER EXPLORED level!!!! Whooo wooooo!!!! Reana~*~ 


	17. Busting In

~*~Arigato mina!!! *thanks everyone* ^^ The suggestions were awesome. Oh and whoever suggested I use Hyuranzu(I thinks that's the right name, the crystal dragon) I'll try and put that one in later. I really love that monster! ^^ But I was trying to keep from making this all dragons. I was flipping through my Yugioh deck and dragons is all I got! Lol! Anywho I hope you all like my choices. Chances are I'll be giving them some more soon! Hope you enjoy this! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
Busting In  
  
The sun hung low in the sky, a brilliant blood red orb, tainting all of Domino with its scarlet rays. A fitting color for such a time as tonight. Off to the East stars were all ready beginning to shine in the purple sky, though in the West tangerine and maroon were the ruling colors and refused to allow the stars to steal away from any of thier glory. Down on the streets of Domino the city's inhabitants felt no wind and saw none of the surreal beauty that was twilight; but so high up on the news tower skyscraper we saw everything. The yeerk's gym only a few building's down from us, the oncoming night, and the threatening clouds lurking on the edge of our vision. We felt the wind, strong and cold, almost strengthening and inside us we felt the cold emptiness that always came before a mission that fell under the category of suicide. Mind you, we had been on many 'suicide' missions before, but this was by far the biggest stunt we have ever even thought of pulling. Still, we had a new weapon on our side, several actually. Then again, so did the yeerks.  
The four of us stood facing each other in a diamond shape. Marik stroked the long gold stick in his hand, the Sennen rod. An item from ancient Egypt with the power of mind control. I had been under it's spell before, I had been the puppet of Malik and had been forced to duel my best friend in a battle that would have caused one or both of our deaths had Kaiba not saved me at the last minute.  
Bakura was grinning wickedly, around his neck hung the Sennen ring. This ring had the ability to track down all the other Sennen items, and several other abilities I had seen Bakura use before he was on our side. Clutched in Bakura's hand was an item that reminded me of old times, good and bad. It was the Sennen eye. The Sennen item that once belonged to Pegasus and could steal a persons soul and imprison it in a soul card. Bakura had stolen it from Pegasus, killing him at the same time. Don't worry, it really wasn't all that huge of a loss - losing Pegasus I mean. I'm sure that had that silver haired drunk survived he would have thought the loss of his item to be the end of his world though.  
Lastly was Yami. A golden upside down pyramid bearing the Sennen eye that was on all of our items, hung from a chain around his neck. The Sennen puzzle, with the power of Unity. Also around his neck, though on a very short bond of gold, was the Sennen necklace, the item that foretold the future to it's bearer should they chose to harness it's powers. Yami was grinning slightly, like Marik and Bakura he was also glad to have his items back. Those were our first weapons, and to add to thier danger we had discovered a new power of thiers. The ability to stay with thier bearer even through morphing, though what would happen if the one bearing them became a nothlit we don't know. Still, our most dangerous weapons were the duel monsters card that we held in our hands.  
Yami looked around at all of us. "Ready?" He asked, holding up his hand of cards, mine and his.  
"Wait!" Marik shouted, holding up his hand to stop us. We all turned to stare at him. "Malik would just like to tell us that this is completely insane."  
Yami nodded solemnly. How he managed to keep a straight face I'll never know. "Thank you Malik. Anything else?"  
No one replied.  
I gave a doggish laugh by letting my tongue loll out the side of my mouth. My tail had gone crazy with excitement. Dispite the fact that everything including the weather demanded a solemn attitude, I was HAPPY!!!! Guess that's what happens when you hang around in a human body for so long - you forget how happy life is and then it comes back to overload you later when your a dog again. /As Kaiba would say, 'Let's do this thing.'\  
The three human animorphs raised thier Sennen items high. A gold nimbus grew around each of the items, then spread to enclose thier bearers.  
  
No I was not jealous! My gold fur was shiny too, and way softer and nicer that thier stupid lights!  
Suddenly, my dog body went rigid from an overwhelming coldness. I barely managed to choke back the howls of warning rising in my throat. A purple mist was creeping up upon us. Swirling purple tendrils, colder and more threatening than a thousand steal blades. Soon the light from the sun began to grow dim, then was completely blacked out as the purple mist thickened and enclosed around us. It was almost completely dark, except for the lights of the Sennen items.  
"Jounouchi." Yami spoke, his face illuminated by the golden eye glowing on his forehead and the light of the Sennen necklace and puzzle. Yuugi had come out of his soul room and was standing beside him. "Your going first. We're going to summon your monsters one by one. Acquire them quickly, and be careful. We don't know how long we can control them.  
All right, here's what we were doing. Y'see in order to morph something we need to acquire it's DNA right? I told you that all ready. Well duel monsters aren't real, and it's really hard to collect the DNA of something that doesn't exist. Really hard. Like impossible hard. The solution is simply enough though: make 'em real. In ancient Egypt where duel monsters was invented the Egyptians didn't play with cards. They summoned monsters from the shadow realm, were they really exist. It was called the Shadow Game back then. Catching on now? Using the Sennen items we've gone to the shadow realm to summon and acquire monsters for our morphs. As long as we've got the card, the morph is ours. Well, almost. There's the little problem of having to control the monster long enough to acquire it. So Yami had come up with a solution, we each got two morphs, a lower level monster and a high level monster.  
Beams of light shot up from the Sennen items and collided in a golden blast of light above our heads, Yami tossed the card he was summoning into the light.  
The roars were faint at first, as though they were coming from far away, but soon they grew louder, till at last the monsters head emerged from the glowing ball of shadow magic. Then neck, chest, wings, and the rest. At last, resting on the ground in front of me was the low level monster I had chosen, Baby Dragon. /All right!\ I cheered, trotting over to my now real duel monster. I was promptly forced to dodged flames meant to scorch me into barbecue. /Ahhhhhh!\  
From where he and Ryou had come out to watch Malik laughed. "Careful Jounouchi, I don't think the dragon likes you as much as you like him."  
"Watch it Jou!" Yuugi called.  
/Your supposed to restrain him!\  
"Just acquire the damn monster!" Bakura snarled. "This is a lot more difficult then it looks!"  
Marik smirked. "For someone as untrained in this area as you I suppose so."  
"Shut up!" Bakura snapped. "It's dark but I can still see the sweat on your forehead!"  
"I'm doing better than you aren't I?"  
"I'm powering two items!"  
"I could take one for you."  
"Keep your distance, Marik."  
Ignoring the two ancient Egyptians I jumped towards the bright orange dragon they were struggling to hold back. It's dark brown eyes followed me hungrily. As I neared it, the dragon snapped at me, trying to get a hold of my leg or something else eatible.  
/Bad baby!\ I scolded; quickly placing my paw on it's muscular leg I began to acquire it's DNA - and was promptly whacked in the head by a tail as wild as my own. /OWCH!\  
"Hurry!"  
/I got it! Summon the next one!\  
The next monster came willingly, too willingly. The black wings unfolded and a proud black head was tossed back to let out a roar that sent shivers of fear through all of us. The creature gave a snort of amusment and smoke erupted from it's nostrils. It's flame red eyes were locked on me. My Red Ryes Black Dragon had also pegged me as a good meal and this was a high level monster, making it a little harder to control. Still, I managed to gather the DNA while my monster picked me up and attempted to fly away with me in its claws.  
WHUMP!!!  
"Jounouchi! Are you OK?" Yami asked, running over to me.  
The flight on which I had embarked had been cut short when my Red Eyes disappeared. /Ya, but I think I like my monsters better as cards. At least then they don't think of me as thier main course.\  
Bakura came over and glared down. "My turn. Morph human mongrel."  
/Why?\ I looked over at Ryou curiously, the albino hikari shrugged.  
"You are not going to get dog drool and fleas all over my items."  
"Uhhhh." I searched for an excuse not to morph. Nothing believable was coming to mind.  
"Hurry up!" Marik snapped. "Kaiba could be entering the yeerk pool now for all we know."  
/All right! All right!\ I gave in, then began to morph. Usually morphing is painless. It should have been painless. But as my guts twisted and turned I struggled to keep down my moans of pain. Yami, Bakura, and Marik couldn't know the damage that bullet had done, or the further damage that morphing was causing. Yami would forbid me to go on the mission. If I had let him know how much it hurt when I morphed hawk to fly here he would have locked me in Yuugi's closet till they got back with Kaiba. After the mission I'd have a rest, but until Seto had been freed my gut was going to be taking a beating, even if it was him who had put the bullet there in the first place. I morphed into my own human body. It felt kind weird actually, and I was almost shocked when I saw the golden strands of hair hanging down in my face. As I looked down I noticed for the first time how close to the floor I was. Grudgingly Bakura surrendered his items to me. "Uh, what do I do?" The cold metal items in my hands felt rather unmagical to me.  
"We'll handle the power mutt, you just let us use your strength." Marik smirked.  
I shrugged. "Fine by me."  
It was exhausting! Bakura had chosen for his monsters 'Mammoth Graveyard' and 'Shadow Ghoul'. When he was done Marik surrendered his rod to me so he could acquire 'Nightmare Horse' and 'Jirai Gumo'. Malik hovered unnervvingly close while I did this. I got the odd feeling he though I was going to attempt to use the rod for some reason - too bad I didn't know how to work it or I would have!  
At last I borrow Yami's Sennen puzzle and necklace so he could acquire 'Curse of Dragons' and 'Feral Imp'.  
"All right now lets hurry and get out of here. We gotta watch for Kaiba." I said, once Yami had taken back his Sennen items.  
"Not yet Jou. Morph dog."  
"What? Why?" Quit making me morph dammit!  
"Do it." I morphed, with much pain, so I missed the meaningful glance Yami gave the other two. "Do you two think you can handle this?"  
"I don't see why he gets the morph." Marik grumbled.  
"Do you want to be Seto's target when he finds out who stole his monster? Come to think of it do you even want to try and get close enough to his monster to acquire its DNA? Your horse nearly put a hoof mark in your head."  
"Good point, Jounouchi can handle this."  
Malik's eyebrows shot up. Ryou waved and gave me an encouraging smile. "Good luck Jounouchi."  
/Huh?\  
Yami, Bakura and Marik were all ready summoning though. The roars shook the entire shadow realm. How I managed to stand their instead of running away was beyond me. I cowered at the feet of the superiority brought before me. It was an impressive enough card, but in real life it was just terrifying. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"Acquire it Jou!"  
The Blue Eyes was a snob, just like Kaiba. It didn't find me worth using it's 'Burst Stream' attack on, so in tried to step in me instead. I managed to acquire the DNA without becoming toe-jam; but after that encounter our mission seemed a lot less suicidal.  
The mist around us began to melt away and the gold nimbus' to fade. /Why?\ I asked bluntly, panting slightly from my activities.  
"When you and I were dueling, while Malik was controlling you, it was your Red Eyes that helped bring you back. Being controlled by a yeerk can't be to different from being controlled by the Sennen rod."  
Here I couldn't resist smirking at Malik. "Hear that, your being compared to a slug!"  
Malik glared from where and Ryou were sitting together with thier backs against the short wall of the skyscraper roof, both of them were in possession of their own bodies. Marik was lying boredly on the ledge and Bakura stood with one foot up on the wall, peering through the darkness towards the gym. "Shut up, or I'll test my new battle morph on you." Malik grumbled.  
Yami ignored the two of us and continued. "If things get desperate, you can try and bring Kaiba back by morphing his Blue Eyes. It might get through to him."  
It was a very clever idea, but it had one major flaw. "Yami."  
"Yes?"  
"He's gonna kill me."  
"I know. But you've told us a thousand times how you could take him in a fight anyday and I have total faith in you."  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
So we waited, for about an hour. It was a good thing actually, waiting gave us plenty of time to recover the strength we had lost from our summons in the shadow realm. The sun had set. On the horizon a streak of ice blue showed that the sun hadn't been gone long, but everywhere else the sky was a mix of navy blue and deep purple. The clouds that had been lurking on the edge of our vision were coming nearer. But not so near that they blocked out the stars above us. /And there's the dragon!\ I grinned gesturing with my nose towards the sky above.  
"Where?" Yami asked, staring up in concentration.  
I sighed inwardly. /Come stand behind Malik.\  
Yami pushed Malik foreword and squatted down behind the tanned boy. Ryou looked over, somewhat surprised at the Pharaoh's behavior. "OK now what?" Yami asked, staring at the back of Malik's head.  
/Aw, it won't work. His hair needs to be spikier!\  
"What are you doing!" Malik demanded, turning to give the Pharaoh a look of annoyed confusion.  
"Ah!" A looked of understanding came over Yami's face. "I get it. Malik turn around." The short teenage roughly forced Malik to face foreword. "Hey Marik, could you take over for a second."  
"Why?"  
"I need you for something."  
Curious Malik's yami took possession of thier body, immediately Malik's platinum blond hair stood out on end like he had stuck his finger in a toaster. "Now what?" He questioned curiously.  
Yami grabbed the Egyptians head and adjusted it seriously. "All right Jounouchi, where is it?"  
I looked though the spikes, searching for the constellation I was trying to make my friend see. "All right, now it's right between his top two spikes. See?"  
The once-Pharaoh's face lit up as he peered through the spikes. "Ah! I see it now!" Then he frowned. "That is not where the dragon was in Egypt's sky."  
"Egypt is in a totally different country, and the stars have probably moved since your time."  
Yuugi took control and Yami stepped out of thier body, glaring at the stars as though by moving they had betrayed him . "Hey Jounouchi look! I think that's Jupiter!"  
"Huh! Where!"  
Yuugi adjusted Marik's head. "Right above this spike!" He indicated the spike and then aimed it for the bright star he thought was a planet. "See it? Oh!" Marik's head was snapped in the other direction, causing Yami to laugh and Marik to grimace in pain. "And that ones Mars!"  
"Stop that!" Marik ordered pushing Yuugi away and moving back beside Ryou, who was giggling loudly. "Your not using my head for stargazing!"  
  
Yuugi stood up and stretched. "Well there's nothing else to do up here." The youth frowned and looked off towards the north. "Maybe one of us should go and check on Mokuba."  
"No need." Bakura interrupted. "He's here."  
/"Kaiba's here!"\ Ryou and I announced together habitually, even though the only ones who hadn't heard were Yuugi and Marik.  
Sure enough Kaiba was coming down the street, sticking mainly to the shadows and slowly making his way towards the gym.  
"All right." Yami said, taking over his hikari's body. "Let's morph."  
"Oh Ra! This is going to be gross!" Malik flinched from where he stood behind me. "You can take this one, Marik."  
"Thanks, hikari." Marik grumbled.  
Ryou also suddenly left the body and gave control to Bakura. "Have fun!" He beamed innocently at his darker half.  
"Wimp." Bakura accused.  
Yuugi simply smiled as Yami shook his head and sighed. "Lets get this over with." The Pharaoh gave in.  
SPLORT!!!! SQUEALCH!!!!! SSSHHHHLOOOOP!!!!  
Several minutes of pain later I was staring at the world with the craziest eyes I had ever used. Have you ever gone into a electronics store were they have all those TV's set up in rows and piles on top of each other. Well, imagine that those were your eyes. All of them. And now imagine your the size of a pea, with wings that are buzzing uncontrollably and taking you down to the dumpster you know is waiting for you.  
God I hate morphing fly!  
/Someone had A&W for supper!\ Bakura noted, as he flew past me at top speed.  
/YEACH! Your not really going to . . . . \  
/And your not? These instincts are hard to control.\  
/I have a lot more practice controlling my instincts than you.\ I snapped. /One of the benifits to being a nothlit. I can wait.\ Though it was gonna be hard. When was the last time I had eaten? It must have been days ago! Well, close enough anyway. The last meal I could remember was the one I had with Kaiba; the sandwich I had eaten before leaving Yuugi's hardly classified as a meal.  
/Remember, we're aiming for Kaiba!\ Yami said sternly.  
/I found him! No wait - that's a lamp post.\  
/You can't tell Kaiba from a lamp post?!\  
/Hey! I'm looking for something tall and skinny! These bug eyes are really messed.\  
/There he is!\ Bakura announced.  
/Where!?\  
/The tall skinny thing that is moving! Hurry!\  
It took a little bit of searching but I managed to identify the round thing in front of my fly face as Kaiba's head. /Found him!\ I cheered.  
/Don't fly so close Jounouchi!\ Bakura snapped. /He'll know it's us.\  
We hung back a little ways. It was kinda creepy, I couldn't close my eyes so I had no choice but to look at the four flies that hovered above, beside and under me. It was disgusting. Up close flies are kind of fuzzy, but not cute fuzzy, more like used- hair-brush-missing-half-the-bristles fuzzy. And thier eyes! It looks more like someone ripped out thier real eyes and then tired to squeeze thier lungs out through the eye holes - and then smashed thier face into a screen door. Protruding from the front of a fly's head is a long straw like tube used for spitting up and sucking in food. The wing are shiny and gossamer. Almost pretty, but seeing the creature thier attached to totally ruins that illusion.  
A huge gust of air knocked us all askew. /What was that?\ I asked, flying loop-the-loops through the air.  
/The door closed, we're in the gym. Now veer off to the left.\  
/Are we going to stay as flies?!\ Marik demanded.  
/Yes.\ Yami answered. /We're going to stay as flies until - hurry and get into the change room!\ We all accelerated into the room. Hovering above Kaiba's head as he jogged over to the toilets; this time not encountering any wolves. /We're going to stay as flies till we enter the yeerk pool. Then we'll morph into our own bodies. Once Kaiba is free we can go into battle morphs and destroy the entire yeerk pool. Jounouchi, your in change of grabbing Kaiba once his yeerk is in the kandrona and getting him out of there.\  
/What if we see Visser Three?\ I asked.  
/Oh, well then make sure you stop and say hello, of course.\ Bakura answered sarcastically. /If you see Visser Three kill him you idiot! What else?\  
/All right he's opened the door!\  
A wave of warm, foul smelling air rushed out to meet us. Controller Kaiba breathed it in deeply, like a starving man breaths in the aroma of a home cooked meal. He then began to stumble down the stairs, as though he was weak and could barely stand.  
/He's at the end of his strength! Let's just grab him and get out of here!\ I pleaded. /The yeerk is almost dead!\  
/We're not passing up the chance to destory a yeerk pool!\ Marik snarled. /Lets go!! MOVE IT!!!!\  
/The door is closing!!!\  
/GO!\  
  
~*~VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!! So please pay heed to my words. All right, I have been doing a little bit of pairing set ups you might have noticed (Jou and Seto, Malik and Ryou, possibly Yuugi and Yami) and now the time has come to ask you this ALL IMPORTANT QUESTION. E -hem: JounouchiXSeto yes or no? If no, fine. If yes, well it's going to be shounen ai just so you know, I don't do hard core yaoi. Not this cowgirl. And I'll of course take my time, I love stringing things along as you may have noticed. It just that we're going in there to rescue Seto and things are going to happen and it could be sooooo cute! ^.^ If that's what everyone wants I need to know. Oh and now that I have your attention, PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!! ~*~Reana 


	18. The Yeerk Pool

~*~Gomen gomen gomen GOMEN NANSAI!!!!!!!!!! *cringes and covers head* I know it took me a very long time to update! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Let me explain! OK, y'see I had three tests this week so I fell back with my drawing and my art. And then I wasn't home on Friday(I missed Inuyasha!!!) I was working on my grandparents farm on Saturday so I had to stay overnight. ( a little less than nine hours of playing in the dirt and mud and I got paid 50$'s. Not bad ne?) And right now I should be studying for my drivers test but instead I am writing. Are you still gonna kill me? *lets out breath* Whew! You still need me to write the story. Good, at least I'm useful for something. ^_^;; Well I bet your all wondering about the votes, right? Well I think that the no's are ahead. I'll have to double check, but anywho that won't effect this chapter much so enjoy! ^^ Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
The Yeerk Pool  
  
Inside the yeerk pool was light with a reddish light, coming from a heat giving source. Being that I was a fly at the moment all I could see was a bit of bright red, a few vague moving figures and some rock.  
/Over here.\ Yami instructed.  
/Where we all answered.\  
/Steer away from the hot air over there. Come over here were it's dark and cold. Right below you should be a large unrecognizable object. Fly behind it and one by one we'll demorph. I go first, then Marik, then Bakura, and then Jounouchi.\  
Morphing as quietly as possible we all followed Yami's plan. One dog I found myself sitting on a cold stone floor.  
"What, no carpet?" Marik asked sarcastically.  
No one except me laughed. Marik frowned, I shrugged, and we both peered over the odd looking machine we were hiding behind to see what was so special. It was our first glimpse at a yeerk pool - and I pray to whatever god there is that it is our last.  
To the right of us are the stairs we came down, metal, curving down and coming out of the rock that the yeerk pool was dug out of. Yes rock, cold stolid rock. Part's of the walls that were of dirt had had poles erected to hold them up and a wire mesh attached to hold the dirt back from the pool. Lining these wall were various small buildings, places to get food for every major controller, armories, a building that looked like it stored portal kandrona, and several other shack that we could only guess at what they houses.  
The yeerk pool was in the center of everything. It was a large pools of thick reddish liquid, teeming with the mind possessing slugs we call yeerks. The yeerks swim by drawing themselves tightly into themselves, and then spreading out quickly to propel themselves foreword. Kind of like what a spring does only backwards. Thousands of the creatures we were fighting 'springed' around in the pool. Thousands. In thier most vulnerable state. And yet we were helpless to attack them. It was the sort of thing that just makes you want to vomit - or do something incredibly stupid like morph Blue Eyes and blast the entire damned pool!!! At the edge of one end of the pool is a tier that stretched out a little ways. It was the tier where Controllers went to drop of thier yeerk and then are dragged away screaming by Hork-Bajir.  
It's the loudest and most sickening part of the pool. A whole side of the entire room is donated to them. The Controllers whose yeerks are swimming in the pool, the free Controllers. There couldn't have been more than one hundred there, but the empty cages told us that if all the yeerk were here there would be more. Yes cages. That side of the room was lined with cages, the kind you see in cartoons depicting old zoos. Small and cramped with metal bars and a lock. Several about half of these controllers were squeezed into these cages.  
Some screamed; both from anger and from the sheer terror of the nightmare they lived in. Some begged; fallen on thier knees, crying and pleading to the uncaring Hork-Bajir and human guards to free them. While others just sat on the floor of their cage, staring at the ground, not caring whether they lived or died. Waiting. Waiting till a guard would come and unlock thier cage, drag them off to the pier, force thier heads into the kandrona were they would scream bubbles as their yeerk squeezed into thier brain through thier earlobe. And then they would fall silent. The Hork-Bajir would lift them from the pool and the expression of the face would be blank as the yeerk sneered and laughed at thier host, privately humiliating them, breaking them, crushing thier mind till at last they were so utterly beyond hope they could leave the cages and go over to the nicer party of the pool. A small area with couches and a table and a snack bar, for the controllers who thier yeerks knew wouldn't fight back or cause trouble. Their reward was a hour or so of freedom once every three days. Not that they cared anymore. They had been deprived of privacy and true freedom so long they know longer missed it, or anything else. How could a mere shell care about thier soul and mind it had once had?  
Lastly there was a second stair case leading up into the rock somewhere. And windows were carved into the rock about, as though an office of sorts was upstairs. Judging by the careful way the stairs had been built, wide and strong so that a horse could walk up them if it wanted, it was Visser Three's private pool.  
  
Kaiba stumbled foreword, a few of the human hosts turn and gaped, then the shouts began. Several rushed foreword, carrying Dracon beams, the Hork- Bajir followed. Most of thier yeerks unsure of what to do. Kaiba ignored them all and continued on to the pier. He fell foreword onto his knees and crawled to the edge. Then his face tilted, and fore a few seconds Kaiba was looking directly at us with blank, unseeing eyes. Then,  
PLOP!!!  
A small splash accompanied the yeerk into the pool. A few drops of red liquid landed on Seto's face. He blinked, then reached with a shaking hand to his face and wiped the liquid away. Pushing himself up Kaiba stared at his hand as though it were the most amazing thing in the world.  
"What's he doing?" Marik hissed.  
Kaiba wiggled each one of his fingers and experimentally moved his arm.  
  
I was the first to realize what he was doing. /He can move them himself.\  
"What?" Bakura asked.  
/The yeerk is gone! He is in control of his own body again!\  
Kaiba could barely believe it. His limbs were his own, no one was laughing at his thoughts, no one was forcing him to say words he didn't want to say. He was free. A freedom that was extremely short lived.  
Two Hork-Bajir Controllers, accompanied by four human Controllers grabbed Kaiba's arms and began to drag him towards the cages. The shock that took Kaiba was only momentary then his screams were added to the others.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! GET YOU HANDS OFF ME! I WON'T LET YOU PUT THAT THING BACK INSIDE MY HEAD! I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!!!!!"  
"Jounouchi." Yami's low warning reached my ears, but I barely heard it over the noise of my own growling.  
/They are going to pay.\ I promised in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Jounouchi don't do anything stupid!"  
I ignored Yami's voice and let go of my shape. I've told you before that the bullet wound in my gut made morphing painful, well the pain was increasing with every morph. I barely managed to bite back my whimpers as my body stretched and grew. My skin turned black and hard. My pointy canine teeth became about five times bigger and sharper. Lastly came my wings, jet black, like the rest of me. I snorted as my glowing ruby eyes locked on the idiots who were hauling my friend over to the cages. I gave an angry snort and sparks shot from my nostrils.  
"Jounouchi!"  
/Hold on Kaiba! I'm gonna get ya out of here!\ I promised.  
Kaiba's head snapped up and his ice blue eyes found my dark form. He gaped, and for a second was the only one to see me. A blast of fire from my mouth convinced the Controller that weren't charred by my warning of my existence. /Die you bastards!\  
  
At first all the Controllers could do was gap in terror, I snapped my head around and grabbed one of them and bit off his torso. The dragon instincts were almost impossible to fight off. I couldn't fly. Dragons, dispite what fairy tales and stories seem to think, do not enjoy caves! We need the sky. We're a part of the sky. The sky and dragons should never be separated! Without a vast expanse about them dragons tend to feel very cramped, and a cramped dragon tends to get very grumpy.  
Viciously I tore into another alien, a Taxxon this time. It's blood was foul and the flesh disgusting. I spat the pieces out as best I could and then bite into another Hork-Bajir to take away the taste.  
TSEEEEEEEW!!! TSEEEEEEEW!!!  
One of the human controllers had recovered and was attempting to blow a hole in my side with his Dracon beam. The beams felt hot on my side, and stung, but they were not enough to break through my diamond hard dragon skin. I snorted, sending streams of flames in his direction. The controller turned and ran. I would have killed him, except that from the very beginning it's been our rule not to kill any controllers no matter what. There were still human being in there, that still had the chance of being free.  
"The screams of "Andalite"!!!" Had grown louder and filled the air. With the noise increase came the increase of Dracon beams. And the discovered of one of my weaknesses. My wings were not nearly as hard as the rest of my body and I now bore several gaping holes in my wings from dragons beams. I roared in pain and tore at the Hork-Bajir slashing at my with thier wrist and elbow blades. Some controller had gotten smart and was holding her beam steady on my forehead, at full power. Hard though my skin was nothing could take that. The beam was melting into my head!!!  
A hissing spitting noise came from my right and several of the creatures, including the woman Controller trying to melt my skull, were knocked away. The creature that had saved my came into my vision. Eight legs, a huge red body, three gleaming green eyes and poisonous fangs with a gaping mouth. The spider monster Jirai Gumo. /You are the stupidest guy I've ever had the bad luck of meeting.\ Marik said bluntly, joining my fight.  
/I'm a little impulsive, that's all. Learn to live a little.\ I answered, taking a tasty looking, six foot, blade Hork-Bajir in to fangs and shaking it back and forth like a dog dogs with a toy.  
/ARGH!!!\ A spiders body is much softer than a dragons. The Hork- Bajir blades were gouging into Marik's side. I flamed three of them, giving Marik enough time to recover. /This isn't exactly the place or the situation I would chose if to learn to 'live' in. The chances of us living are pretty low.  
I shrugged inwardly using my long tail to knock human Controller of their feet and send thier guns flying. /Aren't you having a good time?\  
/Oh ya, invading yeerk pools is my favorite pass time. And by the way.\ On of the spiders heavy legs reached out and grabbed a Taxxon, he bite into it, letting his poison into it's body. /Bleah! These things taste awful. But anyway, aren't you supposed to be getting Kaiba out of here?\  
/Oh God, Kaiba!\ My head snapped up and I began to look around. Yami had morphed Feral Imp, he and Bakura/Shadow Ghoul were struggling to keep from killing the humans attacking them along with the aliens.  
Smoke was clouding the air, several things had blown up since our entrance, making it extremely hard to see. At last I managed to spot him. Kaiba was helpless to morph, if anyone saw him morph his cover would be blown. Instead the CEO had taken up a Dracon beam and was steadily moving from cage to cage, melting the locks and releasing the free Controllers.  
/Kaiba!\  
The brunettes head snapped up and he watched as I struggled to reach him. /Come on, we've got to get out of here!\  
Kaiba shook his head and went back to melting locks.  
/Come on you idiot!\ I roared. /We've got to get out of here.\  
Kaiba shouted something, but I couldn't hear him.  
All right fine! I'll just come and get you then! I began to push my way through the crowd, trying my best not to step on any of the humans running around now. A Controller was holding his beam steady on my leg, right at the joint, and walking was getting extremely hard. My neck didn't reach back as far as were he was and I was helpless to use my tail with so many people around.  
Kaiba was on the last cage. He melted the lock and the last group of people came running out. Several of them stopping to pick up Dracon beams, set them to full power, and blast them directly into the yeerk pool. A few of them had gone over and began sabotaging the house protecting the portable kandrona. Bakura was there protecting them from the Hork-Bajir attempting to save the precious kandrona.  
"Ahhhhhh!" The scream rose above all others. Kaiba. A few of the human Controller who had given themselves over to the yeerks were fighting him. Kaiba had taken more than one down with his dragon beam. But they had guns to. I watched helplessly as one of the men took aim, and shot with his beam set on stun. Kaiba's body went rigid for a moment, and then he fell back into the bubbling red yeerk pool.  
  
/Oh God! KAIBA!!!!\  
/Jounouchi! What's happening!?\ Yami demanded.  
I didn't even notice the green imp, darting around with it's coat stained with blood. I was completely focused on the teenage boy drowning in the yeerk pool. Several beams smashed the water, killing off handfuls of the yeerks. It was the free Controllers. /Stop it you idiots!\ I roared at them. Then reached my clawed hand into the murky liquid and pulled him out of the water.  
Kaiba coughed and choked, spitting up kandrona. He vomited once before he could breath properly again. /Climb on.\ I said, dropping to the ground so he wouldn't have to vault on. Kaiba nodded and grabbing a Dracon beam from on the Controllers he had disarmed, climbed up and positioned himself on my shoulders, so that his legs hung over were my wings attached to my body. /Marik, Bakura, Yami, I've got him lets go!\  
/Sure.\ Marik snapped. /If you can find an exit then I'll leave whenever you want.\  
Lifting my head I looked around, a heavy metal door barred the way to the stairs that was the yeerk pools only exit. Even my fire wouldn't be able flame through it, I saw that. Around my friends had taken some serious damage. Yami and Bakura were fighting back to back, both of them had chosen smaller more agile morphs, but their lack of room to move put them at a disadvantage and they were losing. Marik's spider morph was powerful, but it's body was soft. The spiders exoskeleton was not enough to protect it from the Dracon beams or the Hork-Bajir blades. Three of his legs had been hacked off and he was barely managing to keep the Taxxons at bay. /Hang on guys! I'm coming! Kaiba, get of for a second.\  
"No."  
"What?" The CEO had climbed part way up my neck. It was noise in the yeerk pool, but I heard ever word he spot. Kaiba's Dracon beam was now held to the very back of my head, right below were my black horn protruded from my skull. It was the only soft place on a dragons body other than it's wings, hence why it was so hard to reach. One shot there, even with the Dracon beam set on stun, and I would die instantly.  
/W - what?\  
Kaiba laughed. "Fool! I'm not Kaiba. I am Crxon Six-Two-Five of the Neyhm Conlate pool."  
No! Not again!  
"I have you right were I want you, animorph. So don't move a muscle or I'll kill you now."  
  
~*~ AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Is running away from her murderous crowd of readers* GOMEN NANSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Please don't hurt me!!! I- I'll try not to be late with my next update honest I will! I'll try really hard! Anyway you guys getting tired of Kaiba being a Controller yet? I hope so because the next chapter is gonna be a big un'. ^^ And I'm gonna shake things up even more! I mean seriously I could do anything. This yeerk has Jounouchi and Kaiba at his mercy. He could get absolutely anything from the animorphs at this point. Heh heh heh! I got a fun situation to put 'em in. My only problem is how to get them out of it without them all dying. Hmm. I'll have to work on that one. Anywho, Sayonara! Catch ya next update! Reana~*~ 


	19. The Second Invaider

~*~Oooooooo, I looked at the reviews and I think that it's pretty safe to do shounen ai . . . . but I dun't think I will. Not right now anyway. There is way to much action to bother with the mushy crap!!! ^_~ Bwahahahahahahaaaaa!!! I'm in an good mood so get ready for some insanity!!! Not to mention just plain cruelty. What can I say? Monday is over! I'm glad! But as soon as I get past Tuesday I'm going to be delirious with joy! So at the rate I'm going I'll pass out right after Inuyasha on Friday. ^^ OH!!! And guess what! I did awesome on my drivers test's. My biggest problem is speeding(Heh I was doing 110 down a gravel road *80 k' an hour* and I didn't even notice. ^.^) Everyone driving me was ... surprised to say the least. The other kids barely even touched the speed limit and here I was over it by thirty k's. ^.^;; Oh and yes Shining Charizard! I am 15 and I will be 16 on May 1st! Anywho, I left you with yet another cliff hanger last time so here you go! Enjoy! Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 18  
The Second Invader  
  
"So don't move a muscle or I'll kill you now." Kaiba's voice sneered. "Tell the others to stop fighting. And make it so everyone can hear you."  
/Guys, stop fighting.\  
The tip of the Dracon beam was pressed against my dragons hide. "Like you mean it, animorph. Make everyone stop.\  
/STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!\  
Hork-Bajir and Controllers not used to hearing though voices grabbed at thier heads in pain from the shear volume of my command. For about three brief seconds no on moved.  
Crxon took full advantage of these few seconds. He sat full up, so that he could be seen and made the aim of his gun more obvious. "Animorphs! Surrender now! Or your friend dies."  
A dragons are predators. Therefore it's eyes are not set on the sides of it's face but more forward. Instead of having the awesome field vision of a prey animal, I have the focusing foreword glare of a predator. Still, I could see around me fairly well. I saw Yami, frozen and staring in horror and disbelief. Back to back with him was Bakura, also still, though obviously ready to leap into action at any second.  
Marik was struggling to keep standing on his remaining five legs and was watching me with the three glittering green orbs that were his eyes.  
"Fall back all of you!" Crxon ordered the other Controllers. "And let them approach." Then he motioned to a twelve year old girl standing nearby.  
She ran over with a look of excitement and triumph. "Yes sir." She said promptly. I half expected her to bow, she was not one of the free humans.  
"Run and fetch me a jar, a collar and a leash. Quickly."  
Either the little girl understood that better than me or she simply wasn't the type to question orders, because as soon as Crxon had stopped speaking she darted off to do as she had been told.  
/What are you doing?\  
"Silence, animorph. Remember, you are at my mercy." To remind me the Controller touched the trigger lightly. The end of the gun began to heat up, but didn't fire.  
Yami, Bakura and Marik had approached as told, now we were encircled by the Controllers. Completely trapped. It was inescapable. We were about to be killed or worse, controlled.  
Smirking the Controller looked down from a top my neck at my bleeding friends. "Yami. Which one are you?"  
Feral Imp stepped foreword.  
"Your best friend is at my mercy Yami. Disobey me in anyway, or even hesitate to comply to my orders and I will kill him. Demorph."  
The young girl Controller appeared carrying the jar and other requested objects. Cautiously, as though he would reach out and snap her neck, the girl placed the glass jar at Yami's feet. Then smirked as she with drew to the circle of creatures surrounding us. I hear low sneers about "andalite scum" all around us.  
Feral Imp looked up, obviously confused.  
/I want you all to demorph, then morph fleas and get in the jar.\  
No! I begged silently. Please Yami don't do it! If everyone saw them as humans it would be total defeat. If they got in that jar, they would have to remain as fleas for the rest of thier lives!  
Yami hung his head. /Demorph.\ He echoed defeatedly, then his green fur began to melt away.  
/No!\ Ignoring the gun aiming directly for my brain I lunged foreword and flung my tattered wings about my three friends. True my wings were so full of holes they wouldn't even work for window curtains, but I was pretty sure no one saw the three humans pause and look around in amazement, then melt down into fleas and disappear into the glass jar.  
TSSEEEEEEEEW!!!!  
PAIN!! Oh God it hurt! I fell foreword, shaking the earth as I hit the ground. Rock fell from the ceiling.  
"I didn't kill you, animorph. But if you try that again I will." Crxon promised, glaring down into my dragons eyes with no intimidation. "Demorph. Now."  
Not morphing! I was in enough agony all ready! My body could only take so much! The headache assaulting my brain was causing a blur around the edge of my vision.  
He held up the glass jar, in it sat three fleas, the lid was sealed. "May I remind you that I have all of your friends literally in the palm of my hand? Demorph."  
The look on the faces of some of the Controllers around me would have been hilarious had the situation not been so serious. I mean Hork-Bajir look weird enough with out adding a look of shock to thier face. But I guess anyone's jaw would have dropped if they had been expecting a strong, graceful andalite to emerge from the writhing mass of flesh the dragon had become, and instead got a slightly under grown golden lab.  
The Controller bend down on one knee beside me. Kaiba's face smirked at me as he added insult to the injury and fastened a collar around my neck. "I," He said standing up. "Will deliver the andalite bandits to Visser Three at the Sxrthn pool."  
At this several outbursts occurred. A Hork-Bajir stepped foreword and said something in a language I couldn't understand. The human Controllers all began to shout and protest. A few Taxxons writhed hungrily hoping the outburst would mean bloodshed.  
With a wave of his hand and some shouting Crxon managed to settle them. "The andalite bandits are my capture! I will deliver them to Visser Three in person. I ...."  
/Jounouchi!\  
/S'up Yami?\ I said through my headache. /How's life in a nice, safe pickle jar?\  
/What's happening!\ Bakura snapped.  
/I'm a dog. Crxon's got me on a leash and he's arguing for the privilege of taking us to Visser Three personally.\  
/The other pool is on the other side of the city. Jou, as soon as we're outside morph dragon and rip the bastards head off!\  
/I can't!\ I was being lead towards the exit on a very short leash. Crxon had decided to bring his Dracon beam to prevent me from morphing. He didn't have to bother. My leash was so tight I barely had enough room to walk, and Seto's scent filled my lungs with each breath, reminding me why I was allowing the capture of my friends and myself. /Kaiba's in there!\  
/Damn it, Jounouchi! We've done everything we can to save him but it just isn't going to happen! Kill him!\  
/No!\  
Bakura gave a mental snarl and turned to Yami. /Pharaoh your mutt needs obedience training! Tell him it's the only way.\  
The once-Pharaoh said nothing.  
/Yami?\ I asked. Was he on their side or mine?  
"Come on mongrel." Kaiba's voice ordered.  
The faint lights coming from back beside the street gave me just enough light to make out the shapes of trees, monkey bars and slides. We were in a park, heading down towards the river. 'What the hell?'  
I was choked as suddenly Crxon halted a few feet away from the waters edge. He gave a pleased smirk and looked down at me. "It's a long way to our second yeerk pool. And it's gotten quite late." The Controller said.  
  
/Even the Pharaoh is on our side, mongrel. Kill him!\ Marik ordered.  
/Shut up a minute!\  
"Morph dragon mutt. You're going to fly me over."  
The yeerk hadn't spoke very loud, but loud enough. I nearly yelped in pain as three thundering thought voices filled my mind.  
/KILL HIM!!! I AM NOT SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE AS A FLEA BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS!!!\  
/NOW MONGREL!! DO IT OR WE'LL KILL YOU!!!\  
My mind automatically singled out Yami's voice above all the others. /Jounouchi! Morph Blue Eyes!\  
/What!?\  
/Blue Eyes!\ The others fell silent. /Morph Blue Eyes, Jounouchi. And if that doesn't bring Kaiba back, kill him.\  
"Are you going to morph or do I have to toss your friends in the river?"  
/I'm morphing! I'm morphing!\ I assured the yeerk. Pain overwhelmed me for a few seconds and I blacked out. I can't have passed out for more than a few seconds though because when I opened my eyes I was a Blue Eyes and Crxon was staring at me with horror.  
"What are you - urk!" Kaiba's body began to jerk uncontrollably. The yeerks eyes were wide with fear. He fell foreword onto the ground choking on his own words. His limbs seemed to spas randomly as though he were having some sort of seizure. At first the words he screamed made no sense. The jerking movements made him look like a puppet in the control of an amateur marrionetist. Then the brunettes hand flew to his head and he shut his eyes and shrieked, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!"  
The words echoed through the night and tore into the soul of anyone who heard them. The cry of the insane leaves you shivering, the cry of the desperate leaves you cold, the cry of the controlled leave you frozen.  
'Please Seto! Please! Get through this!' I begged, watching helplessly as the teen boy fought for the possession of his own body. /Come on Kaiba! Fight him! Think of Mokuba!\  
Kaiba was still digging his nails into his skull. My keen dragon nose picked up the scent of blood and a trickle of the liquid dripped down Seto's cheek from a cut hidden by his hair. "GET OUT!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" With a final jerk he collapsed in the dirt, panting and twitching occasionally as Kaiba attempted to move his own limbs.  
/Kaiba!\ Panic is something almost alien to a dragon. Anyone in the city looking out thier windows probably was slightly disturbed by the huge bursts of white lighting shooting up from the river. Why the fire trucks didn't show up was beyond me.  
/Jou calm down! What's happening!?" Yami demanded, trying to regain control of the situation.  
/Let us out!\ Malik screamed, in his panic he had taken over. /I am not spending the rest of my life as a flea!!!\  
Ryou's soft though voice tried to calm his Egyptian friend. /Jou will let us out as soon as he can. We've still got at least an hour and a half to morph.\ The albino soothed. /It'll be fine.\ Then Ryou added in a private thought to me, /Hurry up and smash the glass!\  
Yami's overbearing voice rose once again above the others. /Jounouchi either let us out, or explain why you can't.\ Impatience and fear tainted the Pharaoh's usually calm voice.  
I wanted to speak. Tell them everything that was happening. Tell them that Kaiba was kneeling in front of me, laughing like a lunatic. Then explain to them that he had picked them up and was climbing on to my back. And most likely everyone would have been grateful if I told them that I was pushing off into the air and carrying us up into the sky. Yeah, I bet that everyone would have liked to know that. But I was surprised I knew it myself; I think the only reason I hadn't withdrawn into myself completely was because I had to control the instincts of the dragon I had become . . . .  
WOULD THIS NIGHTMARE NEVER END?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
"Your in a hurry to go to your enslavement animorph? Slow down, it's a nice night I want this flight to last." Kaiba said from his place on my shoulders.  
I barely heard the yeerks words, and I didn't slow down. Maybe I should just let him kill me; the real Hell couldn't possibly be as cruel as this one.  
The air around us vibrated and shook with the force of something other than myself flying through the air. On my back the Controller screamed something, but I sped up and his words were lost on the wind. Who cared. What in Hell was there left care about?  
The jet above rushed by. I hadn't prepared for them so the winds hit me hard, flinging me backwards and sending me in a dangerous spiral towards the earth.  
The ground was rushing up towards us at an incredibly speed. I considered letting myself hit it, but the dragon instincts were to strong. My wings flared without my permission and I stopped falling so abruptly I nearly got whiplash. Something fell from above me and plummeted towards the ground, but I ignored it and kept on flying towards my destination.  
The school was small and on the outskirts of town, so no one saw when an enormous dragon landed in the center of the playground and crouched down for it's rider to dismount. As soon as the Controller was off my back I demorphed, then sat perfectly still in numb obedience. Not knowing what else to do, not caring either way. As long as he had my friends to use against me I was helpless. What point was there in fighting?  
Kaiba's face was staring at me with utter disbelief. "You do realize that the probability of them surviving is limited don't you?"  
/What?\ I asked with no actual curiosity.  
"When your friends fell off."  
My numbness melted away instantly. "What?!?!"  
The yeerk began to laugh. "You mean you didn't know? Your friend fell, animorph. They are either dead, trapped in that jar, or hiding away waiting for us to come and capture them."  
/They escaped?!!\  
"Or are dead. Either way," Kaiba smirked and clipped on my leash. "I have at least one andalite to bring to Visser Three."  
/Not quite.\ I smirked. The yeerk didn't realize how big of a lost he had just suffered.  
"What?"  
I leapt into action, twisting around I tore into Kaiba's wrist. With a scream he dropped the Dracon beam he had been carrying. Kaiba's blood filled my mouth. /Sorry, Seto.\ I apologized. /But your yeerk lost his advantage when he lost Yami and the others. We've got nothing to lose now so as you'd say, 'Let's do it!'\  
"You fool!" The terror filled Controller shrieked as I dashed around his legs then ran foreword, knocking him to the ground. "You fool! I'll infest you myself! And crush your soul the way I've crushed this boy's!"  
/Crush Kaiba? In your dreams bud. He might not be feeling so hot now but just you wait. Once Kaiba gets out of there I think I'll let him step on you.\ Morphing had only taken a few seconds and I was now in my own human form; adrenaline had numbed the pain of morphing. For once, I had Kaiba pinned to the ground. The yeerk was to busy searching his brain for all the marital arts training Kaiba had taken.  
"Who's there?!" A voice shouted out.  
It was only now I realized that there were some lights on in the school. "Aw crap!" Clamping my hand over Kaiba's mouth I dragged him to his feet and grabbed the Dracon beam off the ground. "Move it yeerk or I'll stun you and drag you out of here!"  
Not wanting his host to get damaged Crxon of course obeyed. At the back doors of the school a large semi was parked. Three people were unloading it; Controllers.  
"That's the last box." One said. "Close her up."  
The shouts of our pursuers were growing nearer. I cursed quietly and, grabbing Kaiba by the arm, dragged him into a nearby bush. Then crept foreword till we stood only a few feet away from the truck. Beside me I felt Kaiba grow tense with excitement as he saw how close we were to the others. "Don't even think about it yeerk." I whispered, nudging him with the Dracon beam.  
The three Controllers who had been unloading the truck wandered towards our noisy pursuers, asking what had happened. The truck was left open. "Move fast, yeerk." I ordered, pulling Kaiba in front of me and dashing towards the truck. "Climb in."  
We scrambled silently into the back of the open semi. It was still half filled with boxed.  
"Good." The boxes would provide some cover. "I can shoot faster than you can run so don't move." I warned Crxon shoving some boxes around till I had created an adequate hiding spot. "Climb in. Hurry."  
The yeerk looked back hesitantly at the open door of the truck. Outside the voices of the Controllers were coming closer.  
"Now!" We had gone through to much to lose this opportunity!  
The controller looked from the door, to the gun, then climbing in amongst the boxes. Stacking a few of them in front of us I climbed in. The Controllers came and stepped into the back.  
"Not I word." I whispered into Kaiba's ear.  
The Controller nodded and sat perfectly still.  
The Controllers looked around, then walked out and closed the semi's door. We were left in sitting in complete darkness. Five minutes later the truck started and began to move. Where we were going to end up I had no idea.  
  
~*~Lol! So how do you like that ending? Jounouchi isn't a Controller, but for all he knows he could be on his way to Visser Three. Kaiba is still a Controller, but he has a chance of escaping. And as for Yami, Bakura, Marik and thier hikari's - well they are either flea-nothlits, dead or escaped; you don't know yet. *snicker* Am I evil or what?!?!? Lol! This is so much fun to write! Oh and here's the title to the next chapter. It kinda gives everything away, but I have to tell you!!! The next chapter is titled: "Enslavement". BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! See U next time! ^_~ Reana~*~  
  
P.S PUSH THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!!!! ^_^ 


	20. Enslavement

~*~I am SO SORRY!!!!!! I was really mean to you the last update wasn't I with that terrible cliff hanger! And some of you might not be able to read my update really soon because of Easter holidays! ^^;; Eh heh, I picked a really bad place for a cliff hanger didn't I? ^.^ Whoops! But anyway this chapter REALLY rattles things up a lot! WEEEE HEEEEEEE!!!!! You guys are going to hate me! Lol! Oh! And hey guess what today was my first day driving the CITY and know what? I did awesome! No one died! Though I almost rammed into a Suzuki when this big Chevey truck scared me ..... and I still have a speeding problem. Driving into the city on the highway I caught myself doing 110 - but the speed limit was 100 so that's not as bad as the 30 over I did last time. Ugh! Did you know that the speed limit in the city is 50? -_- I can't go that frickin' slow! I did 60 the entire time .... except through the school zone - though I was speeding in those too. I mean c'mon ppl! 30?!?! I can walk faster than that!!!!! Well, not quite but ANYWAY you get the picture. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 19  
Enslavement  
  
Have you even noticed how heavy darkness is? It's like a thicken, warm blanket that drapes it's self over you and then smothers you. Suffocates you. Till you feel like if you don't see light again you're going to drown in the darkness. The dark really isn't anything to be afraid of. Darkness is merely the absence of light. And yet somehow if your left alone and unable to sleep without light I swear the darkness will drive you mad. Luckily, I had something to keep my mind off of the blackness that was suffocating me: Kaiba.  
Eye sight is one of a humans strongest senses. We rely on it almost completely, so when we are without it we panic, and that panic heightens all our other senses. Scent for example. It was hot in the back of the truck that I had dragged Kaiba into and neither of us smelled very nice; even my human nose could pick up the odor our bodies were creating. For a while I had the advantage of being shirtless and that kept me cool for the first little while. Cool than Kaiba in his sweatshirt and trench coat anyway, but now we were both sweating. Kaiba at least had deodorant on.  
Our legs and arms touched due to lack of space. Even though I was just brushing him I could feel how tense he was. It was amazing he wasn't getting muscle cramps! Or maybe he did have them and that was why he was panting so hard. I could even hear him over the noise of the truck.  
'I've got to morph.' I told myself. 'If I don't I'll be stuck as a human forever.' Not the worst thing to be stuck as, but morphing was really quite handy and I needed to keep my ability. Slowly I got to my feet and with a loud groan stretched. Then the truck hot a particularly large bump and I fell over the box in front of me. "Ouch." I commented into the metal floor.  
"What are you doing, animorph?" The yeerk asked grumpily. Kaiba's voice I noticed, was hoarse and faint. He needed water - badly. When was the last time he had been given a drink anyway? I hadn't even given him water that night I had been watching him. That meant he hadn't had a drink in at least three days. "Is Kaiba Ok?" I asked, referring to the body as separate form the yeerk. "Tell me what you're doing and then I'll determine which one he's going to be in the near future."  
"I'm morphing dog, and then straight back to human." I announced. "So don't freak, and don't move. If I have to morph dragon in the back of this van someone gonna get killed."  
The yeerk shot back a answer, but I didn't hear him. As soon as my skin began to melt I felt it. Pain! Intense pain! Like someone had just melted my innards with a Dracon beam! I couldn't help it. I screamed. Not with my mouth, but in my head. The truck faltered a little. Even the driver had heard my though voice. Outside a car screeched and swerved - shocked by the sudden shriek that filled thier mind. It was getting worse; the wound in my stomach. The damage the bullet had caused was now ten times worse. Vaguely through my sudden headache I wondered how many morphs I had before the injury became fatal.  
Once fully human I lay flat on the floor. My gut still throbbed and I choked on the lump that had risen in my throat. 'After I get Kaiba out of here I'm not morphing again!' I lied to myself. 'never!' After Kaiba was free I'd stop morphing for a while ya, but forever? I wish.  
"What was - Jouno - argh!" For a few seconds Crxon struggled to keep control of his host. Kaiba was fighting for control! "Jouno - shut up you idiot - Jounouchi - I said shut up!" Kaiba was seized by a sudden fit of violent coughs.  
Are you ok?" I asked, stumbling over to my hiding spot and the Controller. My foot caught on the box just as I stepped over. "Ahhhh!" Flinging my arms out I managed to keep from crushing Kaiba completely by using the unstable wall of boxes to catch myself. The Controller continued hacking, helpless to do anything else. The stack of boxes that supported me rocked back and forth, then one of them fell from the top and broke open on the floor.  
Sliding to the ground I grabbed Kaiba's shoulder and hold him up. "You're coughing up blood." I said, as splatters of warm liquid hit my arm.  
The controller gave one last cough then sat up himself. "My host is in rather bad shape. He hasn't eaten anything since those noodles you shoved down his throat and he hasn't had a drink since even before then. He's dehydrated. But I think you might have stumbled across the answer to our problem." All this time the yeerk's voice had been growing fainter; so when I asked "Huh?" I barely heard him answer, "The box."  
My hands swept around the littered floor and it only took a few seconds for me to realize what the box had contained. "Food!"  
Ripping open a few more boxes I found more food, for aliens and humans alike; there were also boxes of bottled water. "Here." I said, giving the controller one of the bottles and several apples to munch. "You better take good care of rich-boy's body while you're in it."  
Amongst the food thier had been fruit and vegetables, instant noodles, pop tarts, mini pizzas, subs, cans of soup and just about every kind of instant meal know to man. I was digging into a large, store bought, blueberry pie. The sugar sprinkled on the crust was really a nice touch; it made the entire pie sweet instead of just the filling. I had eaten half of my feast before I realized that Crxon hadn't let Kaiba take a bite. "What's the matter with you? Eat. I'll bet Kaiba's starving." I knew Kaiba was starving. "What did you do with those apples I gave ya?"  
The sound of water sloshing in a bottle announced that the Controller was taking a drink. But it was a very short one; only a sip. Not even enough to wet his dry throat.  
"Look." I said through a mouthful of gooey blue pie filling. "I didn't poison it or nothin'. There's an apple pie around here somewhere; I can smelt it. Go find it."  
"I'm not going to eat anything."  
"What?" I stopped gorging and stared though the blackness at where the yeerk would be. "What are you getting at. Rich boy needs to eat and you have to feed him."  
"I won't let him eat, unless you surrender you're body to me."  
  
The blueberry and sugar smeared on my face was no longer pleasant. Kaiba's raspy breathing and the rumbling of the truck was the only thing breaking the silence that held us.  
After what could have easily been ten minutes I managed to choke out. "Nice try yeerk. But if you don't take care of Kaiba willingly, I'll force you too. You get him something to eat and drink or I'll shove the food down your throat! And trust me, I'll save all the best stuff for me!"  
The yeerk laughed, but it soon turned into the horrible hacking cough he had erupted into before. After spitting out a few mouthfuls of blood and a pausing for air he continued. "I can control this body even better than Kaiba himself. I can force my system to reject any food fed to my and puke it up. There is no way you can force me to eat."  
"Kaiba will just have to wait to be fed then." I told him, wishing that the guilt gnawing at me would disappear.  
"There isn't any time. He's weak, he's dehydrated, he's starving and he's losing control of his sanity as we speak. If you don't switch places with him, he'll die."  
A brief pause followed the yeerks announcement.  
Finally I spoke. It was hard, my throat had closed itself up and I felt like I was the one who hadn't had anything to drink in days. Still, I didn't need to make a speech. One word was enough. "Okay."  
  
Two hands reached out greedily from the darkness and grabbed my face, then pulled me hungrily foreword. I let him grab me and press my head against Kaiba's so that our ears and cheek touched. Kaiba went very still for a minute as the yeerk passed through the ear canal. Then I felt it. The yeerk slopped from Kaiba's ear into mine and began to squeeze into my own canal. It hurt. Bad. But after the morphing experience I had just had it didn't seem as intense as it should have. For a minute afterwards I didn't notice anything different. Seto slumped foreword onto my lap. "Kaiba. Rich boy. Hey Seto, wake up. You're free!" I tried to shake him awake, but my hands refused to move. I tried to stare down at them, but I couldn't even move my own eyes. Then I heard it. The yeerk. It's triumphant laughter ran through my head.  
/You idiot! You fool! You actually let me have your body! You're even more stupid than I thought!\ Something light and searching brushed my thoughts. I tried to reject it, but the gentle probing became more insistent and the yeerk opened up my mind like a book and began looking through all my thoughts. From random dumb idea's, to things I didn't even want my best friend to know about. He saw everything - and he laughed. Laughed at my hopes, my dreams, my troubles, my pain, everything!  
Crxon reached back and found memories of when my family was still together. When my father would come home drunk and Mother would rush Shizuka out of the house - leaving me to take the beating Father always had for me. He paused on the day when Mother took Shizuka and left for good, and he laughed at the hope I still kept that someday I'd find my sister again. Crxon stayed for some time on the memories of having been Malik's mind slave. And savored the agony I felt as I had been forced to duel against my friend in a duel that would have cost one or both of us our lives. Next he moved on to how we had united in the end as the animorphs.  
  
/He is even more of a fool than you.\ Crxon smirked, replaying the scene where Elfangor had given us the blue box. At last he came to a memory that I had been trying to hide above all. He could look into all my most embarrassing and private thoughts except this one.  
/Resistance is futile.\ The yeerk informed me, pushing into the information I had desperately been trying to hide. /What!?\ I could feel the smirk crossing my face. /Well, well, well, well.\ The Yeerk cooed. /You animorph Jounouchi are an excellent host. The information you have just given me about you're friends and thier Millennium Items is very helpful. Thank you. We had no idea of the powers there were hidden here on Earth. Now be a good host and show me where your friends live so that I can send an invitation to the Sharing.\  
/No! Get out of my head! Kaiba's going to return the favor and save me, you know! He'd hate to owe me anything and right now he owe's me his life about three times over.\  
Crxon sneered. /Now that really is pathetic. Do you think - well, speak of the devil.\  
From were he had collapsed in my lap Kaiba gave a low moan and stirred. I gave a low chuckle, but it wasn't by choice. Suddenly Kaiba sat up. His hands found my shoulders and I was pressed hard against the boxes behind us. The strength and force he naturally exerted had vanished, I could have sent him flying with a single punch.  
"Jounouchi?! Jounouchi!?" Kaiba gasped hoarsely. "Damn you mongrel answer me!"  
The evil laughter that fell from my lips, sounded as though it had come from Hell. How my body had even made such a sound I didn't know. "He's here, Kaiba. Safe, and tucked away, just like you were."  
"No."  
"He sacrificed himself for you, the pathetic fool! He's my slave now!"  
"No."  
Was that a sob? Was Seto . . . . no way! Nothing was strong enough to make Kaiba cry.  
The yeerk's sneers were kept to me and him this time. /You'd be surprised how easy it is to make a person cry. He begged you know. Inside his mind. I had my doubts that even he would plead. As long as you were keeping his brother was safe he fought me. I honestly thought that he had no other weakness except his brother. And some trace of loyalty to the animorphs. But when I offered to leave his body and take over yours, he did beg. And I enjoyed every second of it.\ The yeerk thought for a minute, a smile playing on our lips. /Would you like to hear him?\  
/No! Leave me alone!\  
But my mind was not alone - and it was not mine. For a few seconds I was seeing and feeling from a whole new perspective. That of a yeerks. I felt the hopelessness and meaninglessness of thier lives as slugs. Being blind, deaf, and nothing more than a spineless, wiggling worm. For a few seconds I almost had pity. Almost. Then we reached the memory the yeerk have been searching for:  
  
Words were coming from my mouth, but not in my voice. I was in a body that I was quite familiar with. Kaiba's. But while I felt the hunger pains, the dry throat, and the headache I was just a spectator in this memory. I had no control.  
"I control this body even better than Kaiba himself did. I can force my system to reject any food fed to my and puke it up. There is no way you can force me to eat." Kaiba's words replayed perfectly, down to the last syllable.  
My voice spoke from somewhere very close by, just beside us in the darkness. "Kaiba will just have to wait then." I didn't realize how I sounded until I heard it from anothers place. 'Sorry Seto.'  
/There!\ Kaiba's thought voice spoke. For a minute I though that he was actually talking to me. But as he continued I realised that it was his yeerk he was speaking to. /I told you he wouldn't. The mutt is stupid, but he's not completely brainless.\  
/Have patience, Kaiba. He'll break. You'll see.\  
/Yeah, right.\  
"There is no time." We spoke again. "He's weak, he's dehydrated, he's starving and he's losing control of his sanity as we speak. If you don't switch places with him, he'll die."  
The silence that followed was longer than I had remembered. Much longer.  
Kaiba's thoughts broke the tension before I had even given in. /No. No! Jounouchi you idiot don't you dare!\  
"Okay."  
/NO!\  
The yeerks triumphant laughter was deafening. /I told you! The fool! The idiot! As soon as this truck stops I'll morph dragon and take you both to Visser Three!\  
/No! Please don't!\  
I could feel the yeerks amusement as he listened to Seto's pleads. /What did you say?\  
/Don't take him. Leave the mongrel out of this!\  
/Are you pleading for the mutt, Kaiba?\  
/I - look, that idiot doesn't have a mind to take over! Stay in my body. It would be a huge fall to go from having me to having that mediocrity for a host.\  
The yeerk snorted. /You're body is dying, Seto. I'd rather living with a nothlit for a host than dead inside a millionaire animorph. And as for the mongrel pathetic mind, well that just means he will be much easier to control. And his spirit will be much easier to break than yours.\ Our hands reached out and found my head.  
/No please! Don't! Jounouchi pull away! Don't take him!\  
/He's mine, Kaiba.\ The yeerk laughed.  
/Jou!! No don't! Please! Take me, but leave the mongrel alone! Jounouchi!\  
  
The memory closed, leaving me dumb struck.  
/Pity.\ The yeerk commented. /Leaving his body was the only way to truly break him. A unique situation.\  
/You bastard!\  
Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by falling boxes. Seto had gotten over his shock and slammed use hard against the boxes once again. "GET OUT OF THERE CRXON!! TAKE ME, BUT LEAVE THE MONGREL ALONE!" The order echoed the pleas I had just witnessed.  
"Like I said before, Kaiba: Jounouchi is mine. I suggest you get used to that." My arm reached out and grabbed Kaiba's throat. He didn't have enough strength left in him to resist as I squeezed. Choking him.  
/STOP!!!!!\  
The yeerk laughed and threw Kaiba off to the side, but our small space prevented him from going to far. I listened anxiously, with ears I was no longer in control of. Kaiba was panting heavily, he picked up the water bottle beside him and drank the entire thing without stopping for a breath. Finding his voice again Kaiba promised, "I won't let you put him through what you put me through."  
"I all ready am." The yeerk said, licking the blueberry off our face. "And believe me, you both have very interesting memories. Both of you were abused by your fathers, both of you are sickeningly sentimental about your siblings, and both of you believe that one will save the other." The yeerk laughed. "Who are you going to believe in when you're both Controllers?"  
  
~*~AHHHHHHH!!!! *covers head as her readers proceed to beat her to death* Stop! I swear I'll free Jounouchi sooner than I did Kaiba! Promise! I just want to have an experience as a Controller Ok? Plus wasn't that cute? *is whacked in the head with the Squishy Hammer of Squash* @_@ Evidently not! Oh, but guys I got some bad news. I might not be able to update next week. NO!! NOOO!!! PUT THOSE KNIVES AWAY! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! AHHHHHH!!! *runs away praying that if nothing else she will get reviews before her readers kill her* Reana~*~ 


	21. Deyeerking

~*~GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!! I meant to update really I did! But it was Spring Break ppl!!!! And as soon as I got back to school I had three tests and now I've got a big project and on top of all that I've had a writer's block AND an artists block so I couldn't do I damned thing all Break or this week!!!!!!!!! \./ Stupid blocks!!! *calms herself down by having a short conversation with radioactive squirrels(for further explanation see Jasper_Sable's story 'Food For Thought'. Don't worry! No squirrels get eaten!)* Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 20  
De-Yeerking  
  
Humiliation. It's a natural part of life, though not a pleasant one. I mean, you do stupid things as a kid and have no shame - till you are sent school. At school you learn the meaning of the words embarrassment, shame and humiliation; things that until then were alien concepts. Everyone has gone through embarrassing stuff at school. Like the time when you got caught picking your nose .... and eating it - that habit was dropped quickly enough! And what about the time you sat on a chocolate bar and didn't notice until one of your friends was kind enough to explain that everyone was laughing at you because you 'crapped' your pants. And then there was the time you got up the courage to ask your crush out - and she said yes .... shortly followed by "APRIL FOOLS!". That just bites. Take all that humiliation, shame and embarrassment, times it by infinity and then you'll have a pretty good idea of what I was feeling.  
Crxon was finding memories and feelings that I hadn't even though of in years. Some from when I was only four! And some that I thought about almost everyday but would never tell. He was playing them in my mind like comedy films. It wasn't so much the bad memories as much as the laughing that got to me though. We had been sitting in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity and the constant sneers, and chuckles echoed in my head. It could drive a person mad, laughter could. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a dark corner and die - but there were no dark corners in my mind that hadn't been probed and picked through.  
Kaiba was beside us somewhere. His leg touched mine - something that strangely enough I noticed more now, most likely because I couldn't do anything about it. Like step on his toe, or give him a kick just to see if he's alive. Kaiba was breathing easier now, no more rasping gasps. He hadn't said a word since he promised Crxon he was going to free me.  
'Well what the Hell are you doing Kaiba!' I though. 'You said you wouldn't let him do this to me! Do something! Help me!'  
/And what exactly are you expecting him to do, andalite?\ Crxon asked curiously, reading my thoughts as soon as I did.  
Mentally I curved my thoughts away from the yeerk, but like I said before, there was no hiding. It was like being a mole, dumped out in the bright sun. Scurrying everywhere, desperate for some shade or a tunnel back underground, but the light is everywhere. Nowhere to hide or run, and barely even enough will to scream. 'Note to self, never morph mole.' I muttered inwardly.  
/If Visser required us to morph mole, we will.\ Crxon informed me as he viewed my simile.  
'I'll never take orders from Visser Three! I'll die first!'  
Crxon sneered as he opened up a particularly painful memory of a fight I had with Yuugi that resulted in him limping home, bleeding. Bullying was common in our school; and before I became Yuugi's friend I had been just another jerk who picked on him. Luckily I stopped before Yami had shown up to take over in those situations.  
/You may not take orders from Visser Three, but I do. And I happen to be in control of this body. Or did you forget? I can make you do anything Jounouchi. I can make more memories like this,\ Yuugi's battered form lay at my feet, a small sobbing heap. /Or this,\ It was me collapsed on the floor this time; my Dad was standing over top of me, ready to smash his beer bottle on my head. /you are completely irrelevant. You might as well sit back and let yourself fade into that shadows of your mind.\  
'Look yeerk! This isn't over yet!' I snarled.  
/It's not?\  
'I've got friends who -'  
/Who are possibly dead or trapped as flea's for the rest of thier lives or . . . .\ My eyes glance in the directing of Seto, or at least where the sounds of his breathing were. /are insane.\  
  
A sudden lurch sent both Kaiba and me flying back into the boxes we were hiding in. Several fell on top of us. Kaiba gave a loud moan as a particularly large box dropped on him. I tried to say 'ouch' when a water bottle fell on my head, but my mouth was not my own. I could feel the yeerk's own mind working at amazing speed. Bringing up problems and attempting to find solutions. How long had we been in morph? Where was this truck? Was it safe to get out? How would he keep the second Animorph from escaping?  
Crxon stepped out of the boxes to deal with the first of his problems. The last thing he needed was a nothlit for a host.  
/NO DON'T!\ I screamed, then stopped, shocked by what I had succeeded in doing. 'I used our mind communication ability! All I have to do is catch Crxon off guard!'  
/I - \  
Kaiba flew out of the darkness and caught me around my waist, pulling me to the floor. My body struggled both against my will and Kaiba's. 'Yes! I told you this wasn't over!'  
/It will be! Kaiba was my host!\ Crxon reminded me as we rolled into a pile of boxes. Unfortunately for me, I had been on top at that particular moment and so they landed square on my back and Kaiba got to use me for a shield. /I know all of his fighting techniques. I have the advantage.\  
I was surprised to find that when it was in the educated control of the yeerk, my body was almost as quick as Kaiba's. There was one minor fact the yeerk overlooked though. Strength. I'm no light weight, I've not weight and muscle - but not enough. Soon Kaiba had me pinned me to the floor; his hands were gripping my wrists and he was sitting on my legs, making it impossible to kick. 'Yes! Take that!' I cheered. 'Kaiba you're my hero!'  
/Some guy pins you to the floor and suddenly he's your hero? That's sad.\ The yeerk grumbled, unsuccessfully attempting to throw Kaiba off.  
"Your not going anywhere without me, yeerk." Seto hissed.  
'Well that solves another of your problems, eh? Crxon? I don't think you have to worry the 'other animorph' escaping.' I sneered. 'You have to worry about escaping from him yourself.'  
/Don't you understand nothlit? That only makes my job easier! Now that I know this fool will follow me where ever I escape to all that's left is for me to run to the yeerk pool and we will have two of the animorphs as hosts.\  
/And what makes you think you're going to escape?\  
"Ahh!"  
A loud creaking, accompanies by a harsh reddish gold light announced the opening of the truck door. Kaiba and I both stared in horror at it, squinting and willing our eyes to adjust to the light. As they did the figures slowly became recognizable. The first could have been a pine tree covered in snow with an albino bat perched on it's top. Soon my eyes were able to make out the aerobics outfit that the bat-infested-pine-tree wore, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes.  
The second figure looked plainly and simply like a mutant pineapple, at least until it's 'greenery' became tri colored spikes and the extra large fruit turned into the shirtless torso and leather clad legs.  
/"Yami! Bakura!"\ Kaiba and I exclaimed together.  
"Get him!" Yami snarled.  
They both leapt into the vehicle and flung themselves at Kaiba, knocking him off me and leaving both the yeerk and I slightly shocked.  
'Um hey guys, I'm the bad guy. Over here.' I called, wishing feverently for the ability to point my finger.  
/Shut up!\ The yeerk commanded, climbing out of the truck.  
'YAMI, YUUGI, BAKURA, RYOU THE YEERK IS -'  
/I said shut up!\ Crxon snarled, dashing around the truck. /They can't hear you!\  
Our escape was interrupted by a tight black shirt. Crxon looked up to see who we had bumped into. Marik was grinning happily. "I got to take care of the driver." he laughed, pointing to were he had tied up the truck driver and shoved both of his socks in his mouth to keep him quiet.  
Crxon was all ready searching my mind for the appropriate response. My eye brows raise and my mouth twisted into a considering expression. "I though you only needed one sock to gag someone."  
Marik feigned innocence? "Really? Well two socks should garentee that he will stay silent."  
"He's going to die."  
"Like I said, it garentee's he'll stay silent."  
My eyes rolled and I leaned against the truck casually; Crxon was waiting for the chance to escape. "Yami's going to freak."  
The Egyptian looked around, frowning. "Where is the midget Pharaoh anyway?"  
Crxon hung my head and put on a depressed expression. "He and Bakura are," My voice had taken on a quiet, defeated tone. "trying to get Kaiba under Control."  
Marik sighed. "That bastard's really getting on my nerves."  
"It's not his fault!" Crxon replied, immediately coming to Kaiba's defense. Would I have done that?  
/Yes you would have.\ Crxon informed me.  
'Who asked you?!'  
"I'm not talking about Kaiba." Marik answered. "I'm talking about the yeerk. I don't care what the Pharaoh says. If Controller Kaiba causes any more trouble I'm going to use the Sennen Rod to de-yeerk him."  
/"Can you do that?"\  
"Why are you talking double?" Marik frowned.  
/Shut up, animorph!\ The yeerk snapped, his voice tainted with what could only be fear. /I control your mind! I control your body! You are a pathetic waste of energy and braincells!\  
My mental smirk answered him. So the yeerk was scared. If Marik really had found I way to take the yeerk from Kaiba's head, as soon as they tried they'd find out Kaiba is free. And then he'd tell them about me . . . .  
"Can you really do that?" The yeerk repeated urgently.  
Marik shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't think about it till we were on our way over here. We were discussing how to get rid of the yeerk while trailing your truck. And that's when I thought of it. If I can control humans with the Sennen Rod, why not yeerks? It'll be dangerous to try so the Pharaoh is trying to avoid it, but I think he'll agree after Kaiba kicks him in the face a few times."  
"But you don't have the Sennen Rod here do you?" Crxon asked anxiously. A little too anxiously.  
"What the matter, Jou? Your the one who's been fighting so hard for Kaiba's freedom. Don't you like the idea of sparing him three days of torture?" Marik smirked. "And actually I do have the Sennen Rod here. We found out that with a little aid of our shadow powers we can keep the Sennen Items with us when we morph. I pretty sure we could utilize thier powers at the same time too. Now there a prospect we should investigate, eh?"  
My face had paled slightly now. Crxon's sudden descent into depression was causing my stomach to do uncomfortable flip flops.  
Bakura and Yami came around the truck, each latched on to one of Kaiba's arms. The young CEO's eyes met mine, and he immediately lurched foreword. "Marik get a hold of him!"  
"What?" Marik asked, frowning.  
"Kaiba's yeerk is trying to convince us that it switched hosts and is now in Jounouchi's body."  
"Really?" Marik murmured, looking down at me with sudden suspicion. "That's interesting. Because Jounouchi here seems to be a little sick at the prospect of using my Rod to de-yeerk Kaiba."  
Crxon struggled to keep our expression from changing while I struggled to gain control of my body. If only for a second, to prove that Kaiba was right! 'Listen to him! It's me! I'm the Controller!'  
/Shut up you imbecile!\  
/It' - 's m' e!\  
All heads snapped around to stare at me. I was hunched over now, and panting slightly. My eyes were open so wide it hurt. /You - worthless, pathetic . . . .\ Crxon trailed off into a string of curses in English, Japanese, and Alien tongues.  
/Yuugi! Guys help!\  
Two hands clutched my shoulders and my eyes rose to meet an innocent violet stare. "Jounouchi?" Yuugi breathed, staring hard at me as though he could use my eyes as windows to see into my head. "Is that . . . . are you in control?"  
With a snarl Crxon threw Yuugi back and mentally disarmed me at the same time. then turned and pounded out into the streets. The truck had stopped at a gas station in a city, probably one of the smaller ones close to Domino. Car breaks screeched and horns blared as I flew out into the traffic.  
/Yuugi, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik! Help!\  
/SHUT UP!\ The yeerk screamed. /Shut up! Shut up!\  
/No!\  
Crxon raced out into another street; three lanes of traffic. Needless to say the drivers were quite cross and slightly horrified when they saw me dash in front of thier vehicle.  
'Your going to kill me!' I shrieked, feeling the wind from a passing vehicle.  
/Then I hope your death is slow! You may have just ruined chance at becoming a Visser!\  
An arm reached out of no where and pulled me back from a premature death. The car I had nearly run into skidded into a stop sign six meters away.  
"You are not going to kill him." Kaiba growled, successfully pinning me against him and dragging us out of traffic. Marik, Bakura, and Yuugi appeared moments from around the various crashes and pile ups I had caused. "Marik get this thing out of his head!" Kaiba ordered. Marik crouched down in front of me and held the rod in front of my face. "With pleasure he grinned, the symbol of the Sennen items appearing on his forehead.  
"No! Wait!" Yuugi protested. "You might hurt Jounouchi."  
"Death is better than this, Yuugi." Kaiba hissed, his hold on me tightening. "We're not going to put him through three days of Hell if there is a faster way. Take the yeerk out, Marik."  
"Whatever you say, Priest." The eye on Marik's head grew brighter, and soon the glow spread to the Sennen item he held. The nimbus flickered and suddenly the youths platinum blonde hair fell gently on his shoulders. Malik closed his eyes and silently began to probe my mind.  
At first it was a light touch. As though a feather had simply brushed our minds. The yeerk shuddered away, I merely froze. I had felt that casual touch before. And seconds later it had seized me in a death grip. Controlling me. Crushing my mind. Making room for a new soul in my body.  
  
The presence vanished for a brief second - then suddenly slashed out, grabbing hold of the yeerks own mind. "Got him!" Malik announced.  
/NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!\ Crxon's shrieks were deafening.  
"Come out, come out from Jounouchi's head." Malik cooed in a sing song voice. "Come out so we can step on you."  
Mental claws dug themselves painfully into my consciousness as Malik literally dragged the yeerk from my ear. Crxon fought Kaiba's grip, but there was no escape and no were to hide from the shadow power that possessed him. The pain of passing through the ear canal was intensified by the unusual slowness of the process. My eyes rolled back inside my head. All around me I could heard car horns and people shouting. A few times I even made out the word, 'possessed'. ' And in a way they're are kinda right.' I thought, vaguely I felt Crxon's curiosity, but he didn't have enough hold on my mind left to pose the question directly or search for the answer. 'This could be considered an exorcism I guess.' A faint wave of hatred touched my mind, then both the pain and the presence vanished and I was left mercifully alone.  
  
There were no protests when we left the scene of the accidents. I guess no one thought they would have much trouble finding us again when the police showed up. An albino wearing a aerobics outfit, a Egyptian in biking shorts and a very tight black shirt, two shirtless boys one being a possessed blonde and the other a tri colored pineapple, and Seto Kaiba the missing CEO of Kaiba Corp. By all reason we should not have been that hard to find. But 'reason' had been absent in all our lives ever since the day we discovered the yeerks. And after months of running from yeerk and near- death experiences you get pretty good at escaping.  
Kaiba half carried half dragged me behind some bushes were all five of us knelt down on the ground. Yami immediately took over and began to babble. But I wasn't in the mood to listen. It was gone! The yeerk was gone! I. WAS. FREE!  
I could hope without having it brutally crushed seconds later. I could have stupid random thoughts and not have to be embarrassed. I could reject memories and feelings I refused to acknowledge and not have them shoved in my face and laughed at. I was free!  
I turned my eyes towards Seto. His face was just as cold and unemotional as ever. He was watching Yami with rapt attention, giving a grumpy nod every now and again as he always did when he couldn't find faults with Yami and Yuugi's plans. Seto seemed completely unaffected by the torture he had just endured. 'How does he do it?' I wonder vaguely. 'I was only a Controller for a few hours, and I just wanted to die.'  
I was slightly shocked when I realised that Kaiba was now gazing back at me. "Can you handle that mutt?" he asked.  
"Huh? Handle what?"  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What we were just talking about."  
Have you ever noticed how interesting shoes are? Particularity your own? They are absolutely fascinating! What with thier laces and pretty colors. I would have given anything for a pair of shoes to stare at. But I was barefoot. Kaiba was wearing shoes however! And a bit of sludge, which looked suspiciously like yeerk slime, graced the bottom of them; hinting at the fate of our possessor. "Yeah. I can handle it." What was it I was handling?  
"All right then." Yami said. "Let's morph."  
Morph?!?!?! My insides grew cold as I got to my feet. But I knew it wasn't cold enough to numb the pain I was going to feel. My gut was completely shredded from morphing. If I morphed again it might not come out all right.  
Everyone except Kaiba was half bird when my sudden screams shocked about everyone in a five mile perimeter.  
"Jounouchi! Jounouchi what's wrong!"  
I had collapsed into Kaiba's arms. Warned from the last time I had morphed in front of him, Seto had waited watching me suspiciously. Hence he had been there to catch me when I attempted to demorph. It might have been better luck to just hit my head on the ground and pass out.  
Yuugi finished demorphing and crawled over to me. "What happened?"  
I gave a weak grin. Time to come clean. "Remember that bullet I got pulled out of my gut? Well it mangled up my insides pretty bad. But it's been getting worse everytime I morph."  
"YOU IDIOT!" Everyone accused together.  
If I had, had the necessary organs I would have laughed, but mine seemed to have deteriorated.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuugi demanded.  
"'cause then you would have left me behind. And I figured I could always rest up after we had saved rich-boy here." I glanced up at Kaiba for a second, then turned back to Yuugi. "Sorry buddy. I didn't think it'd get this bad. Right after this morph I won't be any good for missions for a while."  
"Next morph my ass!" Kaiba snapped. "There is no way in hell you're morphing again."  
"He has to." Ryou interrupted. The albino was frowning in worry and comprehension. "Or else he'll be stuck in a human body without the ability to morph."  
Everyone grew quiet.  
"When was the last time you morphed?" Yami asked finally.  
"I guess I have about ten minutes left to morph."  
Ryou glanced at his Egyptian friend and Malik took control of the situation. "All right." He nodded. "Jounouchi. Get ready to morph."  
"No!" Kaiba and Yuugi said together.  
I kept my grin to myself. Yuugi I had expected to care, but rich boy? If I hadn't just gone through it myself I might have though that being a Controller for a few days was good for a person. "Look. I want to, but I don't think I can." I said quietly. Was I going to be trapped in this body forever? At least it was my own. But, how could I go on living if all my friends were risking thier lives and I was helpless to do anything?  
Malik brandished his Sennen item. "I'm going to help you." He said firmly. "Come on. Kaiba, let him go."  
"Look. If he morphs again he might die!" Yuugi growled. "I am not letting you kill him!" "It's his choice." Ryou swiftly intervened in an attempt to prevent bloodshed.  
Everyone turned to me.  
"I want to morph." I answered them, trying to steady myself. I was all ready shaking.  
Malik nodded. "You start, then I'll take over."  
I nodded and closed my eyes, then began what was and always would be, the most painful experience in my life.  
I could feel my organ shrink and then reappear. Twisting. Turning. My bones jabbed at the innards that had returned in the wrong place. I could feel that part of one of them had been severed. And the screaming. If the necessary body parts hadn't disappeared so quickly I was sure I would have screamed myself into laryngitis.  
"ALL RIGHT HE'S DONE! STOP!"  
"No! he has to morph to human!"  
"NO! We'll take him to a vet!"  
"The Vet's will give up on him in a second! Doctors won't give up on a human till he's dead!"  
"DEAD?!"  
"Ryou! Calm him down! I've got to get Jounouchi through this!"  
"You're killing him!!!!!!"  
'Slowly and painfully, Yuug.' I thought through my migraine. 'Slowly and painfully . . . .'  
  
~*~Like I said before, sorry for not updating in like a week - or is I two? Oh gosh it's two! I'm sorry! I was having a block I tell you! But I am now back on track! ^_~ So this story is going to be coming to an end pretty soon. I mean like, within' the nest few chapter soon. I meant for it to be longer. I wanted to introduce a female animorph, and I had a very nice twist lined up concerning Malik . . . . but I really feel that this story has run it's course and will be wrapping it up shortly. So if anyone would like to request a certain scenario, or some fluff or anything now would be the time. I've done everything I set out to do with this fic so it's totally open to you guys. *begs* Please help me end this fic! I suck at endings! Send in your reviews! Reana~*~ 


	22. Twice A Nothlit

Yay!!! I've got permission to do shounen ai fluff!!!! But . . . . now I'm too scared to do it. 0.o Weird eh? 'specially since I've done shounen ai before. Meh! This story is so weird!! But evidently it's a pretty decent story 'cause I almost got 70 reviews! That's my highest yet! Thank you everyone for letting me know I'm a decent writer. I really don't know how to wrap this up but I'll do my best! Maybe I'll even get my courage back to do shounen ai! And I hope you all enjoy it! Reana  
  
Chapter 21  
Twice a Nothlit  
  
. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .  
Ouch! My stomach! It hurt; a dull throbbing ache that wouldn't go away - maybe I was hungry?  
. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .beep . . . .  
Where ever I was there was light. It shone through my eyelids. Where was I?  
. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .

Opening my eyes would answer that question easily enough. But what would I see? Or would I even see at all. My brain felt like it was on a boat, sloshing back and forth, never remaining still - did I mention I get sea sick?

. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .

What had happened to me? Oh yeah. Malik dragged that yeerk Crxon out of my head, then I had tried to morph and nearly passed out - but what after that?

. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .

Malik . . . . he had helped me morph, using the Sennen Rod. I must've passed out from the pain. Either that or . . . .  
. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .  
"Can't a guy rest in peace around here?!" I demanded, rolling over and swinging my fist.  
CRACK!  
"Ouch!!!!! What the - no alarm clock?"  
. . . . beep . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . .  
"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuup!!!!!!"  
"Jounouchi!"  
My vision, which dispite my sick feelings was not impaired, was blocked by a mess of black, maroon, and gold. "Yuugi!?" I exclaimed, barely avoiding a the spike attempting to lodge itself in my eye.  
"I though you were going to die!"  
I winced and held back a whimper as Yuugi's arms tightened around my waist. "Uh Yuug." My voice squeaked slightly. "Do you have to squeeze so tight, man? My stomach . . . ."  
"Oh!" He jumped back sheepishly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry! Are you ok?"  
Shouldn't he be telling me that? Oh well. "Yeah." I grinned. "At least I am if I can eat without organs."  
Yuugi returned my grin. "Yeah, you can eat. You want me to pick up some 'Kibbles n' - " With a start Yuugi stopped short of finishing our joke.  
My heart had plunged into my stomach. How long had it been? Was I? Not again! There might not be any second chances this time! I took in a deep steadying breath. Looking down at the covers of the bed I was in I refused to meet Yuugi's pitying stare. "Yuug, how long have I been in human morph?"  
"At least six days."  
Six?! Six! I continued to inspect the blanket's while Yuugi explained that I had lost consciousness as soon as I had finished morphing human and they rushed me off for special medical treatment. The operation had taken several hours. And there had been more than one even them! I was alive. I had been peeing the same place I was sleeping for several days now, but I was well on the way to using a toilet again!  
"I doubt the Doctor's are going to let you out very soon," Yuugi informed me, with a practiced smile. "But your on the way to being back to normal."  
"Normal?"  
Yuugi's fake smile slipped.  
A lopsided grin had appeared on my face, though I don't know why. I wasn't at all happy. In fact I must've looked down right insane. "As far as my parents and the rest of the world are concerned I'm either dead or scum related to the 'andalite bandits'; so I can't walk around safely as a human. I was actually getting to the point where I was proud of being a dog and now suddenly I'm stuck in a body that's figuratively dead. Ho yeah! That's normal!" The words poured out of my mouth and I was helpless to stop them. 'Please don't let me hurt anyone's feelings' I begged myself half heartedly. It was good to vent. "I've been completely violated by a slug, my inside are currently shredded, and I am now completely useless to my friends and will be for the rest of my miserable life! I'll have to live knowing that the world is being invaded and I can't do a damned thing about it! Yeah, I'm on the way back to being normal all right!" Finally I looked over at Yuugi. His face had taken on one of it's 'leader' expressions, the ones he always used when someone got hurt during a mission. Serious and down-to- business, but trying to show he cared. He was trying to hold me together. "Jounouchi, we're going to -"  
Feeling guilty for sounding so accusing, I cut him off. "Forget it Yuugi. Look I'll make it somehow. I'll dye my hair and get a job somewhere flipping burgers or serving up beer. Don't worry about it." Screaming at my best friend wasn't going to do anything. I mean I felt a little better with some of that off my chest, but that still didn't give me the right to make Yuugi miserable too. It was probably a good thing that Ryou, Malik and Kaiba weren't hanging around.  
"Quit pitying yourself."  
Ouch! That hurt! I mean I had just basically said the same thing to myself but still it stung coming from someone else. Not that Yuugi wasn't right completely right.  
"You might not have to do any of that."  
"What?"  
"I sent Malik and Ryou to get the blue box."  
"YOU WHAT?"  
Yuugi's serious expression gave testimony to the truth of what he had said, and the seriousness of it. "Elfangor never said told us that it was a one-chance-per-person type of deal. And since you're trapped in your own body, you're human body, it may work again."  
"Yuugi you can't bring something like that in a hospital!!" I exclaimed, not believing that he could be that reckless. Not even for my sake. We all knew that the hospitals were crawling with controllers. "If anyone sees -"  
"We're not in a hospital."  
I looked around. White walls, almost no decoration or sense of comfort. Formal, boring and impersonal. "Are you sure? 'cause this place is a little bit cold to be someone's home."  
"We're at Kaiba's place."  
"I stand corrected."  
Yuugi grinned. "He doesn't put much effort into making this place 'warm' does he?"  
"These room are used only for medical patients. They come in and they get out as fast as possible. I saw no need to waste money making these rooms decorative."  
Both Yuugi and I jumped slightly in surprise. Kaiba was standing in the door glowering at both of us.  
Mokuba stood behind his brother, grinning happily. The raven haired boy caught sigh of me and waved. "Hey, Jou! Feeling ok?"  
"Yeah, great!" I answered. "But how 'bout some breakfast, I'm a hungry man."  
"A whining mongrel is more like it." Kaiba growled, storming into the room. "Yuugi, get out."  
Yuugi frowned and met Kaiba's piercing glare. "Kaiba, the last thing Jou needs right now is a fight."  
"Look Yuugi." Kaiba continued coldly. "I am being gracious enough to spare my medical staff for this worthless mutt, and I'm even letting him stay in my home rather than some dirty hospital. I think I have the right to talk to him if I want."  
"He's hurt! You're -"  
Ice blue eye flashed and Kaiba's voice dropped to a new low that would almost send shivers down your spine. I actually did shiver, a little. "You can get out Yuugi, or I'll throw you out."  
Not impressed Yuugi's Sennen puzzle gave a small flash and Yami took over. Sensing the oncoming conflict Mokuba grabbed the Pharaoh's hand and began to tow him out of the room. "Uh, c'mon Yuugi. We'll go wait out here."  
"But - "  
"Come on! I've got something really important to show you."  
Yami was left with no other option than to follow the raven haired boy out into the hall. Kaiba turned around and shut the door firmly behind them.  
Click.  
  
"Well, uh . . . . . ." For being so eager to talk to me, rich-boy sure didn't have a lot to say. He was still staring at the door he had closed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I questioned.  
"How can you even ask that?"  
"Er, ummmmmm," I blushed slightly. "Well uh, heh. Er -" What did he want me to do?! Read his mind or something?!  
"Are you honestly that stupid?"  
Ouch! The jerk! "You're the one who's not making any sense. What is so big that you have to throw Yuugi out to tell me about it!?"  
Kaiba didn't answer immediately. He placed one hand on the door and leaned into it, still refusing to look at me. "Are you really - so unaffected by it?"  
"Huh?" Rich boy really wasn't makin' any sense here.  
"The yeerk, Jounouchi!"  
I stared. Kaiba was yelling!  
"How can you just move on so fast after being - being violated like that?!"  
I glared. "Hey! I could ask you that same thing, you know. When we were in that truck, and you just sat there in the dark! You could've at least talked to me! You know what it's like! What that - that thing does to you! But you just let me endure that in silence?" I was beginning to heat up. Kaiba wanted to bring up 'that'? Fine! "I mean I know you hate me but damn Kaiba even I didn't think even you would ignore someone in that situation!"  
"I didn't talk to you out of respect."  
Respect? What the Hell? "Ok, back up money-bags, you totally lost me there."  
"Don't you remember? Talking on makes it worse."  
He was shaking? Out of . . . . anger? Uh oh.  
"When you had me tied up here you guys all talked to me. I couldn't answer, but my yeerk could. He doesn't care what I have to hide. Some of the things he told . . . ." Kaiba broke off and slammed his fist against the wall. "I kept quiet so that your humiliation would be minimal. Trust me Jounouchi, I didn't want to abandon you."  
"All right." I answered uncertainly. Y'know there were times in my life when I wished that Kaiba would be a little more human - but he was getting far to emotional. Maybe if I provoked him into a fight thing's go back to normal. "What about in the park, eh?"  
"What about it?"  
"You didn't - you were free! We weren't cooped up in that truck anymore, the yeerk was on the bottom of your shoe; but you didn't even crack a smile!"  
"You were half dead Jounouchi, it wasn't exactly the time for laughter."  
"Excuses, excuses." I grinned, lightening the mood.  
"Are you so retarded that you can't even be serious for one conversation?" Kaiba demanded, more or less in his usual tone.  
He was insulting me again! That ass hole! "Hey! Turn around and say that my face, ya jerk! The doors not gonna be the one kicking your sorry ass!"  
Kaiba did turn. I don't know what expression I wanted to see there, but I was a little exasperated to find that he was sneering. Did that bloody smirk never leave his face?! "You're in no condition to be making threats, mutt." "Yeah?" I answered, laying back on the pillows and closing my eyes. "Well I'm only in this 'condition' because I was trying to save you. So show some gratitude!"  
Silence answered. Then the edge of my bed sank slightly. My eyes snapped open in surprise. The smirk had fell off Kaiba's face. He stared at me consideringly for a few minutes, then asked, "Why?"  
"Er -" I edged back into my pillows. Creepy!  
"Why were you so intent on saving me, mutt?" Kaiba insisted. "I thought you hated me. Haven't we been fighting since the day we met?"  
"Well yeah, but, um." I stumbled around to figure out what I wanted to say. "Well I don't really hate ya. Your just a bit of a jerk sometimes." I paused consideringly, then slapped my hand on Kaiba's shoulder and smiled brightly. "I take that back, you're a jerk all the time!"  
Seto grinned. "That really doesn't mean much coming from you, mutt."  
"Hey! You - COUGH COUGH!!!!"  
My superior insult broke into a hacking cough. My stomach was on fire! Evidently yelling soon after a operation is a no-no. After a few minutes of hacking, and choking on a little blood, which I managed to swallow so it didn't get all over the place, I was completely exhausted. Not to mention completely without breath. My forehead was even dampened with sweat. Sighing I closed my eyes. It was warm, soft and comfortable. 'Just a couple minutes of rest, to get my breath back - so I can give rich-boy the verbal beating he deserves!' The smell that hung in the air was pleasant to. Leather, mixed with some sort of spicy cologne. Mmmmm leather! Appetizing! I guess I was still a dog at heart - and stomach! Curious as to what smelled so good I opened my eyes. Black. Utter and complete blackness . . . .  
OH GOD I WAS BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
No wait! False alarm! It was a shirt! The short brown hair I spotted gave it away; not to mention the fabric weave, and it explained the nice smell too . . . . hold it. Shirt. Nice smell. Brown hair. Leather.  
A sudden onslaught of self consciousness and realization scared my heart clear up into my throat and nearly made my start coughing again. Kaiba's arms encircled my waist, I was leaning against his chest. I could even feel his breath, his face was buried in my hair. Holy hell was I supposed to do!?!?!?! THINK JOUNOUCHI THINK!!!!! I was cuddling with my arch-enemy, teammate, and fellow guy!!!!! WHAT. WAS. I . GOING. TO. DO?!?!?! "S - Seto?"  
"Mmmm?"  
THINK!!!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!!! HOLY HELL THIS COULDN'T REALLY BE HAPPENING!!!!! "Um, I'm going to need a place to stay now that I'm a full time human."  
Seto looked down at me, slightly shocked, then gave a sneer. "The SPCA will take care of you until you find a nice home to go to."  
"Kaiba!" I growled, sitting up.  
Seto laughed and pulled me back. "You can stay here, mutt. But it won't be free."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Just do me a favor and don't make me answer phones. How Ms. Yamatesu can put up with those idiots is beyond me! I have five people, FIVE, ask me whether we had a new date for the virtual demonstration - in less than one hour! I mean don't they talk to one another?" I gave weary sigh. "Can't those idiots do anything by themselves? It's no wonder they never got anywhere in life but pushing papers for a pathetically low wage. Even if they are papers for Kaiba Corp."  
Kaiba was looking down at me with utter amazement. "How did you - ?"  
  
I winked. "Let's just say I filled in for you while you were . . . . detained."  
"And my company is not in ruins?!"  
"Mokuba helped."  
"Ah. That changes everything."  
"Hey!"  
SLAM!!!!  
The door to my room flew open I jumped up, got tangled in the covers, and only managed to stay on the bed by flinging my arm around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba meanwhile had grabbed the front of my shirt to keep me from falling. It was an . . . . uncommon pose.  
Yami stood in the doorway, red-faced and angry. Malik and Ryou stood behind him, quite a ways, so as not to be in the way should the agitated Pharaoh snap. "Kaiba you - what are you two doing?"  
"Uhhhhhhhh . . . ." I looked up expectantly at Kaiba.  
Rolling his eyes at me he tossed me up on the bed. "Stupid mongrel got himself worked up and damn near passed out."  
"I told you not to come in here!!!"  
"Yami!" I interrupted. "Chill, I'm ok."  
Yuugi took over, though he was looking rather pissed off with Kaiba too. Heh, people were pissed off with Kaiba; so what else was new? I wasn't mad at him! That was what was new!!!!  
Ryou was busy closing the door, and seeing to it that no one could get in against his wishes, or even see in unless he let them. He seemed to be getting help from his other half. At least he had to keep stopping, frowning at the air in front of him, and then slowly imitating a pair of invisible hands.  
Malik was holding something blue, square, and glowing.  
"Is that . . . .?"  
Malik nodded and grinned. "The blue box!" He said, holding up the alien-made cube.  
Yuugi's anger melted away. "Jounouchi. If you don't want to touch it, we just want you to know that we understand. Last time we touched that box it changed our lives - for the worse. You've gone through Hell and back again. If you don't want to do this a second time, we won't hold it against you."  
"Yeah." Malik smirked. "We'll just call you a coward for the rest of your life after we're finished not speaking to you."  
Ryou glared at his companion. "No we won't." Then the albino gave a sheepish smile. "Well I won't anyway, but Bakura. . . . "  
"There's no garentee it will even work."  
Kaiba's input took us all by surprise. I gave a private grin; was he stating facts, or hoping?  
"Gimmi that box." I grinned.  
As my fingers touched the cube it's blue nimbus was tainted with white. A tingling feeling, cold and exciting surged through my fingers and then throughout my body. All the foreign DNA that I had acquired tingled in my veins. I could feel it. My blood was rushing faster.  
"Did it work?" Ryou asked.  
"It worked." I answered.  
Kaiba grunted. "Well, we're not going to be able to tell till he tries morphing."  
Yuugi gave me a warning frown. "And that isn't going to be for a while. A long while. Like at least a month. Consider it your vacation."  
Malik sighed and turned to Ryou. "Why don't we ever get vacations?"  
"Because if we did take a vacation our Yami's would come up with a scheme to take over the world and probably become a bigger threat that a whole army of Andalite Controllers."  
"Like I said, why don't we ever take vacations?"  
  
Well there it is guys. At first I was worried about doing the shounen ai thing and I was gonna back out of it - but in the end I couldn't resist! ' What can I say? Shounen ai forever! Lol! Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story! I really enjoyed hearing from you! This has been my most successful fic so far! Ironically enough when I started writing it, it was a just-for-me-and-my-Jasper fic that I wasn't even going to post. Lol! I didn't think it'd get to many reviews because it was a cross-over. Speaking of which please! Please!!! Review on the last chapter and tell me what you think of my story! Was the ending ok? I'm pretty weak when it comes to writing endings but I tried! And I'm sorry for making you guys wait! Was it worth it? Reana


End file.
